<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faithless by yourstruly_Satan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059279">Faithless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly_Satan/pseuds/yourstruly_Satan'>yourstruly_Satan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Faithless - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cussing, Daddy Issues, Demons, F/F, Faithless, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I swear its not as dark as it looks, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oh My God, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Racism, i guess, mature - Freeform, mentions of korn, those are just tw cause I don't know what to tag lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly_Satan/pseuds/yourstruly_Satan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things wrong with authority. The biggest? They've got too much power, and challenging them is like an angel and a demon trying to challenge God. This would be a random and completely unrelated scenario if this wasn't exactly what those two had tried to do. </p><p>Being untrusting in the guy you're supposed to worship was fairly hard, and Uriel, an angel, was facing that exact problem. He finds himself meeting a demon who offers to help him, and the two of them venture out, and learn things that would dethrone God and change the entirety of Heaven and Hell as they know it.  Except they weren't strong or influential enough to convince angels to turn against god, but the four archangels could. Except no one would believe Lucifer, who was locked in hell, or Gabriel and Raphael, because they had been missing for centuries, or Michael, because he was dead.</p><p>But maybe there was a lot more then what they had been told.</p><p>Updates every Wednesday and Sunday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Uriel, Cassiel/Anael, God/my foot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We aren't friends but first looks do count</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uriel meets Asmodeus, it's already really gay from the start.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! This is a story I've worked on since january, and I'm really excited to get it out here. The story is not as dark as the tags make it out to be, but there are some dark mentions. I'll put trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter, and I'll sum it up at the end if that's not something you think you can handle, or you just don't like or don't want to read the entire chapter.<br/>As always, thank you for considering, and tell me what you think. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't that Uriel had a problem with the almighty god above, who had done nothing to waver his trust... but he really didn't trust him. As far as he could tell, god was good, Lucifer was evil, and that was that.</p><p>The feeling however, irked on Uriel ever since he was a little fledgling, and generally, when he felt something was wrong, it was wrong. It was his special ability anyway.</p><p>"Uriel! If you want to remain in this unit, come to attention!" A voice sharply whispered next to him, and he snapped back to reality.</p><p>His unit- which consisted of four other angels- had a mission to take out some demons that were loose from hell. Cassiel, the leader of the group, spoke in a commanding voice, her light brown wings making her posture more threatening.</p><p>"We deploy in one minute! This is simply a search and destroy, if you can't do that with a couple demons, you should choose a different career pathway!" The rest of the angels nodded, as well as Uriel. They walked over, opening the gates of heaven.</p><p>"Alright, let's go!" They left the night of heaven, and flew into the loud, late afternoon bustle of New York. The unit was invisible to remain in cover, and had no trouble finding the abandoned hospital that hosted the demons.</p><p>They stopped outside the main doors, pulling out their own blades. Uriel's was a dark shade of lavender and black, the same colour as his eyes, which he knew he would have to deep clean to get all of the blood off, again.</p><p>Zira, the same one who whispered to him before, went and stood next to him. "You good?" she asked, pulling out her bright red knife.</p><p>"Yeah," He mumbled, "I was just...thinking." He sincerely hoped that she would ask what.</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"...God."</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably. "Can this wait until after, Cassiel is going to kill us if we aren't in position."</p><p>Zira rolled her eyes, then nodded. "Alright fine, but immediately after." The angels got in position, Cassiel waiting a couple moments before giving a silent countdown with her fingers. She yelled the one, then burst through the doors, smiting a few demons who were caught by surprise.</p><p>The mission was fairly easy, the demons would turn to puffs of smoke when stabbed. The knives had to pierce the skin of the demon in order to kill them and send them back to hell.</p><p>A few ran into the hallways, so Uriel followed in pursuit while the others stayed and fought the rest of them. It was quieter over here, and he was able to catch up to and kill two of them. He wasn't actually sure how many demons ran down there, so he started opening and looking through old rooms.</p><p>He turned to a corridor, but before he could scope out the first room, hands clamped over his mouth and grabbed his knife hand, pulling him into a different room. He flapped his wings quickly, disorienting whoever grabbed him.</p><p>Uriel felt his arm being pulled, spinning him around and shoving him into a wall. His other hand was still open, letting him get a few hits in.</p><p>His attacker was most definitely a demon, but this one was stronger than most of the other ones he fought. He felt power coursing through him, ready to blast the demon, when he spoke.</p><p>"Calm down angel, I'm not trying to fight." Uriel didn't trust him, and the demon could tell. "Obviously, but I know who you trust less than me. If you want to figure out the truth, meet me here tonight."</p><p>Uriel still couldn't say anything, but he stopped struggling. He used his free hand and pulled the hand off of his mouth. "What?"<br/>
The demon smiled, fangs poking out over his bottom lip. "Smart move. The name's Asmodeus, I hope you take my word for it." Before the angel could get another word, he vanished, leaving him pressed against the wall.</p><p>"Hey, where did you go off too?" Uriel had regained his senses after about seven minutes of sitting blankly against the wall, thinking about what had happened. Cassiel was talking to two other angels before stopping and addressing him.</p><p>"Uh, a couple demons tried to get away, so I just followed them." He motioned down the hall he went through.</p><p>"How many?"</p><p>"Three-"</p><p>"Then what took you 15 minutes to do? Unless you somehow forgot how you're supposed to use a knife?" The entire unit was looking at him now, including Zira, who gave him a curious and slightly pitying look.</p><p>"Uh..." He searched for an excuse, but the intense staring made it hard to think.</p><p>"That was a question soldier!" Uriel had two choices. One, he could tell them about Asmodeus and try to catch him, or he could keep it a secret and risk being jumped or kidnapped. He picked the second option.</p><p>"I was doing a check of all the rooms, making sure that no one was hiding somewhere. There are quite a few floors, so I had to make sure I got them all." It sounded pretty convincing, and no one could call his bluff.</p><p>Cassiel stared at him for a few more minutes. "Alright. The place looks clear, so I say we were successful." He let out a relieved breath. The unit started to leave, and he followed, only to have his arm grabbed by Zira.</p><p>"So it's later. Explain."</p><p>"Zira..."</p><p>"Nope. we aren't in imminent danger, so tell."</p><p>Uriel sighed, brushing his white hair out of his face. He hadn't told anyone else about how he felt with god. It was now or never. "I just- you have to tell me your honest opinion about what you think of god."</p><p>She gave him a weird look. "Uh, alright? I've only met him once, but I know he's a really good man, housing the angels and caring for them."</p><p>"Yeah, but... doesn't it all feel... off? Like honestly, I don't trust him." Uriel already knew this was the wrong thing to say, because Zira suddenly gave him an angry look.</p><p>"Are you seriously doubting him? After everything he's done? Uriel, don't tell me you're losing faith in him."</p><p>"No Zira, I-"</p><p>"You better not doubt him, especially if you know what's good for you. Are you going to fall like Lucifer?!"</p><p>"No, I would never fall Zira. I was just talking blasphemy because of the unpurified room." She noticeably lightened at this.</p><p>"Oh! Of course. You should be careful though, say that in front of the wrong person, and you know..." She slid her thumb across her neck and pointed down.</p><p>He chuckled awkwardly. "Of course, yeah, I didn't mean to scare you." After a moment of silence, he added, "We should go." Zira nodded, as the two headed towards the doors. Uriel came to a conclusion. He would talk to Asmodeus tonight.</p><p>------</p><p>Uriel wasn't exactly sure when he was supposed to meet the demon, but Asmodeus showed up right as he got there, eight hours later.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't really think you would show. Don't think I don't know about the blade you have hidden, but I won't say anything." The demon pushed himself off of the wall, moving closer to him.</p><p>Uriel clutched the handle of the knife, staying in the same position. "You said you would tell me the truth if I came, so, do tell."</p><p>He looked at his claws, then back at the angel. "I didn't say that I knew the truth, I said I would help you find it. Pay attention to details Halo."</p><p>"Wait, then how exactly do you plan on figuring this out?"</p><p>"Easy, we talk to my god."</p><p>"...What? Oh- No! He hates us angels! Like, death in heartbeat hatred."</p><p>"No idiot, he hates his father, you guys are just..." He looked up, waving his hand in a circle, trying to recall the word. "...An unhelpful bonus." He gave a toothy grin, fangs popping out again. "So, we going or what? I'm certain he wouldn't mind you."</p><p>Uriel bit his lip. "Fine. But if things go south, I'm holding you accountable for it."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Halo."</p><p>"My name is Uriel."</p><p>"Ah. Good to know." Asmodeus opened a portal using his dark magic. It was a blood red red ring, black completely filling the inside. It filled the angel with a dark feeling.</p><p>"This goes straight to Lucifer?"</p><p>"Nope. Sorry sweetheart, not even my spectacular powers can do that. This will bring us to the gates of hell, then we have to navigate it and find him ourselves." He put a black claw to his not much lighter skin. "Oh right..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The smaller issue with you, ya know, being an angel in hell. That may or may not piss some demons off, especially cause your kind has a bad track record with ours." He looked Uriel up and down. "Wings."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Show me your wings."</p><p>Uriel didn't budge. Asmodeus sighed, then closed the portal. "I hope you understand that I won't just expose my wings because you asked nicely."</p><p>The demon rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to take your virginity angel, I just need to see them so I can figure out what I have to work with." With winged creatures, such as angels and demons, touching their wings was a sign of courtship. Touching another entities' wings without permission, depending on severity, could go from getting slapped, to getting executed.</p><p>"Fine...But don't touch them." He made his wings visible, the two large wings being the same colours as his blade and eyes. Asmodeus gave a disapproving look.</p><p>"Oh Halo, this won't do." He ran his fingers through his curly black hair. "They'll figure you out faster than a snake in a vat of swans."</p><p>"What do you plan on doing then?" The demons mostly based other demons on looks. Horns, tail, weird looking cat eyes, and only a few powerful ones had wings. That sparked a question. "Also, do you have wings? You're clearly much stronger than an average demon."</p><p>"Yep, to the last two things you said." He unfurled his wings. They were jet black, resembling a dragons, except with large holes. "Now how am I going to do this? I think we should visit party city."</p><p>Uriel gave him a disbelieving look. "You want to go to a fucking costume store? Even I don't think demons are that dense."</p><p>"Obviously I'll make them look real. And I've been in hell my entire life, a lot of them are definitely that stupid. Now..." He pulled out a phone. "I'm awful with directions, so..." He inputted the store in a GPS. "Don't look at me like that angel. Just because- never mind, I don't have to explain myself to you."</p><p>Asmodeus opened another portal. "To Party city, I assume?" Uriel asked.</p><p>"Yes sir." He motioned towards the portal. "After you."</p><p>The angel eyed him suspiciously, then pulled his wings back and sent them into the astral realm. He walked to the portal and slowly moved through, ending up in front of a closed Party City. The demon walked out and stood next to him.</p><p>"You good with breaking in and stealing?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Cool." He walked to a large window, peering inside the dark store. There was a security camera that focused on Asmodeus, who just waved at it. "You think we should break a window halo?"</p><p>The angel rolled his eyes, walking to the large door and pulling one open. "I really don't think that's necessary." He wasn't exactly sure what to call Asmodeus. He wasn't exactly on nickname or pet name terms, and saying his name sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>"Hm. Not as fun, but fine." They walked in, Uriel using his halo to light up the dark building. They looked through it, quickly finding the costume section.</p><p>"Also, you can't dress like a prude Halo, Demons will sniff you out easily." Asmodeus turned and picked up a pair of demon horn headbands off a shelf. "These'll work."</p><p>"What do you mean? I look fine."</p><p>"You're wearing a polo. Excuse me if I'm not on my knees calling you bad boy."</p><p>"Seriously? Sex jokes, now?"</p><p>"Oh, I didn't think you'd catch that one."</p><p>Uriel rolled his eyes, finding a pair of black 'fallen angel wings'. "Will these work?" He asked, showing them to Asmodeus.</p><p>He paused for a moment, looking at the pair of wings. "Maybe... keep looking. The less feathers the better."</p><p>"Alright... I have a question. Why are you, a demon, so intent on helping me, an angel, on trying to figure out the truth? You could easily be walking into a trap I set, and could just as easily die right now if I came up with some sort of plan in heaven."</p><p>"Because you're cute and I'm trying to corrupt you into falling and being with me for eternity."</p><p>"Yeah, uh-huh, seriously."</p><p>"What if that's the truth? What if I have a trap set up for you, and you choosing to follow me just ensured that we've got you right where we want you? Demons would love to get their hands on an angel like you."</p><p>"It's not. I just know..."</p><p>"Angels intuition?"</p><p>"It's my power, I can tell. So really, why?"</p><p>"Convenient. But really, you're the first angel I've seen to have a wavering faith in god, and if I can only find one angel, so be it. There are too many non-sinners in hell, and all that they have in common is that they don't worship your almighty. Demons are supposed to be the liars, not the man who claims to love all."</p><p>"Oh... you clearly feel really passionate about this."</p><p>"What can I say, I'm a very opinionated man."</p><p>"What does Lucifer think?"</p><p>"Lucifer is locked in a cage in hell. The only person who is allowed to see him is Lilith. What about your ark? What's his name?"</p><p>"Michael? He died several years ago. Gabriel and Raphael supposedly fell with Lucifer, but again, everyone's taking God's word on it."</p><p>Asmodeus stopped walking, pulling a plastic tail and a pair of fangs off of a shelf. "These should do. I guess the wings too."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Let's go." He headed towards the door.</p><p>"We can't just steal this stuff, we have to pay for it or something."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "You angels are so self-righteous. Live a little, it's for the better of the world."</p><p>"Asmodeus." He shivered again, noticed by the demon.</p><p>"Alright, fine. Angels man. Also, I wouldn't recommend saying my name a third time, unless you want someone on earth to randomly start cumming themselves. Just call me..."</p><p>"I'll call you deus, and that's weird as hell."</p><p>"Language," he gasped, putting his hand to his chest in mock offence. "I didn't know Heaven allowed that type of profanity halo~"</p><p>"They don't, actually."</p><p>"Oh, a rule breaker," Asmodeus purred, slapping twenty bucks that randomly appeared on the register. "I'm glad I picked you. Head down." He pulled the tag off of the plastic horns, and slid it on Uriel's head. Waving his fingers, a bright light came, changing the plastic horns into the real thing.</p><p>Uriel put his hands to the horns. They were definitely real now, and attached to his head. "Whoa... Wait hey! A warning first!" The demon had lifted his shirt, revealing a dark skinned and toned stomach.</p><p>Asmodeus sent him a patronizing look. "I'm lifting your shirt halo, don't freak out." He tied the fake tail around the angel's stomach, using his magic to make it look and feel real again. "Now your eyes, wings, and fangs. I'm sure you can change your eyes, but fangs..."</p><p>"I can change my teeth too. It's not that hard." He made an example, changing his Lavender eyes into cat eyes, remaining the same colour though. He then opened his mouth, changing his canine into sharp fangs. "Not as useless as you think Deus."</p><p>"Steller." He kicked the fake wings into the dark of an aisle. "Won't need those I guess."</p><p>"Can we please go now?"</p><p>"Not yet angel, we still have to do something about your clothes."</p><p>"Oh boy."</p><p>"Don't stress it, I just need to make a couple adjustments. For starters..." He snapped his fingers, changing the white collared shirt into a black plaid button down.</p><p>Uriel looked at the shirt, then back up. "This is your idea of an upgrade?"</p><p>Asmodeus unbuttoned the top three buttons, and rolled up the sleeves. He snapped his fingers and changed the light blue jeans into black ones with rips and a chain. "There. You don't have to look like a hooker, just not like a teenage teacher's pet."</p><p>"I could have easily done that myself."</p><p>"Sure you could have, but you didn't. Yep, I know what you're about to say, let's get to hell so we can see the truth and never have to speak again." He opened the portal, wiping the cameras of the store. "After you Halo."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tl; Dr: Uriel goes on a mission with his unit, mentions his distrust in god and gets yelled at for Zira for acting like a 'fallen'. (an angel who didn't believe the word of god and went to hell to become the same as a demon.) On that same mission he meets Asmodeus, a demon who offers to help him expose god.<br/>A few hours later, they (Asmodeus and Uriel) create a disguise so Uriel can go into hell, mention Gabriel and Raphael vanishing, Lucifer being locked in hell, and Michael being dead. They also talk about non-sinners being in hell, and how they don't trust a god who lies about loving all. Then they open a portal to hell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hell is nice, but they weren't lying when they said everyone there is bitchy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two travel to hell, and Uriel gets to meet an interesting group of demons.</p>
<p>Uh,,, This might remind you of high school days? I don't know, I'm still tryna block it from my memory. Also tread lightly if you don't like vomit yall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"If you don't cuss out and insult your siblings everytime you see them, are you two even related?" -Me, rn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got to the gates of hell, the first thing Uriel noticed was that it was completely different from heaven. Heaven resembled a large office complex, one that was strictly for business only, and Hell resembled more of a hotel. The gates were the average size for a hotel, and when Asmodeus opened them, there was an actual lobby.</p>
<p>A demon stood behind a desk, staring at her phone. Looking up, she noticed the two walk to the desk. "Asmodeus, unknown stranger, what do you want?"</p>
<p>"Lovely to see you too Belph. I assume you already know where I'm headed? I told you earlier."</p>
<p>Belphagor stared at him with bored eyes. "You said a lot of things earlier, and you should already know by now that I don't listen to you."</p>
<p>Asmodeus rolled his eyes. "Do you see what I have to deal with Halo? My little sister doesn't even care about the back breaking importance of what I told her earlier. That's a burning shame, especially for the gatekeeper of hell."</p>
<p>"Halo? Oh, Oh my Satan! This is him?" She dropped her phone, leaning on the desk to look at Uriel. "I seriously thought you were joking when you told me about it! I can't..." Her voice dropped several decibels, "Believe that there is actually an angel who doesn't trust you-know-who. I didn't think it was possible."</p>
<p>Uriel nodded. "I didn't think so either, but here we are."</p>
<p>"Oh, and don't mention that guy." Belphegor pointed up. "You would probably get hunted down for sport, demon or not."</p>
<p>"Noted."</p>
<p>Asmodeus cut in. "Great, now that that's out of the way, we need to know how to get to Lucifer's prison."</p>
<p>She nodded, opening a drawer that was on her side of the desk. Most of the keys, Uriel noticed behind her, were mostly gold or silver. The one she pulled out was in a small pouch, and it was black. He could tell that he wasn't the only one uncomfortable with it so close. Not that it was the way to Lucifer, the key was just unsettling by itself.</p>
<p>"There you go. The only other person with the key is Miss Lilith, and you know how she feels about lost keys. So, don't lose it. The key knows which lock it goes to, so just follow it and you'll find the way."</p>
<p>The two demon siblings mumbled something to each other in another language, seeming to express concern. The angel couldn't tell what they were saying, but he did notice how similar they looked. From the red eyes, to the dark brown skin and black claws, it was clear they were related. They grinned at each other, teeth popping over their bottom lips.</p>
<p>Asmodeus then turned and addressed Uriel. "Ready angel?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Ight, see you later slut."</p>
<p>Belphegor flipped him off. "Don't die shithead. You still owe me 20 bucks. Bye Uriel!"</p>
<p>Uriel waved, and he and the demon walked to the elevator. There were multiple floors, much to the angel's surprise. They were on ground level, and Asmodeus clicked on level 498. The elevator required a key to work, so he inserted his own, the small box buzzing to life.</p>
<p>"It's a hell of a ride Halo, you ready?"</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>He grinned, and Uriel felt his insides drop to his feet as the elevator shot to the top floor. He instinctively stuck his arms out to grab something, and ended up clutching on to Asmodeus.</p>
<p>"What's wrong angel?" He yelled. "Too fast for you?"</p>
<p>He didn't respond until the elevator stopped and the shiny doors opened. The demon called him again, though he didn't respond. Noticing a large trash can in the hallway, he briskly walked over and threw up.</p>
<p>Asmodeus started to cackle. "I had a very fun feeling that that would happen."</p>
<p>"Shu- shut up," Uriel muttered as he felt more vomit coming. "Is this where Lucifer is? I'd imagine he'd be on floor 666."</p>
<p>"You'd be right then." It was the highest floor that someone could in hell, and required the black key to go to. "I just have to stop by my place and pick up a few things. Are you done with your spew spree?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." He stood up straight, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm fine." He materialized a mouthwash.</p>
<p>"Can't handle a little throw up?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>He grinned. "Alright, come on-"</p>
<p>"Asmodeus! Wow! Never thought you would find hookups, but here we are now. What are you doing here though, I'd imagine you wouldn't show your face after the rumors."</p>
<p>Asmodeus' grin turned sour. "Bael, Abaddon, Lovely to see you too." He pulled Uriel closer to himself. "And what rumors could you be talking about?"</p>
<p>This time it was Abaddon who spoke. "That you were too much of a bitch to kill an angel."</p>
<p>He glared. "And who would be stupid enough to try and pass on a rumor about me? About angels especially. They should be talking about how hot I am."</p>
<p>The two demons rolled their eyes. "You haven't denied it." Bael snarked, fixing his hair.</p>
<p>"I can guarantee that if I came in contact with an angel, I would have already bashed it's skull in. You know exactly who I am, don't you dare doubt me." Uriel could feel the anger rolling off of Asmodeus. He wasn't sure if the demon knew that his tail had wrapped around his leg.</p>
<p>"You." The male demon pointed at him. "Your name."</p>
<p>He knew Asmodeus was going to say something, so he quickly replied; "That's not really any of your business." The three demons all stared at him in shock.</p>
<p>"The fuck you just say to me?" He stormed up to Uriel, grabbing the front of his shirt. "You think you're so damn cool huh?!"</p>
<p>"I know that you two were too weak to defeat an angel. Two against one, and you both nearly died."</p>
<p>Abaddon came up too. "We never lost to an angel." Though the looks on both of their faces said otherwise.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you did," he replied, trying to remain calm. "All of the lower demons know about it. How it stood over both of your bodies, yelled it's name. Seraphiel, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>The two looked at each other, and Bael shoved Uriel into Asmodeus, who caught him by the shoulders. "Watch your back, you'll regret that."</p>
<p>They stormed off, walking into the elevator and glaring one last time.</p>
<p>"Did they really lose to one angel?"</p>
<p>"Yep. I was there."</p>
<p>He laughed, letting go of Uriel. "Oh boy halo, I am never, ever, going to let them forget that. I'm also going to figure out who started that rumor, and kick their ass."</p>
<p>"It's not really a rumor if it's true though. Also..." He pointed down at Asmodeus' tail, still wrapped around his leg. "Do you mind?"</p>
<p>"Oop, my bad. I really never have understood why it does that." He unraveled his tail and let it hang loosely. "So I'm sure you already know who to avoid in the wonderful world of demons." He started walking, the angel following behind closely.</p>
<p>"Why do they hate you so much Deus?"</p>
<p>"That's a really long story halo."</p>
<p>"Isn't everything at this point?"</p>
<p>"True, true. Ok so basically, I had always been the stronger fighter of the group. We used to be a team, Me, Abaddon, Bael, and Murmur. Before your ark died, we had a mission to go like, get a really powerful tree or something, I don't know at this point. While we were there, we saw him."</p>
<p>"Michael?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. He seemed hurt, he didn't even realize we were there. We have always had specific instructions to never attempt to attack an Ark, and report to Lilith if we see one. Now, again, he seemed hurt, and with a mixture of my pity and respect for Lilith, I said we shouldn't approach him. Murmur was conflicted, and the other two were all for it. They managed to convince him, and that's how he died."</p>
<p>"Michael killed him?"</p>
<p>"Obviously. If the great Michael couldn't shake off a few demons... Well yeah, he was injured, and the whole trying to attack him thing? A huge mistake. We failed the mission, someone died, and we literally ignored the biggest rule from lilith." He paused for a moment. "That woman and I have always been cool with each other, but telling you she was mad is a major understatement.</p>
<p>"She was pissed, absolutely furious. I was actually kinda jealous of Murmur at that moment. I literally think she would have killed us if something worse had happened to Michael. And to salt the wound, Lucifer discharged our whole group and removed our ranks. I had to deal with so much mockery, spite alone was one of the main reasons I got my rank back."</p>
<p>"You know, you have really high morals for a demon. I really didn't expect you to defend Michael, an Archangel." Asmodeus stopped at a door, pulling out his key and opening it.</p>
<p>"In all honesty Halo, I might have if I wasn't so scared of what Lili might do, and the fact that he looked so damn miserable. Like, shot a puppy miserable."</p>
<p>Uriel closed the door after he walked in. "Oh. Still, most of your kind would shoot a puppy... and him." He shrugged.</p>
<p>"You're probably right. Ah, here we go." He pulled out a bident from in a drawer. "Prepared for battle angel. Let's go see Lucifer."</p>
<p>Uriel had to say that he did a considerably better job the second time on hell's elevator. There were fewer levels, and he only gagged a couple times. He still got laughed at by the demon, but considered this a win.</p>
<p>There was only one door in the large corridor, and the angel led the way. "Are you ready?" Asmodeus asked when they got in front of the door.</p>
<p>He nodded, and he took the key out of his pocket and put it in the key-hole. Before either of them could step in, someone flew out, pinning Uriel to the wall by his hair, and had a bident pushed against his throat.</p>
<p>"You may have fooled the others, but I know an angel when I see one. Who the hell are you, and how did you get through the gates?" She asked. Even if he could get out of the position he was in, he was too intimidated by the female demon.</p>
<p>"I- Uh-" She pushed the bident closer.</p>
<p>"Lili, hi, he's with me, don't worry."</p>
<p>Lilith turned, facing the other demon. "Oh, Asmodeus, I don't generally expect angelic company when you come up. Explain."</p>
<p>"We actually came to see Lucifer."</p>
<p>She furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Uriel again. "With...with an angel? Why?"</p>
<p>"You're welcome to join the conversation. It's about where his faith lies." Lilith's eyes widened. "But before, I don't think he likes that very much."</p>
<p>"Right." She let go of Uriel, who exhaled in relief. "Lucifer, you have company."</p>
<p>Inside the room, there was a large cage that matched the colour of the key for that level. The lights were dimmed, and vexed, blood red eyes illuminated the dark space. When Lilith turned the lights up, it had been revealed the Devil was sitting on a high chair, one leg pulled to his chest and one dangling. Uriel couldn't help but be scared and amazed by the beauty of the archangel.</p>
<p>"Would you look at that, the person who attacked my brother, and an angel? That's definitely a new one." He got off the chair, going right next to the bars and wrapped his hands around it, while pressing his face against them. His largest blood red wings flairing. The burgundy, and the smallest black ones made a small movement too, his brown cinnamon hair, and chocolate skin shining in the dim light. "Tell me, what brings you here?" He stared Uriel dead in the eye, who tried his hardest to keep it.</p>
<p>Before he could stutter out anything, Lilith started. "That's..."</p>
<p>"Uh... Uriel." He was definitely scared now.</p>
<p>"Uriel and Asmodeus, the demon whose unit attacked your brother and disobeyed our orders, and they're here to talk about deadbeat daddy. Present your case angel."</p>
<p>"I- alright. I just... I don't trust him. Like, at all. He claims to love everyone, and I see a lot of sinners in heaven. He claims that he is like our father, yet we came from a burst of energy, and he just gives me a bad feeling everytime he walks into the room. I just want to know the truth about him."</p>
<p>Lucifer looked at his second in command, then back at the angel. "You... you're serious?" You don't believe in him?" He nodded. "Well perfect! Cause I've got something for you. God only wants to project his image and make himself more powerful. He doesn't care about you, me, any of the humans, and whatever else is out there. He's filling your little heads with lies and calling him out on his bullshit gets you locked up or worse."</p>
<p>"He doesn't deserve that throne he sits on," Lilith spat.</p>
<p>Lucifer nodded. "So I'm going to find Gabe, Raph, and Mike, get out of here, and kick his hoity-toity ass."</p>
<p>Nor Asmodeus or Uriel intended to look so guilty when he mentioned Michael, but both the fallen archangel and demon caught on.</p>
<p>"What?" Lucifer asked. Neither of them answered. "Someone better fucking answer me. Now!"</p>
<p>"You didn't come here to gape, so spit it out!"</p>
<p>It was Uriel who spoke up. "I don't know about Gabriel and Raphael, he just said they fell with you, and obviously that's not true, but..." Satan's glare sent a chill down his spine. "Michael died almost four centuries ago." He wished he hadn't stood so close to the cage, because he felt his shirt pulled and was slammed into the cage bars.</p>
<p>"Is this a joke angel? Is this supposed to be funny?" He spoke through gritted teeth, eyes flaring.</p>
<p>"I wish I could say I was joking, I wish I could! It was my unit that carried his corpse back to heaven!" Lucifer let his shirt go, and Uriel staggered backwards, feeling a hand steady him on his back.</p>
<p>"Mike is...dead?" His voice cracked slightly, and he turned away, facing the other side of the cage. "Who?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Who the FUCK KILLED MY TWIN?!" The ark screamed.</p>
<p>"I don't know! I'm sorry, I don't know."</p>
<p>Lilith pursed her lips. "Well we know one thing for certain. Gabriel and Raphael are still alive, and they have keys to the cage. There's three in all, so maybe you can get a clue from either of them where Michael hid the third one. If you find a key, bring it here instantly. Do not fail to listen to that."</p>
<p>"Gabe only gave clues to where he was, so if you find him, if you find him, you find Raph. He said "Moon up. Go to where a clock doesn't chime, three, seven, two. Then find where Z resides to smash, and ask for my brother's number, Row four, 22 across. Play and find me."</p>
<p>The angel and demon exchanged looks of confusion, but nodded. "We'll find them."</p>
<p>"Good. Go now."</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am." They walked out of the room, the last thing they heard was Lucifer mumble "Michael, I am so sorry." They had to find Gabriel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tl;Dr: Uriel and Asmodeus travel to hell, and get the key to go to see Lucifer. You meet Belphegor, Asmodeus' sister, who knows about their plan. The two don't go to the top floor first, having to get something for the demon's floor. They get stopped by two other demons named Bael and Abbadon who hate Asmodeus' guts, and Uriel makes enemies with them. When they're gone, Asmodeus explains how they saw Michael before he was killed, and the other three demons in his unit tried to attack the archangel, and he tried to protect him, but one of the demons died, and him, Bael, and Abbadon got their ranks removed. He worked back to get his spot, while the other two didn't, and it's one of the reasons they hate him so much. They then go up to the highest floor of hell, floor 666 (haha) and Uriel meets Lilith and Lucifer, and explains how he doesn't believe in god. He also, unfortunately, has to explain to Lucifer that Michael, his twin brother, is dead, which angers the archangel, so Lilith explains how to get the first out of three keys to unlock the cage. Lucifer gives them the riddle Gabriel left to his location, and they leave to go find Gabriel and the first key.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The right clock...right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idiots aren't generally the main character, and there's a reason for that.</p>
<p>TW for homophobic language and two characters being dumb as fuck.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all, I just want to point out now that we're in the beginning of the story, not only is fanfiction and fanart accepted, it's praised. What I'm trying to say is P L E A S E write your own fics and art, because it's my favourite thing to look at.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok, what in Satan's name does it mean by "a clock that doesn't chime"? I've looked through books and books of lore and there's nothing." They were still in hell, in the demon's house.</p>
<p>Uriel closed his laptop in frustration. As much as he hated Asmodeus' whining, he was right. Absolutely nothing in pagan, Jewish, Greek, or even Christian, and they had been looking for a little over an hour. "Look, maybe we're thinking too much into it, the answer could be so simple."</p>
<p>"It could very well be, but do you see anything?"</p>
<p>"No..."</p>
<p>Asmodeus stood up, picking up the holy bible. "What did your ark like? Like, what did he do, any connections?"</p>
<p>"I don't know Deus. He showed womb babies heaven or something."</p>
<p>"Womb...babies? Like, human babies?"</p>
<p>Uriel perked up. "Wait, you think it might be human related?" He didn't let him respond before yanking his laptop open.</p>
<p>"You think it's... what? There are billions of broken clocks on earth. How the hell are we supposed to find the one Gabriel is talking about?"</p>
<p>"Maybe... he's talking about common clock. Uh..." he searched up broken clocks, only to find how to fix one. He tried popular broken clocks, only getting a music video. "Uh, there's one in New York, we could check there?"</p>
<p>"New York? Weren't we just there like, half a day ago? And besides, I've been to that state several times, and I have never seen a popular broken clock."</p>
<p>He got off Asmodeus' bed and stretched. "Do you have an idea? It's the only lead we have."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, I know. I just feel like we're missing an insanely obvious clue." He stood up next to Uriel and opened a portal. "Ready to go Halo?"</p>
<p>"You really don't have to open the portal every time we go somewhere."</p>
<p>"Gasp, well excuse me, I don't think chivalry is dead."</p>
<p>"Did you just say gasp?"</p>
<p>He didn't respond, just pushed the angel through the portal. When they both emerged through, they still saw that it was the dark of night. That was good, Gabriel would only come out to meet them if it was. Asmodeus pulled out his wings. "So where is this clock?"</p>
<p>"I'm looking at some, and it really depends on which one he's talking about. Like, a sun clock? Or a clock that was stolen and no one can find it. Most of them chime, or you can't change the numbers, which I assume is the next part of Gabriel's riddle." He scrolled through the internet sight. "Well, here's one that doesn't chime exactly, however it plays nursery rhymes... The World's Largest Tiffany Clock? It's been broken several times, and is currently not chiming."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan angel. Wanna fly over there?"</p>
<p>"Should I though? Especially with the whole demon disguise?"</p>
<p>"It would probably be better if you camo'ed the demon disguise to be honest, you run more of a risk of running into your kind. But if you're too worried, you can always ride me." The demon winked, and almost immediately recoiled to avoid the fist flying at him. "Ah, how'd you know I like it rough?"</p>
<p>"I regret knowing you." He hid the demon disguise and let his purple wings unfurl. "Like seriously, when this is over, I'm leaving you in hell."</p>
<p>"Love you too angel." The two took off in the dark of the night, flying to the large clock. The moon shone, only showing the silhouette of a demon and angel. A few night partiers looked as they passed by, either in confusion, disbelief, or just assumed they were high and seeing things.</p>
<p>"Where are we headed?"</p>
<p>"The Grand Central Terminal. Don't worry, I know where it is." When they arrived at the clock, they took a moment to look at it. It was a tall clock, with roman numerals and a glass sun in between the digits. On the top was Minerva, Hercules, and Mercury.</p>
<p>"Go time." Uriel muttered, as the two como'ed their wings and other non-human features. He looked at the thirteen feet clock, then noticed the cameras pointed at it. Unlike at the costume store, which the cameras were obviously powered off, these ones were focused dead at them. He was around six foot two, and Asmodeus was around six three.</p>
<p>Before he could figure out a plan, he felt hands wrap around his thighs and a head poke between them, lifting him into the air. "Need a lift angel? Don't worry, I won't drop you."</p>
<p>"What did I tell you about giving me a warning first before you do stupid shit like this?!" Uriel wobbled slightly, grabbing and reaching for something. Asmodeus used one arm like a seatbelt to hold the angel in place, and lifted his other arm for him to grab.</p>
<p>"You got this, and if not, oh well." He reached for the hands of the clock, turning it to the two. Nothing happened, so he turned it to the seven. Nothing happened, so he went to push it to the three. Two things happened. Number one, the hand on the clock snapped, and two, the clock chimed before he got it to the three.</p>
<p>"Deus... It broke."</p>
<p>"And it chimed..." The two sat in silence for a moment before stating in unison:</p>
<p>"Wrong clock."</p>
<p>The angel climbed off the demon, still holding the hand. "We just broke a ten million dollar clock." Sirens sounded from the distance, coming up to them quickly.</p>
<p>"Well damn. Make a run for it?"</p>
<p>"That would be stupid for multiple reasons. We really don't need to be all over the news because of our sides, the security cameras everywhere, the fact that we have absolutely no idea where Gabriel was talking about, and we have no leads."</p>
<p>"So we let ourselves get arrested?" The loud sirens and flashing lights assaulted their vision when they turned around, multiple cop cars surrounding them.</p>
<p>"Uh... yeah I guess?"</p>
<p>Asmodeus grinned as they put their hands up with cops coming to arrest them. "Stellar, I've always wanted to get my mugshot taken. We get to cherish this forever angel." Uriel snorted as they got shoved into the back of different cruisers and driven to the police station.</p>
<p>"So, which do you think is a better angle? This..." He posed to one side, leaning against a wall with a hand on his hip. "Or this one..." He stood in a supermodel pose, finger gunning the man, Officer Morigan, taking his mugshot. Asmodeus grinned as he rolled his eyes. "So the first one? I agree."</p>
<p>"You think you're so funny huh? I want to see how much you're laughing for attempted theft, destruction of property, refusal to cooperate with authority figures, and a lot more. So if I were you, I would keep my pretty little mouth shut."</p>
<p>"What if I seduced you into letting me go?"</p>
<p>"I would say I'm not a faggot and keep moving."</p>
<p>Asmodeus gave a look of annoyance. "That's pretty fucking rude man. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, she disowned you a while back for being an annoying little bitch."</p>
<p>The officers in the back of the room watched in slight humor. As much as they disapproved of what the two did, they couldn't stand Morigan. The demon eventually settled with sticking his tongue out and winking. They then took him out and brought Uriel in.</p>
<p>"You going to be as difficult as your boyfriend?"</p>
<p>"He's not my boyfriend, not yet at least. This isn't supposed to be a love story, but you find unexpected romance on the way." He knew the demon could hear him on the other side of the door, and he could hear him laughing.</p>
<p>Morigan rolled his eyes again, giving the angel a threatening glare. Uriel smiled back, letting the officers lead him in front of the camera. "Do we get to keep these when you're done or..?"</p>
<p>"Shut up. You're going to jail."</p>
<p>"Maybe later."</p>
<p>After the Mugshots were taken, the two were brought to different interrogation rooms. Two officers went to talk to Asmodeus again, who just so happened to get a prayer from Uriel.</p>
<p>'So, we telling the truth or not? I'm not so sure how it will play out with Morigan, especially because he is definitely a religious freak who will pray to god if we call ourselves angels and demons.'</p>
<p>'Make up the most bullshit story you can. I would love to see how this goes, and what they choose to believe.'</p>
<p>'Bet.'</p>
<p>Officer Morigan and another officer who introduced herself as Patrica, sat down in front of the demon, who was handcuffed to the table. "So, tell us what you were doing breaking a ten million dollar clock at five in the morning."</p>
<p>"That's a good question, and an even better story. So I woke up this morning feeling kinda bored. I was thinking of two different thing, fuck my sister's boyfriend, or go commit arson. Now, I know my lil' sis would probably gut me alive for taking her boyfriend, so I decided I would go commit arson. So I called up my not boyfriend yet, and said we should go light the white house on fire, kill that disgusting moldy-ass cheeto-"</p>
<p>"Don't insult our president like that, you can't be this free anywhere else." Morigan seethed.</p>
<p>Asmodeus blinked, a patronizing look set across his features. "Canada, Finland, Sweden, England, and a lot more, anyways, don't interrupt. So he agreed to do it. Now you may be asking, why are we in New York, and not being shot at in Washington DC? Well, we decided to go on a plane from Alaska to Seattle, Washington, Yes we were in Alaska, and drive from Washington to Washington DC. We didn't make it to our destination, because some lady decided to squeeze a baby out of her vagina mid-flight, so emergency stop in Canada. Yay."</p>
<p>"Get to the point damnit."</p>
<p>"Tsk tsk, would the big G.O.D approve of that type of profanity? And besides, the 'point' of this story is where we are now, so if you want to hear how it happened, shut your mouth." He sat in silence and stared at the officer.</p>
<p>"Go on," Patrica said, trying not to laugh at Asmodeus, who had the most you-take-me-for-a-fool face, and Morigan, who looked like he was going to shoot him.</p>
<p>He nodded. "Thank you, someone has respect. Anyway, We're in Canada now with a twelve hour layover, so I asked my angel if he wants to have sex. He said no, so we got takeout instead. When I tell you the super nice Canadian stereotype is one hundred percent the truth... They offered everything, from a place to stay, to food, to a new phone, and I would die for all of them. Anyway, I got bored and stole a bus from an orphanage, and we just drove over to New York for fun. Well, I drove, and Angel just played on his phone. We got to New York and ran out of gas, then both realised we had no money, so we had to figure that out.</p>
<p>"Angel suggested we do something like a magic show, and I said that was stupid, so we got in a fist fight and then I suggested we steal something and sell it on ebay. He liked that idea better, so we had to decide what to take. It was getting late and people were going inside so I was like, hey look at that fancy clock. So I got him on my shoulders and broke off a piece of it, but we didn't notice the security cameras. And now, here we are."</p>
<p>Asmodeus smiled. Morigan was fuming. He grabbed the front of the demon's shirt, getting in his face. "I don't know who you think I am, and I don't know if you take me for a fool, but I will make your life a living hell."</p>
<p>He laughed so hard that he started crying. "I'm sorry I can't- just- hold on, I think I'm about to shit myself. Is it because Halo and I are black?"</p>
<p>"Let go Morigan, we should go check and see if the other story matches up." The two officers left the room, leaving him alone.</p>
<p>'I seriously think he wanted to kill me- What happened over there?'</p>
<p>'I don't think they believed a word I said.'</p>
<p>'What did you say?'</p>
<p>'I started with: I had not seen this man before in my life, and told them we were immigrants coming from Africa.'</p>
<p>The demon started laughing again. 'This is going to be great.'</p>
<p>A few minutes later, a couple officers came in, bringing the two to a holding cell together. Uriel couldn't stop laughing at Asmodeus' story, or Morigan's reaction. "I told them that we came from Africa, got caught by the police in Mexico, so we stole a bus from an orphanage, ran out of gas in New York, a stretch I know, and so we decided to steal a piece of the clock and sell it on the black market."</p>
<p>"I told them we came from Alaska to blow up the white house but got stuck in Canada, so we stole a bus from an orphanage, ran out of gas, and stole a piece of the clock to sell on ebay."</p>
<p>"Those were way too close in comparison, especially the stealing a bus and selling a clock part."</p>
<p>"Hey, what can you say? Gay minds think alike halo."</p>
<p>"You mean great minds?"</p>
<p>"No, you know I'd be lying if I said yeah." Uriel just laughed and nodded. "Ok so, any ideas or leads at all? Maybe it's a metaphor angel, like, something that can't do it's original purpose?"</p>
<p>"I don't know at this point. Metaphorical just doesn't sound like Gabriel."</p>
<p>"Have you actually met him?"</p>
<p>"Once or twice, and he really liked material things. What time is it?"</p>
<p>Another officer came over and sat down in front of the two. He was a larger man, probably worked a desk job and ate doughnuts more than he got out in the field. "Hey man, what time is it?" Asmodeus asked.</p>
<p>"Six thirty-nine."</p>
<p>"Well dammit, that marks the end of the night. Gabriel won't come out then."</p>
<p>The officer looked at them with curiosity. "Who's Gabriel?" The two looked at him, noticing the name Benjamin on the name tag. "Accomplice, drug dealer?"</p>
<p>"He's an archangel who is on the run from G.O.D and we're trying to find him to get keys to free Lucifer from hell so we can prove god is evil." Uriel said. The demon gave him a confused look. "He's an atheist. Ben, you wouldn't happen to know of any clocks that don't chime, would you?"</p>
<p>Ben gave them a strange look. "How'd you know I was an atheist?"</p>
<p>"I'm an angel."</p>
<p>"Ah, well, I don't think I can help you, nor let you out, but I know of some clocks here that don't chime."</p>
<p>Asmodeus shook his head. "That's ok man, we already checked out a clock here that definitely wasn't it, and would rather not have to go on a clock hunting spree. We need to think bigger, Benjamin. Big Benjamin. Big Ben! Oh my Satan, how could we miss it?!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"The Big Ben in London! It's been under construction for like, twelve years, it's covered in a large tarp-thing, and I know for a fact it doesn't chime!"</p>
<p>The demon and angel looked at each other in shock and realization. Benjamin just looked confused. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go then!"</p>
<p>"Now I like the enthusiasm, however-" Before he could finish his statement, Uriel waved his hand, making everyone forget everything that had happened in the past few hours, excluding him and Asmodeus. He created a portal.</p>
<p>"Good job angel, you first."</p>
<p>"Excuse me, this is my portal, hurry up and go." The demon grinned, moving through first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tl:Dr: The two of them try to decifer the first part of the riddle, of find a clock that doesn't chime. They lock on to the idea that the clock they're looking for is The largest tiffany clock in New York. This ends up with them getting arrested, and with no leads, they allow it to happen. After talking to a police officer named Ben, they come to the conclusion that it is actually the Big ben in London.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Do you ever just have that one friend that you really hate? Cause same.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some people that Uriel would rather not talk to pick this as the perfect time to go see him.</p><p>TW for homophobic language :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>allow me to introduce myself, because for whatever reason I didn't do this before. My name is Micha (Me-cuh), I'm a witch, I'd like to say I'm smart, but unfortunetly (How the fuck do you spell that again????) this is pemdas, and my crippling depression cancels it out😎. I'm the antagonist of the story, (not this one, I mean irl) and the police/government can kiss my ass. mmmmmmmmm there's really nothing else for me to put there, so enjoy this chapter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, i have a SHITLOAD of trauma so a lot of this story is just trauma projecting-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived in London, they found themselves emerging from behind a large allyway. It was around eleven o'clock in the morning, people were on their walks to work and school. It wasn't hard to miss the large, large covered clock.</p><p>"Let's hurry this up angel. I want a croissant. They started walking until Asmodeus just stopped him and hailed a cab. There were two people up front, arguing about something or another.</p><p>"Where to?"</p><p>"Big Ben."</p><p>They stopped, listening to the demon's voice. "Ugh, Americans. That'll cost you more than you probably have." They both started laughing. Asmodeus materialized around ten thousand pounds, unbeknownst to the two up front.</p><p>"Come on halo, we don't have to take this kind of tea-and-biscuit-save-the-queen bullshit from a couple of brits." They laughed again until they saw the amount of money in the demon's hand.</p><p>"We love americans! We'll take you to Big Ben right now."</p><p>"Yeah. I also find it funny that I've only been to America three times for business trips, and you automatically assume I'm american." He turned to Uriel, whispering in his ear. "Now they'll think we're whispering about them, so pull out your phone and look judgemental." He gave a little laugh, and rested his hand on the angel's shoulder.</p><p>Because celestial phones looked so high tech and advanced, (and like all celestial technology, they were) The two could see the panic in the driver's and passenger's faces through the mirror.</p><p>In reality however, the angel got a text from Cassiel. "Where are you?"</p><p>"London ma'am. Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No, however, there are rumors around some of the angels. They believe you've been affiliating with a demon. Is this true?"</p><p>"No? Am I allowed to know who would start a rumor about something like that?"</p><p>"It would be wrong not to inform you. It was Zira, she believed you were transpiring with a demon when you vanished during the mission."</p><p>Uriel glared at the phone. "Of course it would be her..." he mumbled. "Can't learn to drop something." Asmodeus grabbed the phone from his hand, reading the text messages.</p><p>"That's a big F halo. This Zira sounds like a dumb whore. Wait, how long were you gone after I left?" The angel looked down, taking his phone back and feeling his face flush slightly. "Oh, if I knew you were so enchanted with my hands all over you-" He got cut off when the car suddenly came to a halt, and he face planted the seat in front of him.</p><p>"Shame Deus, that wouldn't have happened if you had been wearing a seatbelt."</p><p>"That's dirty angel, I'm impressed. What are you going to say to your boss lady though? I think it's kinda rude to leave her on read. I recommend telling her that Zira is a lying bitch who doesn't know what she's talking about."</p><p>He rolled his eyes and responded to the text. "I have absolutely no idea why Zira would believe that ma'am. I can talk to her later and get it sorted out."</p><p>"Good. That is all."</p><p>The two up front were sitting quietly, listening to the conversation in the back. "Your boss honestly sounds like a bitch."</p><p>"She wasn't always like that. She used to be really awesome and cool to hang out with. One day she just switched, wouldn't answer questions, wouldn't hang out, and started acting like more of a boss and less of a friend. No one knows why."</p><p>The ride was silent for a moment. "Mm, her loss then. She lost a good friend." Uriel smiled at the complement.</p><p>There was just idle conversation for a few more minutes, until the driver turned on Queen. It took nearly two hours however, due to a car accident and slow traffic on the M25. Asmodeus spent most of the time on his phone, and Uriel watched people and traffic moving outside, not realizing he was resting his head on the demon's shoulder most of the time.</p><p>When they got close to the base of the clock, the driver let them out. When he went to pay, the passenger quickly added, "We take tips!"</p><p>He thought about it for a moment. "Here's a tip, don't judge your riders before they pay. Toodles!" There was a giant tarp covering the large clock tower. "Perfect, let's go."</p><p>They had to get past a large gate with multiple guards, which was much easier than it seemed. They were pretty lax, and it only took a large rock and invisibility to get past them. The tarp was incredibly heavy, so they had to risk creating a small portal to get through.</p><p>"It's actually pretty spacey in here angel, we could fly up there?" Uriel looked around. No one else was in there, so it was perfectly safe to fly to the top. So they did.</p><p>"Do you think it matters which clock we turn?" There were several faces to the clock, one of them even five minutes behind the other.</p><p>"I hope not." They chose the one they were closest too, this one being much harder to push than the one in New York. First they pushed the large hand to the two. Nothing happened. Then to the seven. Nothing happened. Then they painstakingly pushed it back to the three, and two things happened. Number one, the clock let out a loud chime, two, a Nintendo switch magically popped out of the clock.</p><p>Asmodeus caught it. It seemed brand new, with alternating red and blue colours for the controllers.</p><p>"So... It was the right clock, and we now have a gaming device?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Moment of silence. "So what was the next part of the riddle halo?"</p><p>"We need to find the place where Z goes to smash...?" Another moment of silence. "Don't you dare say it."</p><p>"So a brothel, a bar, or a highschool."</p><p>"I'm seriously going to kick your ass."</p><p>"Arse, this is london. Have some class." The demon smiled, ignoring the glare. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go find out who Z is." The two flew down to the bottom of the clock. "Something on your mind angel?"</p><p>Uriel thought about it for a moment. "Those are obviously the smartest choices, but why would it give us this?"</p><p>Asmodeus shrugged. "Maybe as like, 'Hey, you actually got this part right, have a gift' thing. I'll keep it with me, just in case." The angel nodded. "So where do you want to check first? I can pull up all of the B's and B's, but finding a drug dealer would probably be a little harder."</p><p>"Mhhm... halo or horns?" Halo or horns was just the celestial version of the human game heads or tails. "Halo is the brothel, horns is the bar."</p><p>"Halo."</p><p>The angel flipped the coin. "Halo, alright then, I'll get the bar."</p><p>"Bet." The demon was engulfed in a dark wall of gas. When it disappeared after a few seconds, he came out as a she. Her hair was in kinky curls that covered part of her face and went to her shoulders, the leather jacket and black jeans turned into leather shorts with fishnet tights and a black crop-top with 'sinner' written on it. Her shoes turned into twelve inch heels, and she had a full face of makeup on.</p><p>"Jesus fuck Deus, you actually want to be the prostutite?"</p><p>"Yes sir. I have been waiting for this for quite a while, and now I can cross it off my bucket list. I hope you aren't planning on going like that to find this Z person."</p><p>"Oh heavens no." The same wall of smoke came up- this time it was a bright white light- and out emerged a five year old kid, who could have looked like Asmodeus' son to a normal human.</p><p>"You are adorable, like absolutely mind-fucking adorable. Come here." Uriel walked over to the demon, who picked him up and booped his nose.</p><p>A small blush set across the small angel's features. "I know, I'm going to see if I can guilt trip people into helping me find 'my parent' Z." He used finger quotes, but was slightly hard to see because his fingers were so small.</p><p>"I can't angel... I need a moment." She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two of them. "I'm keeping this forever."</p><p>She created a portal, walking the two of them out from under the large tarp to right next to the water's edge around the clock.</p><p>"Where are you keeping the switch though Deus?" Asmodeus just gave the fledgling a little grin.</p><p>"Alright halo, let's meet back here at six. If you find something, just give me a call."</p><p>"I know." They both portaled away.</p><p>Uriel started at a quiet bar that was closest to Big Ben. He had only been to one once in his entire life, so he was still new and inexperienced at doing this, fledgling or not. He walked up to the door and opened it, getting a few confused glances from some people in the back.</p><p>"Hey kiddo, what are you doing in here?"</p><p>"I'm looking for my dad. He goes by Z, have you seen him?"</p><p>The bartender was a short blonde woman, cleaning a glass. "No, I can't say that I have. Do you know his phone number or something?"</p><p>"No, I think I'm in the wrong place. I've just been looking for a while."</p><p>"Where's your mum kid?"</p><p>"Outside. Goodbye." Uriel got up, ignoring anything the bartender said after, and left. He tried this several other times with several other bars and pubs. He got varying results, going from "where's your mum?" to "Fuck off". It had taken a good part of an hour, and he had three more left until he had to meet the demon.</p><p>After about two more tries, he ducked behind an alleyway and changed back into his normal age. He was tempted to call Asmodeus, but knew the demon was probably busy. Uriel walked from out of the alleyway, he collided with the last person he wanted to see at that moment. Zira, and her best friend Anael.</p><p>"Zira! What- what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well we asked Cass where you were because you weren't answering your phone, and she said London. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Oh, I just-" He struggled to come up with an excuse, never being able to lie on demand. "I went to go look at the Big Ben, and uh, It was covered..." he motioned towards the large clock. "So I thought I would just look around." It wasn't an entire lie, Uriel just didn't mention the whole demon thing.</p><p>Anael pulled her hair into a bun. "You should have called us then! We would've loved to keep you company. Heck, let's do that now!"</p><p>"Oh! So I don't think we could today, I actually was just done here so..."</p><p>"Nope." Zira cut in. "We're going to hang out. It's been a while, and London is the perfect place. Besides, I've always wanted to see the palace."</p><p>She grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "How long do we plan on hanging out?"</p><p>"Mmm, hopefully for a few hours." Uriel had the sudden urge to scream. He just hoped Asmodeus wouldn't try to look for him. If he got away from them for a few moments, he would try to send a prayer to him.</p><p>They first dragged him to a bakery, getting different pastries. The angel remembered his friend had said a few hours back, so he wrapped a croissant in a napkin. The three of them left the bakery, heading to a clothing store.</p><p>"So are you trying a new style or something? You didn't ask me what I thought about it, Uriel." Zira asked him suddenly, when they were discreetly hidden behind a rack of clothes. "And I'm not saying the outfit is bad, but..." She walked over, buttoning the shirt all the way to the top, fixed the collar and rolled the sleeves back down. Snapping her fingers, the jeans were no longer ripped, were dark blue instead of black, and the chain appeared in her hand.</p><p>"There! Much better! You can't look like a sinner."</p><p>"Uh... Yeah," Uriel absolutely hated it. Now he knew what Asmodeus meant, and couldn't wait to escape the other angels so he could change it back. "Thanks... I was trying new things to stay with the times."</p><p>"Well that's the only reason we came here, Ana is probably getting distracted by something shiny again." She laughed loudly, looking at him as if he was supposed to understand it. "Oh, I crack myself up, Come on."</p><p>He looked at his phone. It felt like he had been there for hours, when realistically, it was only 39 minutes.</p><p>They continued walking, and Anael noticed there was some sort of protest going on at a nearby park. When the three approached, they noticed different rainbow coloured signs. Uriel already knew with Zira there, that some shit was about to go down.</p><p>"What's going on?" She asked.</p><p>A young man with a trans pin on his jacket, somewhere in his early twenties stopped yelling for a moment. "It's a protest for someone who just got beat to death because he was gay. The police won't do anything, unsurprisingly, so..." He motioned back to the crowd.</p><p>"Serves him right. God doesn't like faggots." The boy, the other angels, and a few other people stopped and stared at her in shock and disgust.</p><p>"He didn't fucking deserve that! What the fuck is your problem?" Someone else behind him yelled.</p><p>"You don't need to scream. I'm just saying, that if he read the bible, which says a man and a woman only, he could very well still be alive. Now though, he's burning in hell like the sinner he is."</p><p>Uriel could feel anger brewing inside him. "Zira, let's go."</p><p>"No! Everyone who supports this is ignoring god's will-"</p><p>"Zira," He was towering over her at this point, glaring daggers into her eyes. "I said, Let's go. Someone just died. You don't have to care, but show a little respect." She rolled her eyes, storming off. Anael looked like she was going to melt on the floor with embarrassment, and started muttering apologies to the small group of people.</p><p>The group looked at her sympathetically, and the two angels went quickly to find the last.</p><p>"You want to tell me what that was about?" When they were officially out of the park. "Especially you Uriel, defending them?" She sighed loudly. "So it's true then, you are working with a demon."</p><p>"Excuse me?" The angel's voice suddenly got quiet. The fact that he was working with Asmodeus was true, but he was pissed off at the disrespect and hatred coming from her. "How dare you assume I work with disgusting, vile, pieces of scum. The fact that you would even suggest something like that makes me sick. Sinner or not, one of father's creations was killed, and I care."</p><p>He couldn't tell if it was the fact that he was radiating power and anger, or what he said that made her suddenly back off and look down. "I apologize, Anael, we should return back to heaven."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tl: Dr: On the way there, Uriel receives a text from Cassiel that Zira spread a rumor about him working with a demon. The two get to the big ben to find out it was the right clock, but the object they got from it was a nintendo switch. They split up to find out the next part of the riddle, and after a few hours, he gets no leads. That's when Zira and another angel, Anael, find Uriel. He tries to convince them to leave, but Zira insists on hanging out with him. At one point in time, they notice a protest, a bunch of people rallying for the death of a gay man with no justice. Zira makes a homophobic comment about gays, causing Uriel to defend them and yell at her. (anael just gets really embarrassed and apologizes to the crowd.) She then accuses him of working with a demon again, which makes him angry, and tell her that she needs to get herself in check. She and Anael leave, leaving him alone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How to embarrass yourself in front of two teenagers and an archangel 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically Asmodeus gets pissy at a teenager for being named Mars and the two realize that all of the archangels (or at least Gabriel and Lucifer) are very attractive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its the dumb gays for me-</p>
<p>Also don't remember this too much but Martin and Matthew are a part of a different book series that I'm currently working on 🙈 If you're curious on that look for me on tumblr or insta @thecommissionwriter :)</p>
<p>Since there are no tw, I'd like to take this part to remind everyone that if you ever feel too triggered by any scenes at all, the summary of everything that happened is in the bottom notes, and it just briefly touches on everything. I never want anyone to go through an episode reading this so please be careful. I love yall, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They looked at him, then walked behind a tree and vanished. Uriel picked up his phone, and despite it only being 4:30, called Asmodeus, who picked up after the second ring.</p>
<p>"What's wrong angel?"</p>
<p>"How'd you know?"</p>
<p>"Just a hunch. Meet back early?"</p>
<p>"Yes. See you in a few moments." The angel went and found a public toilet, making himself invisible and portaling to where the couple agreed to meet. When he saw no one else there but the demon, he lost the invisibility.</p>
<p>"Angel? Oh..." The clothing gave him a hint of what happened recently.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I had a little run in with the bitch. She accused me of working with a demon, which, yeah, but she assumed it was because I support homosexuality and... well, you get it."</p>
<p>Before saying anything else, Asmodeus, who was a male again, snapped his fingers and reset his outfit, which excluded the buttons and sleeves. He took it upon himself to fix them, getting closer then needed and trailing his fingers up the angels' stomach. "That sucks, I'm sorry," he purred, clearly not apologetic.</p>
<p>"Deus... I could've fixed those myself-" Uriel mumbled, flushing, not making a move to back up or remove the demon's hands.</p>
<p>"But you didn't." He lingered there a moment longer, before taking a few steps back. "So I assume the G.O.D squad stopped you from checking the bars out?"</p>
<p>"Not really. I got through a good amount of them, but no clue of who an Z was. Oh," he said, materializing the croissant. "I uh, I got this for you, you mentioned that you wanted one earlier."</p>
<p>The demon's face lit up, taking the food. "Halo, have I ever told you that I love you so much?" He smiled as he flushed again, turning away. "We should head back to the clock though, and branch out from there." They walked back to the base of the clock tower again, and arrived just as the clock struck five.</p>
<p>Moving down one of the stone pathways, while watching out for any celestial forces, they came across two teenagers and an older guy arguing with an older woman who was yelling about cell phones. The shorter boy, a blond and obviously british, was yelling back at the older woman some valid points that she wouldn't listen to. The other boy standing next to the blond was a black kid who spoke with an american accent that sounded slightly southern, and was cosigning all of the blond kid's points.</p>
<p>"And I'm just saying that if you grandmas didn't fuck our earth up then we wouldn't spend all of our times on our phones, we would be going outside."</p>
<p>"Preach Mars."</p>
<p>"It's the boomer vibes for me."</p>
<p>"Who the fuck names their kid Mars?" Asmodeus asked as the woman scoffed and walked away. Neither of the boys heard him, because they turned and started talking to each other.</p>
<p>Uriel grabbed his arm gently, and walked to the two boys. He noticed that the man in the back, who was previously looking at his phone, did a quick analysis of them and furred his eyebrows, going to stand next to the boys.</p>
<p>"Can we help you?" The black haired kid asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm just wondering who names their kid Mars, or is that just a british thing." The demon said before he was slapped in the back of the head. "Alright Angel, I was just curious. Geez."</p>
<p>"Ignore him, we're just trying to figure out a riddle, if you're willing to help." They nodded. "So it goes 'Moon up. Go to where a clock doesn't chime, three, seven, two. Then find where Z resides to smash, and ask for my brother's number, Row four, 22 across. Play and find me.' We already figured out the not-chiming clock, that's why we're here in london."</p>
<p>"After going to the wrong clock," he snorted. The older man furred his eyebrows again, no doubt reaching for a hidden knife. "Woah man, calm your tits."</p>
<p>"Did you get anything from Big Ben?" The blond kid asked.</p>
<p>"How the hell did you get it that quickly?" Uriel asked, slightly shocked. "But yeah, we got a Nintendo switch."</p>
<p>"Well it's kinda obvious. Matthew got it and he's american."</p>
<p>The black kid, Matthew nodded. "I think the place you're looking for is a game store. Super Smash Bro is a popular game for the switch."</p>
<p>"And I assume Z means our generation, like, the technology generation. So, where Z goes to smash, where teenagers go to play Super Smash bro. The closest one is just a couple blocks down."</p>
<p>"Where were you guys a day ago? You guys just solved a riddle that has been unsolved for over 100 years in like, less than a minute. I'm Uriel, that's my friend Asmodeus." He stuck his hand out.</p>
<p>The blond kid shook it. "Like, christianity angel and demon?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Well that makes sense. I'm Martin, that's my boyfriend Matthew, and that's Joshua. I don't think he likes your friend very much." Joshua was glaring at Asmodeus, who was glaring back at him.</p>
<p>"Well that's probably because we accidentally broke the largest Tiffany clock in the world, and Deus has a vibe that just pisses people off when they first meet him. And what makes sense?"</p>
<p>"You aren't human. You aren't a part of the timekeepers, and yet you managed to mess with time. That's why Joshua is mad, because you could easily be trying to kill us, but when you said your names..."</p>
<p>"Oh. Deus, knock it off, he's protecting his kin."</p>
<p>Asmodeus rolled his eyes. "He didn't have to pull a knife on me."</p>
<p>"You started this," He mumbled in a faint Jamaican accent, causing the demon to nearly get whiplash turning back to him.</p>
<p>"What the fuck." It was more of a statement, less of a question. "London, Jamaica, and America, you all have a variety of flavors."</p>
<p>"England? London is a city, Jamaica and America are countries."</p>
<p>"Shut up, you're like ten, and your name is Mars."</p>
<p>"I'm sixteen, and my name is Martin. It's a nickname."</p>
<p>"I'm not taking this shit. Come on angel, we've got work to do." He grabbed Uriel's wrist, pulling him away from the three.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the help," The angel said as he was dragged away. "They solved the next riddle, we have to go to a game store. Martin said there was one a couple blocks from here, it's the closest in the area."</p>
<p>Asmodeus let Uriel's arm go, but they were still walking. "You know, believe it or not halo, I was actually listening to some of what the kid was saying."</p>
<p>He snorted. "Oh really? When you weren't fighting with Joshua or questioning the kids nickname?"</p>
<p>"Yes. They got the Big Ben thing and the smash bro's thing."</p>
<p>"Did you get that they realized we were supernatural, and they're time travelers?" He waited for a reply for a moment, but the demon's face told him all he needed to know. "Uh huh, exactly. And he was right though, London is a city."</p>
<p>"Angel, I love you, however, I will not hesitate to throw you off the London bridge. And at what point did they say they were time travelers?"</p>
<p>"Cronometrista, or the timekeepers in italian. I've only heard of it in lore books, but they keep time on track. That's why their friend didn't like you, we weren't supposed to break the clock, so he saw you as a threat to the boys."</p>
<p>"Fine then," he huffed. "So, to the game store? It's still too early to try and call Gabriel, but we could at least try and find the game."</p>
<p>"Yeah." They walked over to the still open game store, noticing the large poster advertising SSB. "Aren't we missing a step?"</p>
<p>"We need to call hell. 'My brother's number?' Lucifer is the only brother of Gabriel that you can call." A couple parents looked at them, slightly concerned. "It's for a game." They nodded, going back to what they were doing. In a slightly quieter voice, he added: "Let's ask the person up front, cause we would actually get patched into hell using our phones."</p>
<p>The two walked up to the front of the store, where a redhead woman was on her phone, not paying attention. Asmodeus thought of Belphegor for a moment.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>"Hello, how-" The woman stopped when she looked up. Her eyes swept up and down the angel, not going unnoticed by either of them. "H-how may I help you?" Uriel turned, and nearly bit a hole in his lip trying to hold in his laughter. Not at the woman, but at the demon's face, which had anger and jealousy written all over it.</p>
<p>He leaned against the counter, resting on his arms. "I'm on vacation with my friend, and I dropped my phone somewhere. My friend left his at the hotel, and I was wondering..." he paused to walk his fingers over to her and tap it gently. "Do you think I could use yours to call it?"</p>
<p>She nodded quickly, shoving it towards him. He could only imagine the look on Asmodeus' face. Dialing in hells number, 666-666-6666, he was met with absolute silence, perfect. If it didn't work, he would have heard the dial tone. "Hello? Yes, yes... London's eye? Alright, thank you so much, I'll be there in half an hour." He hung up, nodded to the demon, and handed the phone back to the woman. "Thank you, Deus..." He turned, but before leaving, he winked at the woman and mouthed 'call me', with his hands making an ASL y.</p>
<p>The angel was met with cold silence. "If you're wondering, I spelled it to give her the number to someone almost identical to me in looks and personality, and was single. The guy on the other end will have memories of meeting a redhead woman at a game store." More silence. "Deus."</p>
<p>"What?" It seemed more like a statement than a question.</p>
<p>"Is there a problem? I think she was kinda cute."</p>
<p>"Fuck you."</p>
<p>He smirked. "What's wrong, are you jealous? That's a sin you know."</p>
<p>"I'm not jealous! I just... well... you could have found another way to call instead of manipulating that poor girl. Shame on you."</p>
<p>"You're so worried about me? At least I didn't leave her hanging. And besides..." He stopped walking and turned towards Asmodeus, whispering in his ear. "She was too pure for my taste."</p>
<p>Uriel was almost certain he could pinnacle the exact moment that the demon stopped working. His face turned a deep shade of purple, and he turned, suddenly finding interest in a gray rock on the ground.</p>
<p>"O-oh." The angel winked, then turned around and started walking.</p>
<p>"Come on Deus, we have time to kill before tonight." A guy across the street gave Asmodeus a grin and a thumbs-up, which only made him flush harder.</p>
<p>They hopped around London, looking at different monuments and statues. They planned to get to the game store at around twelve, however there was a complication of the demon actually losing his phone, pushing it to one.</p>
<p>When the two got there, they made sure the cameras were disabled. Following the instructions, the game was found quickly.</p>
<p>Uriel got the Switch, and inserted the game, Nothing happened.</p>
<p>"Try hitting start dumbass."</p>
<p>"Fuck off." He pushed play, and the Switch buzzed to life. Instead of the normal black, it was a blinding golden light, that made both of them turn away and blink a few times. When they turned back, there was someone in front of them. He had six wings, the first, and largest, was a dark, sparkling golden, the second a bright lemon colour, and the smallest were pure white. His honey blond hair falling slightly on his face, and his playful, bright, golden eyes made the two want to stare at him. His cocoa skin seemed to be glowing, somehow illuminating the dark room, and they knew: they found Gabriel.</p>
<p>"Holy shit..." Asmodeus muttered, breaking the silence. "He's fucking hot." His eyes went wide, realizing what he just said.</p>
<p>Luckily for him, Gabriel let out a small giggle. "That's new for a demon." There was a small hint of doubt in the archangel's eyes, but he gave a small grin. "So..."</p>
<p>It was Uriel who spoke, trying to get to the point as quickly as possible. " Uh, Gabriel, It's about your brother... We're trying to free him from hell."</p>
<p>His breath hitched. "What?"</p>
<p>"We talked to him a couple days ago, that's how we were able to get the riddle to find you..."</p>
<p>"You saw Luci? And more importantly, why would an angel try and free my brother from hell? I thought it was paradise up there."</p>
<p>"I found out the truth, and I want to help. Heaven, and the universe, shouldn't be run by someone like him. It's far from paradise up there." Gabriel lost the smile a while ago, and looked down at the floor sadly. "We could take you to him?" he suggested.</p>
<p>The archangel shook his head and scoffed. "I would have done that already if I could have. He has a bounty on my Raph, and Mikey's head, that's suggesting that Mike made it out of there." He paused, biting his slightly trembling bottom lip. "No, he can detect the power level of us arks, I had to magic this room so that he wouldn't detect me here."</p>
<p>The angel and demon looked at each other, again in the dilemma of neither of them wanting to break the news about the older Ark.</p>
<p>"He's dead, isn't he?" He asked, voice cracking. The silence answered his question. "Right... It was stupid of me to hope. He said he would find another way out, but of course he was lying to protect us." A sob escaped his lips, partnered by a single tear that was quickly wiped away. "It's almost like... well, he was never the most level headed sometimes." Uriel cocked his head to the side, looking at him. Gabriel thought about it for a moment, "It would be easier if you just saw it." He held out his hands, to which they both looked at each other, then hesitantly took a hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tl:Dr: Uriel and Asmodeus meet back up, deciding that their individual searches were getting them no where. They walk through London, noticing two teenagers win an argument against a judgmental old woman. One of the teens calls his friend mars, which sparks the attention of Asmodeus, who (for whatever reason) is very distraught on the fact that his name is Mars. When they confront, the blond kid who had been called Mars introduced himself as Martin, the other kid as Matthew, and the adult standing next to them as Joshua. They briefly bring up that they are time travelers, and how they realized that the two are angel and demon. While Asmodeus and Joshua have a glare-off, Uriel consults in the help of Martin and Matthew, who decifer the next part of the riddle being at a game store with the game super smash bros'. They thank the boys and go to the game store, getting the next part of the riddle by calling 666-666-6666 on the game store phone. They wait until night and find the game on the shelf that the riddle identified. After putting the game in and pressing play, they had some face to face with the archangel Gabriel. Uriel explains that Lucifer sent those two, and how they want to help the archangels, and regretfully have to tell Gabriel that Michael is dead. The archangel makes a comment, and when they ask about it, he offers to show them what he's talking about through memory.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yay, finally some clarification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some memory gets revealed, Michael yells a lot. (don't worry, there's an actual chapter here)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So how are y'all doing today? </p><p>For whatever reason, I can't change the font :( so I hope context clues can help you figure out when the memory ends</p><p>Tw for swearing (more so then usual), gaslighting, abusive and manipulative behavior, this is a little darker, so just be careful :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bullshit! You're lying, you have to be! There's no way he would-" Michael was angry and in denial. There honestly no other was to phrase it. (honestly though, he was just saying what Gabriel was feeling.)</p><p>"Mikhaʾel-"</p><p>"Why would he even fall?! What reason did he have?"</p><p>"Mikha'el."</p><p>"I talked to him yesterday! He was perfectly fine! I refuse to believe-"</p><p>"Mikha'el! Silence!" He glared, but stopped talking at his father's withering stare. "I told you. He believed that his position of power was too insignificant for himself. He wanted to rule over heaven and hell, allow damned souls into paradise, and demons to run around, destroying and doing as they please. I told Samael to think about the foolishness of what he was saying, and he got violent."</p><p>That definitely did not sound right- his brother was perfectly fine with what he had, in fact, sometimes Lucifer would tell him to sit on the throne and 'watch hell until he got back.' and go to sleep for an excessive amount of time.</p><p>"And I'm telling you," He yelled, pointing in his father's face, "That I do not believe a word of that! Lucifer was fine with ruling hell!"</p><p>"What reason do I have to lie?"</p><p>Raphael looked down, not saying anything to further the argument. Jesus had his eyebrows furrowed, listening to both sides.</p><p>God noticed and looked at him. "Is there something you would like to add, Jesus? Or am I just being a liar for the sense that someone will not accept the truth?" He slapped Michael's hand away from his face. His brother looked incredibly insulted at that.</p><p>"No, I just spoke with him a few days ago. He seemed upset about something, and mentioned souls, but wouldn't go into detail."</p><p>"See, if he was so content with his ruling, then what could he possibly be upset about? I saw him before he ripped off his own halo. He was murderous, with intent of harming other angels, humans, and others."</p><p>"And I saw him too! We were making jokes about the plague. He wouldn't do anything like that, trust me, I know him much better than you ever will! You won't even say his name!" He crossed his arms and gave his father an accusing look. "I'd expect you to do something before him."</p><p>"What exactly are you implying?"</p><p>"I'm implying that you're a fucking liar." His wings were spread out, puffing up, signaling he was challenging.</p><p>He and Raphael exchanged nervous looks, before he quickly walked forward, grabbing his brother's arm and separating the two with his other. "Ok hold on, let's just settle down. Mike, just, calm down."</p><p>If his father wasn't pissed off then, he was now. "I'd urge that you remember your place Mikhaʾel. Have you forgotten who you're talking to boy? What exactly do you have to prove that I lied?"</p><p>Gabriel almost wanted to say something. He had been crowned as the smart one of his siblings, and he could probably stall until his brother thought of something. It really sucked that he didn't do intimidation well.</p><p>His brother just ruffled his wings, pushing them flat against his back. The three were looking at the two of them, wondering what would happen. "Nothing." He gently grabbed Raphael's hand, pushing it off and moving past God to get to the door.</p><p>His father grabbed his brother's wrist, stopping him from going on. "Where are you going?" He swallowed, knowing the older archangel wouldn't take that very well.</p><p>"Let go of me."</p><p>"Answer the question."</p><p>"Let. Go." His eyes started glowing.</p><p>He growled at Michael. "You're going to go find him, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes. Is that a problem?" His voice was condescending, almost daring.</p><p>"It is, because you're no longer allowed to go to hell." They weren't what? Hell was like a second home for them.</p><p>The archangel made a sound that sounded close to a laugh. "You can't keep me from talking to him. Unless you're hiding something."</p><p>God turned, giving him a look that set off all of his alarms. "I said no. It's for your own safety, to keep you from getting corrupted with his evil ideas." He didn't mean to talk shit about his missing brother, but his most nefarious ideas consisted of him stealing cheesecake from his twin, and leaving venomous snakes everywhere. It was almost unbelievable that hell was that well organized, and even more unbelievable that he could taint anything.</p><p>"I'll risk it then, let me go." His father didn't let go, and judging by the sudden crinkle of skin he only gripped tighter. He did not expect Michael to pull his arm up and bite him.</p><p>He, in retaliation, grabbed his smallest, and most sensitive, wing, giving it a violent yank. He slammed Michael into the wall, holding him by his neck.</p><p>"Stop!" Gabriel cried, not realizing it was himself talking. "Please stop."</p><p>God let go, pushing his brother towards them. He muttered something, and two white cuffs appeared around all of the archangels and the half human, then vanished. They couldn't leave Heaven now.</p><p>"Seriously? You're binding me to heaven? Why are you so adamant about not letting me see my brother?!" He was questioning that too, and the eldest archangel only looked angrier when he didn't get a response. "Fucking answer me!"</p><p>Michael let out a sonic scream, which was loud enough to make the other two archangels and half human cover their ears. Gabriel realized he couldn't hear out of his left ear for a couple seconds. They all missed the grin on their father's face.</p><p>When he stopped, his eyes hadn't stopped glowing a dark blue.</p><p>"Are you done?" Michael didn't say anything. He just shoved past God and walked towards the door, undisturbed this time. Their father said one last thing to the archangel, which made Gabriel's heart drop and his eyes water. "Keep it up Mikhaʾel, and you will be banished from Heaven."</p><p>"Bite me." He opened his wings, flying away as fast at sufficiently fast speeds. The youngest archangel wiped blood coming out of his ears, getting to his feet. He wanted to go on, but his father stood in the doorway, turning back to them.</p><p>He had never felt pure fear before, but the glare his father was giving them made him want to cower behind his half brother. Maybe it was because he was standing in the front, or he just happened to make dead eye contact with him.</p><p>"You want to explain what just happened to me? Anyone? Because I think, someone just lost their mind." When no one responded, he walked forward. "Gabriel, you've got a little more common sense then you're brother, anything you want to add?"</p><p>Honestly, he was about to start crying. "Uh- I- well he just lost his brother, so it's a little understandable as to why he would-"</p><p>God cut him off. "So did you, but do you have an urge to yell at me Gabriel, tell me it's all my fault. Look me in the eyes when I'm speaking to you."</p><p>He looked up, then instantly back down. He didn't want to do this, anyone else would be good. "No, but Michael and I are a little different from each other, so I have no reason to." He cringed. His choice of words made it seem like he was patronizing his father, but he was just trying to answer.</p><p>"Hmm, yeah, I'll keep it in mind that you and your brother are a little different. Well then maybe I'll get something different from you." He silently hoped that he was not about to be asked the awful question. "Do you think that Samael fell?" Fuck.</p><p>"I- I think that while it's possible that he did fall, the exact scenario in which you prescribed is highly improbable, following Lucifer's average pattern of behavior. If you were the only two in the situation you have provided, then your own sense of righteousness might have blinded you from what truly happened." He didn't think that anything his father said was true.</p><p>"So what you're telling me, is that you won't believe until you actually see what happened?"</p><p>He clamped his hands together. "Basically? It's just derived off the saying, 'there are three sides to a fight. One side, the other side, and the right side." He was glad that he got more logical in emotional situations, because sometimes screaming won't satisfy one party.</p><p>"And you can't just believe what I said because?"</p><p>"Because I just prefer to stick to the logical side of things. Someone's word isn't a strongly based argument."</p><p>His father thought about it for a moment. "Right, so throw away logic for a minute, and who would you really choose? I know you have emotions somewhere in that piece of ice in your head?"</p><p>Lucifer, It wasn't a debate at all. However, he didn't have the courage to say it outloud."I- I don't know."</p><p>"Don't lie to me Gabriel."</p><p>He wanted to hit his siblings for not helping him sooner, but he was so glad that Jesus grabbed his shoulder and stood in front of him.</p><p>"It is really smart to try and pit everyone against each other. Gabriel could pick either side, not out of his own choice, but because he was pressured by one side or the other. I understand you're angry at Michael, but you're turning everyone against you the more you push them."</p><p>God gave him a funny look, but didn't dwell on it any longer. "Fine then. I guess asking your standpoint is a little out of the window."</p><p>Raphael moved next to Gabriel. "Just- Lucifer just fell-" A sharp look from the younger archangel stopped his sentence. "He's not here, and he's been a big part of our lives, so..."</p><p>Their father rolled his eyes. "Right." He turned and walked to the door. Then paused, turned around and stared for a moment, then turned back and vanished.</p><p>Jesus sighed, moving to leave the room. "When you find Michael, let him know I need to speak with him."</p><p>The youngest archangel didn't waste time after that. He walked out, opening his wings and flying to find his older brother. He checked his room, Lucifer's room, Raphael's and his own. No sight. Then he flew around the garden, looked through forests of green leaves slowly turning brown, open fields, nothing.</p><p>Gabriel stood in confusion for a moment. His older brother tailed him, questioning why he stopped.</p><p>"I'm just trying to think of where else Mike would be-" He looked up, then mentally facepalmed. He just beckoned to be followed, then flew up to Heaven's tallest peak. He couldn't be absolutely silent without a spell at this speed, so when he landed behind his older brother, he saw him shift in alarm.</p><p>The archangel was far from stupid. He knew his brother was crying. If it wasn't for the puffy eyes and red nose, (or the actual tears) it would be the not so subtle wipe of his face, or his cracked voice.</p><p>"Guys, sorry you had to see that, I-" He was cut off by the two of them wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Where's jesus?"</p><p>"He went back to his heaven. He wanted to talk to you later."</p><p>"Mikey, what happened there?" Raphael asked, pulling back from the hug.</p><p>Well it was pretty obvious, he was upset at what happened. Gabriel was hoping that wasn't going to be his response, but it was justified. "I don't know, I just lost my temper. I wish I didn't, you guys shouldn't have been there. I'm sorry."</p><p>The other two said nothing, just clutched onto Michael.</p><p>"Michael... Please, please don't fall too. We can't lose you." He was genuinely afraid that his brother would try to fall, and he really didn't want to risk it.</p><p>"I won't fall. I promise."</p><p>------------</p><p>"So... you need the key I assume."</p><p>"Yes..." Neither of them full had the chance to recover from the sudden switch back to the present.</p><p>"Alright." He cupped his hands, then opened them again. There was a key, the same colour as the cage. He handed them the key, then added: "If you want to find Raph, you need to go to latitude, 12.77, longitude, -43.95, and distortion 1.05."</p><p>Asmodeus was inputting the coordinates, then stopped and gave a confused look to Gabriel. "That's in the middle of the Atlantic."</p><p>"One more thing. If you do manage to find Raphael, you need to tell him a little phrase, and let him know that you had a civil conversation with me. It's for his safety."</p><p>"Yeah, of course."</p><p>"Tell him it's a tails on the playing coin. He- he'll understand."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>The Archangel gave a playful smile, then turned serious. "If I find out you are lying to me, safety or not, I will find you and annihilate you both. Tell Lucifer and Raph I said I miss them." Before they could respond, his wings expanded, and he grew a bright golden before vanishing.</p><p>They were portaling back to hell, Uriel already having his demonic disguise back on. "Man, I can't help but feel for them." Asmodeus started. "I couldn't imagine what I would do if something happened to Belph. I mean yeah, she's a little bitch, but she's my sister."</p><p>"I don't know the feeling, but yeah I get the idea." They walked through hells doors, and Belphegor was staring at her phone.</p><p>"One of these days you're going to get fired, sissy."</p><p>She perked up. "Oh, how did it go? Did you find him?" The demon grinned, holding up the small key. "Lit." She gave them the key to get to the top floor.</p><p>"You think you can handle another elevator ride angel?"</p><p>He sighed. "I've already done it four times. What's two more?" They walked to the elevator, heading straight to level 666. The angel had to stop himself from puking on the laughing demon as the door opened. "Fuck you Deus."</p><p>"I will forever cherish your reaction to the elevator," he said, as he took a picture of the angel, which resulted in him getting a hand swatted at him. "Love you too halo."</p><p>They walked down the long hallway, and knocked on the door. Lilith opened, her normal scowl resting on her face.</p><p>"I assume you have good news?" She asked.</p><p>The demon held up the key. She smiled and opened the door to let the two in, and held her hand out to get the key. "We got the coordinates to find Raphael, and Gabriel said he misses you."</p><p>Lucifer let out a little smile at that.</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking sir," Asmodeus started, "How did you know that G.O.D was evil?"</p><p>"Well that's a fun story..." he snapped his fingers and placed the memory in their minds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you read through that chapter, I'm so proud of you, this stuff can be hard, and you did it.<br/>If not, I'm still proud of you for knowing yourself well enough to know that's not something you can read.</p><p>I love y'all, and if something's happening or has happened, y'all are strong, and will make it through. I may not have faith in god, but I do in you.<br/>National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1-800-799-7233<br/>-----------<br/>Tl: Dr: In the perspective of Gabriel, the memory starts with Michael getting in a very heated argument with his father. Michael sticks up for his twin who he doesn't believe has fallen, though he doesn't have any proof. God starts getting angry and reminds he to 'remember his place' which causes Michael to attempt to leave to go find their brother. God forbids all four of them (Jesus, Raphael, Michael, and Gabriel) from going to hell, and refuses to let the archangel leave, which is when Michael gets physical, and they start to fight. They stop when Gabriel begs them to, and God uses magic to link them to heaven, making it impossible for them to leave it. Michael storms out, leaving the other three with their father. He then directs his attention to Gabriel, attempting to get answers out of him. However. Gabriel isn't good with confrentation, and he only answers neutrally, even though he believes his brother is innocent. Jesus tells god that he shouldn't try and divide them, to which he leaves. Gabriel and Raph are left to find Michael, to and they fear that Michael will fall. He promises not to, and that marks the end of the memory. Back to the present, in Uriel's perspective, Gabriel gives them the key, coordinates to find Gabriel, and tells them to remember side tails.  They bring back the first key, and ask Lucifer how he ended up in the situation he is now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Search and rescue but make it ✨underwater✨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They take a trip and meet some fairy tales? I don't know man, you'll see</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good evening y'all 🤠 </p>
<p>Small request, do y'all mind checking out my website? It's a commission writing thing, and I can give y'all the url if you're curious. That's all :)</p>
<p>Tw for god being a shitty father again, though we get a little bonding time with the twins. This isn't all too bad, just be careful :)</p>
<p>Is there a correct way to spell Y'all? Cause it keeps saying I'm spelling it wrong 🤨 It it even a word in the dictionary? Who knows.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer had flown from hell to find his father about a problem in hell. His scarlet wings shimmered in heaven's light, the field of grass under him bloomed with purple flowers.</p>
<p>"Mikey," he said passing his twin brother, who was sitting in the grass, a small bunny resting on his lap. "Have you seen dad?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Uh, I believe he's in the garden Morningstar."</p>
<p>"Thanks glow stick." The bunny sniffed the air, then burrowed itself under the ark's hand.</p>
<p>Michael rolled his eyes. "Is that your new nickname of the century? First of all, it doesn't make sense in any context that I can think of, nor is it some variation of an 'inside joke'." He used finger-quotes on the last part. "Besides, wouldn't you be glow stick? You're the light bringer brother."</p>
<p>"Maybe, brother," he mocked his twin's choice of word. "Jeez, you still talk like we're in the Middle Ages or something Mikhaʾel."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. "We are. What do you want? Ah, wake up and smell the plague y'all. What do you mean my pet rat is looking at you funny, just call him, his name is bubonic." Both archangels snorted at that.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll see you around."</p>
<p>"Goodbye Samael."</p>
<p>"Ah ah," Lucifer tutted. "It's Lucifer now, it sounds better. Remember?"</p>
<p>"Oh right Luci, my most sincere apology."</p>
<p>"Fuck you Mike," but they were both smiling.</p>
<p>He flew off, still grinning when he found God. "Father." He bowed. "I came to speak with you."</p>
<p>"Of course Samael." He frowned slightly at the name, god had chosen to ignore his name change. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"It's about some of the souls that have arrived in hell. Some of them are not sinners."</p>
<p>"Explain."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not sure I can father. They have done no wrong, some are even very devout Christians."</p>
<p>"Could you provide some examples?"</p>
<p>"Yes sir. Madam Taman Farigild, Sir Casseral Gone, Livian Frelling-"</p>
<p>God lifted his hand up, signaling for Lucifer to stop. "None of them have followed my will. They are homosexuals, atheists, they believe in other gods, therefore they belong in hell."</p>
<p>He gave a confused look. "I am not understanding why they belong with sinners. I thought you love all, non believers included."</p>
<p>"I love all who follow me."</p>
<p>"But that's not fair sir, they don't deserve torture for eternity! I'm sending their souls to heaven, sir, whether you like it or not."</p>
<p>"No Samael. If they are faithless followers, they do not deserve heaven. That is the end of this discussion."</p>
<p>Lucifer growled. "Discussion not over, don't turn your back on me! So all you care about is your image huh? It's Jehovah or nothing right? Who cares about free will?"</p>
<p>He turned to the archangel, fire in his eyes. "Watch your tongue, follow as I say Samael."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>He glared at Lucifer, lashing out and hitting him across the cheek. "You worthless sinner, this is why human souls fear the very thought of you, why they try to be good their whole life to not end up with you."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>God thrust the Bible into the ark's hands. He yelped and dropped it, the book burning crosses into his hands. "Oh right," he said rolling his eyes, and tapping the Morningstar's forehead.</p>
<p>His eyes widened, then filled with unbridled fury. "You- you told them I was a monster, that my own brother threw me into hell?!"</p>
<p>"You had it coming. I knew you would be the one to deceive me, so I had to ensure that everyone knew who the bad guy was."</p>
<p>"How dare you." He shoved past God, who grabbed his wrist.</p>
<p>"And where do you think you're going now?"</p>
<p>"Let go of me Jehovah."</p>
<p>"Oh, so we're on a first name basis now?"</p>
<p>"Let. Go." His eyes grew dark, the colourful scarlet colding into a murderous red, wings doing the same.</p>
<p>"What, going to go cry to your brother? I don't think he needs to know about this Samael. Or, Lucifer, as you like to be called."</p>
<p>"You can't keep me from talking to him." He bit him, wrenching the hand off his wrist, and sent a burst of energy for him to get away. It didn't work.</p>
<p>God grabbed his smallest, and most sensitive, wing, giving it a violent yank and grinning when he heard a loud yelp from the archangel.</p>
<p>He turned and drove his fist into God's cheek, and kicked him in the leg. He didn't hear the spell being whispered until it violated his senses, making his vision fuzzy, making it hard to hear or breath, and to top it, he could feel the energy draining out of him.</p>
<p>An arm wrapped around his throat. "That's the thing, I very well can." Before the Morningstar could comprehend it, he was thrown into a murky black portal, landing in a dark cage.</p>
<p>"What-"</p>
<p>"Enjoy your stay Lucifer." The word dripped with venom. "Hope you got the chance to say goodbye."</p>
<p>"Hey, no, you can't just leave me in here!" It didn't matter, the portal was already closed. "Fuck you dad, THESE ROLES WILL BE FLIPPED ONE DAY! Fuck you!"</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>They were on their way to the middle of the Atlantic, with no problem flying because it was around midnight in Brasilia. Time zones were very interesting things.</p>
<p>"I just can't believe someone could be that conceited. Like, that's selfish as hell to lock up your son because of your need to be right." Uriel started, after flying in silence for about ten minutes.</p>
<p>"Seriously! Shittiest father award goes to the big man in the sky."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I really hope we find these keys and free Lucifer. I don't think they can live like this anymore."</p>
<p>Asmodeus shook his head. "I agree." It didn't take them too long to get there, and they found themselves hovering over the large body of water.</p>
<p>The Angel shone his halo to try and look for anything on or around the water. Nothing. "I think... I think we have to go down Deus."</p>
<p>"Into the water?" He took off his sock and shoe and dipped a pointed foot into the water, almost immediately pulling it back out. "It's freezing!"</p>
<p>"You seriously can't handle a little bit of cold water?"</p>
<p>"What if I get hypothermia? Catch a cold? The Corona virus is going around, and I do not need that right now."</p>
<p>"You're a demon, Deus, I don't think you have to worry about that. Come on, just use your powers to cast a heating spell or something."</p>
<p>"Sigh."</p>
<p>"...Deus, the fate of the universe is kinda resting on us going in here and getting the key. What happened to wanting to get the arks back together and stop G.O.D?"</p>
<p>He sighed. "I do angel, I really do. It's just that this water is so fucking cold. Raphael did not have to throw us in the middle of the Atlantic. And I don't think it's the fate of the universe on our hands."</p>
<p>"It is the universe if he rules over it." Uriel lifted his arms, the same bright glow coming over him. His shirt and legs suddenly vanished, along with his large, vibrant wings, and a lavender fishtail appeared. He belly flopped, vanishing into the black water. "Ow, fuck."</p>
<p>"You so just face planted that water. Haha dumbass." He went back under for a few moments. "Halo?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the shapeshifted angel leaped up, grabbing Asmodeus' legs and dragging him into the cold ocean. He had only a couple seconds to change, which wasn't enough time, and resurfaced, his tail resembling more of a shark tail.</p>
<p>"Excuse me!" He was met with laughter.</p>
<p>"There. Now you can stop whining about the water temperature." He turned and started swimming downwards, the only light coming from his halo. The shifted demon followed closely after.</p>
<p>"I was joking angel, I could have totally gone in the water myself."</p>
<p>"You took too long Deus, I just wanted to get things moving. How far down do you think we need to go, or do you think we need to look for something?"</p>
<p>"I don't know...oh." They were stopped by two other mermaids.. "Halt! You are not permitted to swim here." They both pointed spears at the boys. "You will come with us or suffer the consequences!"</p>
<p>"Woah, woah, ladies, hold on. We didn't know we couldn't be here." Uriel started to say.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we're just looking for someone."</p>
<p>Neither of them moved, or relaxed. "You will come with us, or suffer the consequences. This is Atlantis territory. You are not permitted to be here."</p>
<p>"We'll just swim back up." They didn't get the chance. Before they could turn around, someone shot them with a hypodermic needle.</p>
<p>"Oh hell," Asmodeus said before they both lost consciousness.</p>
<p>"Hey. Deus. Asmodeus." Uriel sharply whispered. He shot up, the chains on his arm clanging loudly against the cage bars. "Great, you're awake at least. I was trying to not let them know that I was, but great."</p>
<p>"Shut up angel." He sat up, as well as he could underwater, shaking his head slightly. "I didn't even know mermaids existed."</p>
<p>"It shouldn't be weird considering who and what we are... but yeah, I didn't either. Nor did I know there were swimming restrictions. There must be a war or feud or something with other merfolk."</p>
<p>Suddenly, the doors to the room they were in burst open, and ten mermaids in armor made a pathway for a heavily jeweled one. Uriel assumed she was a royal.</p>
<p>"State your name and reasoning of being here. Now." The two looked at each other, wondering if she knew they weren't mermaids, and how much they should say.</p>
<p>"Uh... Well I'm Asmodeus, and-" He jumped when one of the guards slammed a spear into a bar of the cage.</p>
<p>"I couldn't care less about what you decide you want to call yourself, I want your kingdom name." She demanded. They exchanged confused looks.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Your highness," she softened slightly at the title. "We don't belong to a kingdom. We aren't even true blood mermaids." The guards made eye contact, exchanging confused looks with each other. "We're trying to find someone." He decided not to tell her the entire story, something about the queen made him feel suspicious and kind of sick.</p>
<p>"You attempt to make a fool of me? You have a tail, can breathe underwater, and my guards saw your oddly shaped trident, and your golden crown. Your matching blade as well." She disregarded the last statement.</p>
<p>"That was my halo," he made it appear, causing the guards to jump back into defense mode. He quickly made it vanish. "That was Asmodeus' bident, and my battle knife. I'm an angel, and he's a demon."</p>
<p>"Angels and demons do not exist. They are book characters, simply stories."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's what we thought about mermaids, but here we are." The shifted demon said.</p>
<p>"I-" she never got to finish her statement, before alarms started sounding around the area. "Shit," she cursed. "Get to your battle stations, now!" The royal and the guards left the room quickly, latching the door shut and leaving Uriel and Asmodeus locked in the cage.</p>
<p>"Well," the shifted demon yelled over the sirens, "now what?"</p>
<p>"We should see what's going on. Remember, we still need to get clues to where Raphael is!"</p>
<p>"Right, right. How long were we out?" The shifted angel shrugged. "Alright, one second." He was enveloped in blackening water, changing into a squid. One of the perks of having dark magic powers (or light magic powers, almost the same) was being able to shapeshift into almost anything.</p>
<p>He was mimicked, both of them sliding out of the cage bars, then changing back into mermaids. "Ok, we just need to get out of this room, come on angel."</p>
<p>"Why not just portal out?"</p>
<p>"Come on, you're smarter than this. If we haven't physically or mentally been awake and active to see where we're going, we can't portal there. The London thing, we just had to look at a map. Because of uncharted waters, we can only go to the other side of this room and out of the water."</p>
<p>"Well yeah, I just thought maybe we could try because we technically have physically been on the other side of this door."</p>
<p>"It's too risky."</p>
<p>"What do you propose then?"</p>
<p>He thought about it for a moment. "I have absolutely no idea. I'm going to take a guess and say there is a lifting bolt on the other side. So I think we need something thin and strong to wedge in this little crack." The crack was no bigger than a mechanical pencil. The shifted demon tried sticking his finger through, only for it to be too big.</p>
<p>Uriel rolled his eyes, and they heard the latch open. Stepping back, they got in a fighting position. A few guards came in, one of them saying: "If you are who you say you are, then help us."</p>
<p>"And if we aren't?"</p>
<p>"Then you will die in here." They turned to leave.</p>
<p>"No, we'll help you, we just need our weapons. The bident and the knife."</p>
<p>The mermaid nodded, and two other guards came over, handing them the weapons. "The mission, defeat the sirens. You look more like sirens then mermaids, so you can ultimately go in first. What can you do?"</p>
<p>"We can shapeshift, portal to other places, but we have to have a map or have seen it, we can send out bursts of energy to stun, distract, or kill, but generally do that with our weapons. There's telekinesis, superstrenth, advanced healing, force fields, flying but only with our wings, and invisibility."</p>
<p>"Okay. Help us, and we will help you find who you are looking for."</p>
<p>They left the room, swimming down a dark-blue illuminated hallway. There was yelling and loud noises from a distance, but the guards continued on. "How do you defeat the sirens?"</p>
<p>"More importantly," Asmodeus added, "How do we tell who is a mermaid and who is a siren?"</p>
<p>"Impale them in the heart, and the obvious difference is the colour."</p>
<p>"The col-" He didn't get to finish before a dark skinned siren came crashing through a wall. He hissed at them moments prior to getting stabbed in the chest with a large spear. He turned to the shifted angel. "The sirens are black Halo. Black skinned, like us."</p>
<p>"Oh." The guards pulled the two in the same room the siren came from. It was a large grand hall, filled with fighting and commotion. The guards quickly started fighting, leaving the two boys alone. "Wait, but doesn't this make us a target to the mermaids, because-" He narrowly dodged a flying spear. "Oh fuck me."</p>
<p>"Let's go." They sprang into action, working as partners in the fight. Uriel was deflecting attacks and fighting off mermaids and other sirens who didn't recognize the two. Asmodeus was attacking left and right, sending punches one way and lethal blasts the other.</p>
<p>At one point, Uriel was grabbed by the arm and pulled away, being attacked by two significantly larger sirens. He pulled out his knife and slashed at one of them, missing by centimeters. They retaliated by pulling two golden tridents and he had to swim up, getting cut on his tail.</p>
<p>After a two second analysis, he realized that only a few of the sirens had actual tridents, and a couple of them were fighting Asmodeus. They lunged up, and he moved again, going behind and slitting the back of one of them.</p>
<p>By this point, a lot of the background fighting had spread out around the castle, giving more space in the hall. Uriel thought about going invisible, but the bubbles would give him away. He portaled behind them as they charged again, ramming his blade into the upper back. He just barely missed the heart, and the siren he stabbed turned around with such speed, that it caught him by surprise.</p>
<p>The other siren jumped at him, burying razor sharp claws into the shifted angel's stomach. He let out a stifled gasp, grabbing the wrists and squeezing until he felt a snap. The siren, who he now referred to as claws (even though they both had claws), jumped back with a pained face. The siren who didn't claw him, who Uriel now referred to as slash, charged him again with the trident. He was ready for it though, as he used his telekinesis to slow Slash, and yank the trident out of his hands.</p>
<p>He glanced at Asmodeus, who was concentrating on the fight. Using his powers again, he brought the trident to himself, and hurled it at Slash, stabbing their tail with it. The siren screamed, and he let himself breath for a second.</p>
<p>Uriel started to come to the conclusion that not killing them, he only weakened them, and majorly pissed them off. Both sirens were back up, growling at them with tridents in hand. He sighed, feeling the stinging on his stomach slowly start to go away. He did a quick assessment: Slash had three large holes on his tail, and a stab in his back, Claw had two broken wrists, a slit on his back.</p>
<p>He had healing cuts on his stomach and tail a couple hits from other mermaids and sirens. The room had gotten more crowded in the small span of time, and he found it harder to keep himself from getting attacked by others.</p>
<p>Half of the attacks he had in mind wouldn't work without his legs, which didn't really help him with the battle. They rushed him, their hits significantly faster than before. He wasn't having trouble keeping up with the two, until one of them grabbed his chin and kissed him.</p>
<p>Uriel's eyes widened. He tried to pull away, but realized he couldn't move. After a moment he knew what it was and prayed to Asmodeus. 'These motherfuckers stunned me!'</p>
<p>'Shit. Alright, I'm coming to you... oh wait, nevermind, I can't fucking move.'</p>
<p>He felt his arms being grabbed, and he was...dragged out of the hall? He assumed they would try and kill him, not that it would work though. 'Are you being taken out of the grand hall hall too?'</p>
<p>'I think so. I mean, they haven't tried stabbing me in the heart, so...?' They continued dragging the two, and eventually left the palace. The shifted angel tried his hardest to just move a finger, but it was no use.</p>
<p>"They can't know where we are headed." This was the first time Uriel had heard a siren's voice, and it sounded... soothing, like the type of voice someone would want to hear when listening to a poem, or calming tone when having a bad day. Nothing like the mermaids.</p>
<p>Then they started to sing. He could slowly start to feel his thoughts turning into mush, and the vocals lulling him to sleep. Something in his mind was telling him to stay awake, but he wasn't sure if it was the danger part, or the part that he didn't want to stop listening to the music.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tl:Dr: memory, in Lucifer's point of view. He flies around heaven almost five centuries ago, finding Michael and having a short conversation with him, mentioning how he changed his name from Samael to Lucifer. He then finds his father (who he was originally looking for) and questions why he's been getting good souls in hell. God explains that they do something that he doesn't agree with (eg, homosexuality, atheism, etc) This upsets the archangel, who tells him that he lies when he says he loves all, and that he says he sending them to heaven whether he likes it or not. God says no, and they start to argue, which makes Lucifer try and leave to talk to Michael about this, but his father grabs him and gets physical, and the fight ends with him locking Lucifer in the cage in hell. Back to the point of view of Uriel, He and Asmodeus set off to find the next key, which takes them into the Atlantic ocean. They transform into mermaid type creatures, and start swimming down, but don't make it too far when they get captured by very hostile mermaids. They wake up in a cage, and are met with a bunch of mermaid guards and a queen, who demands to know what kingdom they work for. They explain they are celestial beings, but the queen doesn't believe it. Before anything else can happen, sirens go off, and the queen leaves, and comes back a few minutes later, telling them to help fight in a war against the sirens. The way they tell the difference is sirens are darkskinned and mermaids are lightskinned. Asmodues and Uriel both get into individual fights with two larger sirens each, and they're holding their own, until they get paralyzed and taken away from the mermaid kingdom by the sirens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. So it turns out mermaids are kinda racist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stan Queen Liliuokalani for clear skin, and give the Hawiians their fucking land back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Afternoon motherfuckers, monsterfuckers, and twinks</p>
<p>I just want to say right here right now, that I had to do a lot of research to find out Hawaiian history, and google isn't the most easy place to look. The reason I made the siren queen Liliuokalani is because one, there needs to be more teachings of what happened to Hawaii, and two, because of what's happening now. Mark Zuckerburg is the fourth richest person alive, and he's trying to steal Hawaiian land to make another goddamn mansion that he doesn't need. He's another greedy asshole, and we need to do all we can to make sure we help the native Hawaiians get their land back, not just keep it. Sign petitions, make videos, do what you can, we cannot allow him to get what he wants. </p>
<p>Also, if any Native Hawaiians have any tips or criticism of something that I can add or something that I messed up, please let me know, I want to make sure I represent your queen in the best way possible, and I will change anything I need to to make it better.</p>
<p>I don't think there are any trigger warnings needed in this chapter, but as always, tread carefully, I love yall :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>GOD FUCKIN DAMN IT- I just realised that I put "Your highness" instead of "Your majesty" for every fucking address, so I hope you guys are fine with that, because I couldn't work up the motivation to change it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two woke up, feeling energized... and in beds. The same bed to be exact. "This was unexpected," Asmodeus mumbled groggily, rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Hey, we can move now." Uriel got up, swimming over to the door and trying the knob. It was unlocked, to both of their surprise.</p>
<p>"Come on. I'm going to take a wild guess and say we're in the siren palace, so we should try and find out what this," He motioned to the room they were in, "and the whole war slash not killing us thing is about."</p>
<p>Asmodeus got up, swimming over to Uriel. When they opened the door, they were greeted with their weapons and a note next to them.</p>
<p>"Huh, the note reads, 'To the end of the hallway, make a right, up, and the second room on the right, where you will be escorted from there.'" The turned angel looked to the end of the corridor, where the dark purple lights doing nothing to light the way.</p>
<p>"Uh... How long is this hallway?"</p>
<p>"That's an excellent question. I guess they aren't expecting us to attack them, seeing as," he motioned to the blade and bident on the floor.</p>
<p>"Well, lead the way angel." They started swimming, passing by fish and smaller aquatic creatures. The two couldn't help but notice the similarity to hell, the long corridors with lots of unopened doors, the dim lighting. "So how do you think we stayed on the bed while asleep?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"When we were on the beds in the room, how did we stay down on the bed?"</p>
<p>"Have you seen, or weighed these tails? They're dense as shit. I don't know why, or how logic isn't affecting mermaids or sirens, but they're heavy."</p>
<p>"Ok yes, but doesn't water make things lighter?"</p>
<p>"I mean, yeah? I don't know man, if this blows over, we should look it up."</p>
<p>"When, angel, have a little optimism. We are going to find Raph, get that second key, find out what Michael did with the third one, free Lucifer and kick G.O.D's hoity-toity, I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone ass, and I'm going to fucking marry you."</p>
<p>He grinned. "I'll hold you to that Deus, but at least take me on a first date."</p>
<p>"What, saving the world and getting kidnapped by really welcoming, as far as we can tell, sirens isn't a good enough first date to you?"</p>
<p>"I'd prefer one where we aren't having to solve annoyingly long riddles or fight for our lives; you understand." Both of them let out small chuckles, still swimming down the large corridor.</p>
<p>"That's fair. That means you aren't allowed to die on me angel."</p>
<p>"The same applies to you. I will bring you back and punch you in the face." Asmodeus grinned again. Then, he hesitantly brought his hand up and grabbed Uriel's, who gripped it back and smiled. They swam in comfortable silence, until they got to a space where the path separated in two different directions, and the light didn't reveal the space ahead of them.</p>
<p>"Is this the end?"</p>
<p>"I... I think so."</p>
<p>"Hold up, let me check..." He let go, and swam forward quickly. Seconds later, the shifted angel heard a loud thump, and he came back, holding his head. "Yeah, that was the end of the hall."</p>
<p>Uriel couldn't hold back a shriek of laughter. He clutched his stomach, tilting his head back.</p>
<p>"Haha, so funny." He didn't respond. "If you don't stop, I will bite the shit out of your neck," Asmodeus growled.</p>
<p>This only made him laugh harder. "Don't worry, I- I can, I can just turn the light off- and move over, I would be perfectly fine. The w-wall on the other hand..."</p>
<p>The shifted demon nodded a couple times, before charging at the shifted angel and ramming him into the wall, pinning his arms above his head. He shook his head and failed to resist a chuckle when he found out that this action only made him laugh even harder, which he didn't think was possible.</p>
<p>"If- if I moved over a couple feet, t-then you would've f-found the wall." A pause. "I- if I could cry underwater..."</p>
<p>"You're impossible... When you're ready..."</p>
<p>"You're just mad that I get more of a laugh from this, then you watching me in Hell's elevator."</p>
<p>Asmodeus just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Ok... ok, I'm ready."</p>
<p>"You sure angel?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he mock wiped his eyes. "Lets go."</p>
<p>They followed the rest of the directions, Uriel still having the same smile on his face. True to the note, two guards who looked similar to the ones that kidnapped the two. They gave warm smiles, unlike the mermaid guards, and motioned for them to follow.</p>
<p>They didn't have weapons, and the angel would have assumed they were a pacifist group if they didn't weren't in war with the mermaids. They were led into a throne room, and met with a smiling queen. The shifted angel felt a surge of ease and calm.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Nexis, Mallos, you may leave." the two assumed it was the guards, because they bowed and turned and walked out of the room. "Hello, I am-"</p>
<p>"You look like queen Liliuokalani," Asmodeus cut her off. It was true, the siren queen looked a lot like the former queen of Hawaii. </p>
<p>"Deus!" Uriel muttered sharply. He did just cut off royalty after all.</p>
<p>She just smiled. "You are very observant my dear, and I do not mind, we are a place of serenity and peace. As for your comment, I am the former queen of Hawaii."</p>
<p>"And you became a siren queen, congrats to you your majesty."</p>
<p>"Thank you, I worked my way here after being kicked out of my home." She looked slightly sad, but continued. "But we must get down to business. I must ask why you two have shifted yourselves, and why you chose to affiliate with the mermaids."</p>
<p>The shifted angel quickly explained the story, telling her about needing to find Raph. She listened intently.</p>
<p>"I was hardly aware of the existence of angels. There were rumors of avaions, but..." She stopped and thought about it.</p>
<p>"I mean... we didn't know about mermaids and sirens until a couple hours ago. I guess that means that you don't know anything about who we're looking for."</p>
<p>"Well, that isn't entirely true. The rumor that there was about avions started before I became queen. It was said that the king before I had talked to a winged humanoid creature, but was never confirmed."</p>
<p>"But the coordinates that Raphael gave to us, or Gabriel I guess, led us into mermaid territory, and they said that they didn't know celestial beings like angels and demons existed either. I doubt that they would have missed him."</p>
<p>"At what time did your angel vanish?"</p>
<p>The two thought about it. It wasn't as easy as just thinking of when they vanished, because at times they could leave for years on end, and God could have lied about when they disappeared.</p>
<p>"Well, from what I can recall about the conversation we had with Raph's older brother," the shifted demon started, "is that Lucifer was locked in hell somewhere around the middle ages."</p>
<p>"Could you narrow it down a little more?"</p>
<p>Uriel added some information. "In his and Michael's last conversation, Michael mentioned the bubonic plague, so it had to be anywhere from 1345 to 1500."</p>
<p>"I see why. That was when we had resided in that land, before the mermaids came and drove the sirens out. They are evil beings, not the type of creatures to try to mingle with. The king of that time is unfortunately retired, gone off to who knows where, but he is known for writing down everything. He would most definitely have some sort of transcript." Queen Liliuokalani got off the throne, heading to a closed door on the east of the two. She pulled off her crown and inserted one side into the keyhole and twisted.</p>
<p>The door opened to reveal another long corridor. She turned and motioned for the boys to follow her. "This is the royal chamber, and one room has to have the scroll." After passing a few doors, the siren queen stopped, unlocking a door.</p>
<p>"Oh..." the room was huge, filled with rows of shelves that were full of scrolls. "That's... that's a lot of writing. Are they labeled?" The shifted angel asked.</p>
<p>"Uh..." she chuckled awkwardly. "The former king didn't like his stuff arranged, because, and I quote, 'Thieves, pirates, zombie creatures, whatever may get their hands on my beautiful writing. No, no, I will not have it. I know my creations like the back of my hand, and those who try to steal my secrets? Ha!' So, there's no order or way to find it simply."</p>
<p>"So we have to read through all of these to find it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Asmodeus let out a groan that Uriel felt in his soul.</p>
<p>"Let's do this then."</p>
<p>The boys started on one side of the room while the queen started on the other. The first scroll that Uriel pulled down was a recipe on how to make a 'killer batch of fried wings', but it didn't state what animal. He found that the weirdest part.</p>
<p>Queen Liliuokalani found a map to the location of a hidden supply of oranges. It wasn't relevant at all to what they were looking for, but after a quick scan, she found out it was hidden buckets of orange paint.</p>
<p>Asmodeus made a comment about how crunchy the shifted angel's wings would be if he deep fried them; he didn't laugh. Almost as some sort of fucked up karma (the shifted demon insisted that it was bad luck, and completely coincidental) the scroll he pulled wasn't a map or instructions, but rather, very graphic gay sex between four different people. He considered the worst part of it being the fact that two of the creatures had tentacles. He quickly rolled it back up and threw it on the shelf, unable to stop the image from forming in his mind.</p>
<p>This went on for a significantly long time. There were scrolls on birds, folklore, myths, summonings, instructions, even how sirens urinate; The shifted demon also stumbled upon the last one.</p>
<p>"Anyone else feel like they know more about seashells than finding anything about Raph?" Uriel asked all of a sudden. He was met with nods of agreement. "Well then this is getting us nowhere. Are you absolutely certain there are no patterns to try to decipher this, your highness?"</p>
<p>"If there was, he never mentioned anything about them."</p>
<p>"I'm taking a break then. Sorry angel, but if I have to read another satan-damn script about whatever this psycho, constantly horny siren king, then I'm going to legitimately lose my shit."</p>
<p>"Understandable."</p>
<p>"Your highness, no offense, but there is no fucking way that the old king remembered everything in here. Some of the stuff he wrote was only partially written in some places because he couldn't remember what all happened." It was fairly obvious the shifted demon was pissed off by what he had been finding.</p>
<p>"We could always ask the elder council about it. I know they won't know how to decipher any of this, because yes, I asked before, but maybe one of them could give us an idea of what to do."</p>
<p>"Maybe we should have started with that."</p>
<p>"Like I said, I didn't think to ask them because they wouldn't know."</p>
<p>"Yeah Deus."</p>
<p>The two boys swam towards the queen and they left the room, swimming down the long corridor. Queen Liliuokalani led them down a series of twists and turns, as they went to find the elder council.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty," One of them addressed as she swam into a large, delicately decorated room. "How may we be of service to you?"</p>
<p>"I require your help. I am aware you don't understand His majesty's particular fashioned organization, but are you acquainted with any idea of how he may have. For example, any jewelry or special catch phrase that he would constantly say? All suggestions may assist what we're looking for."</p>
<p>"Before we fulfil your request, we must familiarize ourselves with those you choose to associate with," the same woman said, motioning towards the couple.</p>
<p>The queen blushed. "Of course. This is Asmodeus and Uriel. While they may take on the form of Sirens, they are in fact, not a part of the species. They are celestial beings, Angel," she pointed to Uriel, "and demon," she pointed to Asmodeus. "They have asked for assistance in locating an important figure of power."</p>
<p>"We see. Unfortunately, the King had no pattern of placement, however, the old kind had a scribe, locate them, and they may be able to assist what you are looking for. The only problem that can be foreseen in your quest to find them is the fact that His Majesties scribe has not been seen in decades." Before any of them could reply, the council member pulled out a rusted locket and handed it to the queen.</p>
<p>"Thank you." They nodded. "Uriel, Asmodeus, there is no time to waste. Come along." The three of them swam out of the room. Uriel was fairly sure that he heard one of them start to yell about it being 'prune time' through the door.</p>
<p>They went back into the throne room, Queen Liliuokalani analyzed the rusted locket, looking at the top of the locket to reveal Asmodeus' favourite thing in the world: more coordinates.</p>
<p>"Yay..." he stretched out in a very monotone voice. "Where are we going this time? Antarctica, Gulf of mexico, some random river in the Amazon rainforest?"</p>
<p>"Hawaii." she stated.</p>
<p>"Oh shit."</p>
<p>The queen sighed. "I guess it would be nice to see it again, but it's been overrun by dumbass fucking Americans who care about guns more than youth and have a fattass orange bitch controlling their country."</p>
<p>"Preach."</p>
<p>She sighed again. "My crown is slipping. I have a purpose right now, and it is to help you restore Heaven back to a safe place. As long as my people don't forget me, and my name is still remembered, and am, and always will be the queen of Hawaiki."</p>
<p>"And that's on what?"</p>
<p>"Period." Uriel spoke for the first time in that conversation.</p>
<p>"Is it in the water though?" the shifted demon asked. "Not sure how far you would get without legs."</p>
<p>"Deus- Tell me how you could be the scribe of a siren king and live on land."</p>
<p>"Maybe they grew legs angel, you can see what we can do."</p>
<p>"It's underwater." She clarified. They soon started traveling. The two celestial beings had gotten into an argument over whether or not it would be faster to fly or swim there, while the siren queen had already called over a method of transportation. Dolphins.</p>
<p>"Dolphins?"</p>
<p>"Dolphins."</p>
<p>"Dolphins?"</p>
<p>"Dolphins."</p>
<p>"Will we be riding them?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Queen Liliuokalani had done this before, and had easily stayed on the entire ride. Uriel had a significant amount of trouble trying to figure out how to stay on with a tail, and with the speed of which the aquatic mammals were going, he resorted to grabbing the top fin and holding on for dear life. Asmodeus quickly learned how to stay on, however his dolphin felt it was necessary to make it the most roller-coaster-like ride he had ever experienced. Dolphin riding was not for him, he decided after that round.</p>
<p>When they got to the stopping point, the shifted angel rubbed his arms and sighed at the shifted demon, who was flipping the dolphin he rode off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tl:Dr: Uriel and Asmodeus wake up in a room, which unlike the mermaids, they were regarded as guests, not prisoners. They leave the room they wake up in and find a note, along with their weapons, summoning them to meet the queen. They mention Raph, and find out that there was an avion (Winged human) that rumored to have appeared during the ruling of the old king. They find out that the mermaids were evil, and had driven the sirens away from their kingdom, which is why there is an ongoing war between the two, and why the two had found mermaids instead of the sirens who had seen an avion. Queen Liliuokalani explains how the old king would manuscript everything, and they could probably find records of the conversation. The three of them go to the archives, and after finding nothing, they ask the elder council. The council gives them a locket that would give them the coordinates of the old king's scribe, who left soon after the king had retired. The coordinates take them to the coast of, believe it or not, Hawaii, where they take dolphins to travel there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The day only gets weirder when the scribe of a king is named cumsock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get no context for this one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, I'm crying at the popularity of the name sock for non-binary people. I'm not making this up when I say I know three people name sock and it- I just can't. Seriously though, hello to all my non-binaries, hope y'all are having a good day. </p>
<p>This is a no judgement zone, so if you don't mind sharing your sexual orientation, I'd love to hear. I'm bisexual and gender-fluid, so you can go with whatever pronouns you want for me :) or my name, Micha (Me-cuh)</p>
<p>sad boi hours, tw for hallucinations and panic attacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coordinates were significantly closer to the island of honolulu then they originally thought. As in, they could see the shadows and blurred looks of the docs, boats, and even people. It would be fairly easy to touch the side of the island.</p>
<p>This was okay for a few small reasons, such as light and differentiating figures, however it provided more cons than plus', the biggest one being seen. More importantly, someone they know seeing the two of them being seen together. As sirens.</p>
<p>"It's way too bright and crowded to get too close to the surface, that might pose a challenge for us trying to find this scribe."</p>
<p>Asmodeus grabbed the locket from the queen, looking over it a few times. "Maybe you have to rub it to get it to work," he joked.</p>
<p>"And we can try that," Uriel started, taking the locket from him. "-after it gets dark. Unless you can make yourself invisible, your Majesty." She shook her head. "Right, then we need to find a cave of some sort. Divers will be out soon."</p>
<p>"I know a place," Queen Liliuokalani said, beckoning them to follow her. She found an underwater cave close to the island, and they sat there. It would probably be a few hours of wait.</p>
<p>"Thank you for coming to help us, your majesty."</p>
<p>"I had no other plans, and I want to help you reunite them."</p>
<p>"Angel, I have a question. Why did you tell the siren queen everything moments after meeting her, no offense, but hesitate to even mention anything about Raphael to the mermaid queen? Especially with the whole myth thing that sirens are super dangerous. Again no offense."</p>
<p>"Remember my power? I can tell who's trustworthy and who isn't. That's one of the big reasons I'm not one of g.o.d's mindless sheep. And besides, it's Queen Liliuokalani, how can you not trust her with your life story?"</p>
<p>"Fair." They waited several hours, either arguing over something stupid, making small talk, or sitting in silence. When it got dark, or at least dark enough for them to have a little more coverage, they came out.</p>
<p>"So... we trying the rubbing method?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>It didn't work, only managing to look less dusty. So then they tried cleaning it, and holding it up, talking to it, shining light on it to try and go in the right direction, using it as a compass, none of them worked.</p>
<p>Then, after a painful couple minutes, they managed to rub each of their brain cells together and open the locket. There was a small button on the inside, and clicking on it activated a small yellow ray that headed in one direction.</p>
<p>"You know, the fact we managed to find Gabriel is actually incredibly astounding to me."</p>
<p>"Yeah... I'm not entirely sure how we managed to even stay alive up to this point. We're really fucking stupid."</p>
<p>The three started following the direction of the yellow ray, which led them close to the ocean floor, so they didn't have to worry much about being seen by anyone. It was a series of sharp twists and turns, ducking under things and avoiding sea life.</p>
<p>They eventually got to a series of large boulders, and what looked to be the inside of a cavern. At their arrival, the bright yellow light had shut off, marking the arrival of wherever the hell they were supposed to be.</p>
<p>"So, do we go inside, or what?" The shifted demon asked</p>
<p>"I guess, why would it lead us here and not have the location of whoever or whatever we're looking for. This should hopefully be quick." It wasn't, in the slightest. The only things that had been in that cavern were a couple rocks, some angry looking fish, seaweed, a g-string, and more water.</p>
<p>"Maybe we aren't looking in the correct place," the queen suggested, swimming out. "Maybe there's something around here that we missed, or..." that's when she noticed the hole in one of the boulders, in the same size as the locket. The boys came over shortly after they heard her sentence abruptly end.</p>
<p>Liliuokalani slid the locket into the small hole, pushing until she heard a small click, and rumbling coming from the cavern. It was a secret entrance, the door hiding underneath a few boulders and underwater vegetation, and the locket was the key to open it.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." they all said, in unison. The locket made another clicking sound, then slid out the rock and slowly fell to the ground. The door remained open, and Uriel assumed that it was motion censored or something, because the queen had picked up the locket and the secret entrance remained open.</p>
<p>Asmodeus slowly swam towards the door, looking back at the other two to follow him into the passageway. It went downward, a set of stairs with a yellow light at the end was the only sight they were greeted with.</p>
<p>"Why are there stairs underwater?" Uriel asked, slowly following his partner down the passageway.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's for the aethstetic or something Halo, I'm not sure." It wasn't a long way down, and when they got to the bottom, they noticed that there was a completely glass door at the bottom of the stairs. The only way to tell? The metal doorknob on the side of the door.</p>
<p>Looking through the door, the three stared for a moment. "It looks like the inside of metroman's retirement house when he faked his own death and hid out in his old school with a bunch of fancy equipment from megamind." The shifted angel mumbled.</p>
<p>"By fall out boy." Asmodeus added.</p>
<p>They exchanged incredulous looks with each other.</p>
<p>"You watch Megamind?"</p>
<p>"You listen to fall out boy?"</p>
<p>"Fair enough."</p>
<p>"You two honestly make such a cute couple." Queen Liliuokalani chuckled, watching the two go back and forth.</p>
<p>"We aren't dating."</p>
<p>"Not yet at least."</p>
<p>Uriel was about to respond before someone slammed against the door on the other side, causing both of the boys to jump.</p>
<p>The olive-skin siren on the other side was glaring at them, with a look of confusion, anger, and shock. "How in the cumsucking-peach-flavoured-fuck did you get in here?" They yelled through the glass. "More importantly, what the hell do you want? Generally, most creatures don't ever end up here unless I specifically brought them here to fuck then, and they somehow die a mysterious death before being able to tell anyone where they've been or what they were doing. And that was like, twice, before I found out about masturbation, and I've been alone ever since.</p>
<p>"No one should be able to get in here. Unless you stole the locket. Or you've come to kill me and steal the dead king's secrets. If that's the case, bring it on you psycho bitches, I'm not afraid to fucking die! There's honour in shitting your pants as you get stabbed through the heart! I may not have to shit but you get the idea." They let out a high pitched war cry, pulling a large mechanical harpoon out of nowhere.</p>
<p>The three looked at each other, back at the siren, then at each other again. "I have no idea how to go about this," Asmodeus said. "Like, absolutely none. What the fuck are they on?"</p>
<p>"I... I'll try," The queen said, staring at the other siren and moving her way in front of the two boys.</p>
<p>Before she could start though, the siren across the glass recognized her, brown eyes shining. "Oh! Liliuokalani, hey your highness, didn't see you there. How's the kingdom and shit? Whatever, I actually don't care..." There was a moment of silence, the two boys looking at each other, faces filled with pure confusion, the queen looking at the siren with the same look that the little-girl-meme was making. "Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"Well we were hoping for your assistance in finding an old transaction from the old queen? We were given information that- what in Saphro's name are you doing?" The siren had stopped listening, and started pressing their body against the glass.</p>
<p>"Hold on, I think something's stuck in my hair."</p>
<p>"What does that have to do with you and the door?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely nothing, I just like making those two behind you uncomfortable. Or turn them on, whichever works. You said you needed a transcript, I got you queenie, come on in, bring your friends in too." They opened the door, letting the group in, all three of them making sure not to make any sort of contact with the glass.</p>
<p>"So, scrolls. You need reading material, cooking material, jacking material? If you couldn't find it at the castle, which I'm going to assume you checked there first, and you aren't wasting my time."</p>
<p>"You think maybe we could get your name first?" Uriel asked, scratching his head awkwardly. His power had been buzzing around in his head since he got there. The siren was trustworthy, and it wasn't the power that made him feel weird, it was just the siren themself.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, you can call me sock. Cumsock if we become friends, but, most of my friends are dead, so you can stick with sock."</p>
<p>"Would I be wrong to assume you're a genderless siren?"</p>
<p>Sock looked at the non-bianary flag nailed onto their wall, then back at Uriel, and shrugged. "You aren't off."</p>
<p>"Back on course, if you don't mind. We're looking for a transaction from after the medieval times, featuring what most of our species would consider an avion?"</p>
<p>Sock stopped abruptly, turning to Queen Liliuokalani. "What did you say?"</p>
<p>"An avion that had reportedly been down here when you were a scribe for the older king. He may not have given you much information but-"</p>
<p>"You're talking about Raph." It was less of a question, more of a statement. "Why? What do you want with him?" The siren looked alert now, summoning their harpoon back. "Answer me now, or you will never see the outside of this room again."</p>
<p>"Whoa, ok. Dude, we're friends with his brothers. Surely you know a little bit about what his father did to him and his siblings, right?" Asmodeus tried to fill them in.</p>
<p>"I'm aware."</p>
<p>"We're trying to free his older brother, Lucifer, and we already got the key from Gabriel. The coordinates that-"</p>
<p>"What side?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You talked to Gabriel. What side? Good or bad?"</p>
<p>The two racked their memories of the conversation they had with the youngest ark. Nothing about good or bad had come up, at least neither of them could think of. The only side was... "Tails! He never said good or bad, he said tails."</p>
<p>Sock looked at them for a moment, then slowly put the harpoon down, and a familiar smirk came across their face. "Congrats boys, you just got cumsock nickname privileges."</p>
<p>Queen Liliuokalani looked as though she was trying to catch up with what they were saying, but never got the time to think about it as the siren swam through a different door, motioning for the three to stay there.</p>
<p>When they returned, they looked through the glass door, making sure the entrance was closed, then pulled down some blinds to the glass door. "You have the other locket with you right?" They were met with a nod, so they pulled out a golden scroll.</p>
<p>"That's the transcript?"</p>
<p>"The one and only queenie."</p>
<p>"I'm surprised that you didn't ask about halo and me being able to talk to Gabriel and yet have tails."</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you think I fucking care."</p>
<p>"Fair enough."</p>
<p>Sock looked at the other three, then unrolled the scroll to reveal the conversation.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Session start: 5:52 a.m. Thursday, December 5, 1373.</p>
<p>[Avion arrives, panicked, noticeably upset and afraid. Avion has dark, coffee coloured skin, largest set of wings is light emerald, the same colour of eyes; second largest is mint; third is pure white, same colour of hair. Reddish-brown splats on all three sets of the avion's wings.]</p>
<p>[King Terris has the guards attempt to get the avion to calm down. Success until guards attempt to move closer, Avion starts to thrash and cry uncontrollably.]</p>
<p>[King Terris signals for guards to back off, moving slowly and gently towards the crying avion.]</p>
<p>KT: Hello, I am coming towards you avion, please do not be alarmed by any sudden movements.</p>
<p>Avion: (no response.)</p>
<p>[Avion attempts to wrap waterlogged wings around self, little success. Still sobbing, but now currently starting to hold eye contact with Terris.]</p>
<p>KT: My name is Terris. Do not fear, we have no ill-intentions towards you.</p>
<p>Avion: (no response.)</p>
<p>[Terris is now in arms length of avaion, and attempts to make physical contact. The avion flinches, retreating back and attempting to hide behind wings. Inability to perform this makes avion panic again, still pushing self back to get away from the king.]</p>
<p>[Avion is now bleeding, blood can be seen floating around body. Avion uses hand to cover up wound, with little success.]</p>
<p>Avion: Please... don't... (incoherent) hurts...</p>
<p>[Avion is begging for mercy.]</p>
<p>[Terris begins to sing, immediately grabbing the attention of the Avion. Avion begins to slowly calm down, unknown whether the king was working a sleep spell into the song.]</p>
<p>[Terris swims closer to avion, still singing. Avion is calmer, reaching out to Terris.]</p>
<p>Avion: Lucifer? Lucifer?</p>
<p>[Terris stops singing.]</p>
<p>KT: Who is Lucifer?</p>
<p>Avion: (no response, but stops staring at terris)</p>
<p>[Avion pulls arms back and wraps them around curled up legs. Terris starts again, and avion relaxes position.]</p>
<p>[Terris is again in arm length from avion, and is able to put a hand on the avion's shoulder. Avion looks at hand, then back at Terris, reaching out once again.]</p>
<p>[Avion moves closer, looking for comfort. Terris continues singing and slowly wraps arms around Avion, lifting said being off of the ground. Avion winces, but places arms around Terris' neck.]</p>
<p>Avion: I want- I want to go home. Luci I want the others back. Please don't go, I don't know what's going on anymore.</p>
<p>[Terris continues to sing, rocking back and forth with the Avion in his arms. Avion slowly loses consciousness, combination of the singing, exhaustion, overwhelmed, and an untreated wound.]</p>
<p>KT: The avion is weakened, in all states, get the medbay ready. Perhaps we can learn a little more about the poor creature.</p>
<p>[Terris holds on to the avion, turning on his back and keeping the avion above him.]</p>
<p>Session end: 6:49 a.m. Thursday, December 5, 1373.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TL: Dr: The three get to Hawaii and click a button in the locket that leads them to a hidden cave. The person in the cave is the former king's scribe, who has the the scrolls of what happened when the kingdom saw an avion, that happened to be Raphael. The transcript starts with Raphael being brought into the kingdom, freaking out and being incredibly disoriented. The old king tries to help Raph while noticing he is hurt, but Raph keeps flinching back and mumbling to himself. The only way King Terris can get Raphael to let his guard down is to start singing, as to which the archangel calls for Lucifer, and passes out as the king brings him to the medbay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Trauma but make it a ✨manuscript✨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More scribe work, eat up my children</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FUCKING SHIT YALL IM SORRY </p>
<p>I COMPLETELY FORGOT TODAY WAS UPDATE DAY</p>
<p>This was actually really fun to write, you know? I would never do this but you know.</p>
<p>Psst- if any of yall have tiktok, my friend's birthday is on sep. 27, and it would be spectacular if yall said happy birthday and followed them, cause they work really hard. (if you like cosplay, homestuck, or danganrompa then you will be plesantly surprised ;)) @velvetlights.cos</p>
<p>Tw for mentions of child abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn, I can't even imagine what he was going through right then. What the hell had G.o.d done to them?"</p>
<p>"The Raphael I remember was a fairly stoic person, wasn't an asshole but didn't deal with anyone's bullshit. For him to be like this, mentally, physically, and emotionally, means someone really fucked him up." Uriel sighed, looking back at the scroll. "He's a healer, why weren't his powers working?"</p>
<p>"Probably could be explained in the next session," Sock said, rolling their eyes. They then pulled out a pen, drawing a little down arrow on the scroll. It moved to a completely new section, to the other three's surprise.</p>
<p>Session start: 13:19 p.m. Friday, December 6, 1373.</p>
<p>[Avion awakens, wound is patched up and wings have been cleaned and magicked to be water-resistant. Noticing cleanliness and change of clothing, avion moves to stand up, floating up slowly when no longer under the weighted blanket.]</p>
<p>KT: Hello. I am King Terris, pleased to see you have awoken.</p>
<p>Avion: (seems to think about response, grips onto medical bed to keep from floating.) ...Hi. Where am I?</p>
<p>KT: You are in the siren kingdom, do you remember the events of last night?</p>
<p>Avion: (Thinks for a moment.) No. I remember coming underwater, but it's a blur after that.</p>
<p>KT: Alright, well the kingdom extends our fullest welcomes and hospitality to you. Do you have a name avion?</p>
<p>Avion: ...My name is Raphael.</p>
<p>KT: Alright Raphael, this is my scribe, sock.</p>
<p>Sock: Cumsock if we're friends.</p>
<p>[Terris glares, but softens when Raphael giggles at comment.]</p>
<p>KT: Very funny, but I would like to ask a few questions about last night, if you do not mind.</p>
<p>Raphael: Alright.</p>
<p>KT: What type of species are you?</p>
<p>Raphael: I am an archangel.</p>
<p>KT: An archangel? I have heard of them before from humans. I believed they were an imaginary creature, but it is interesting to meet one. So you are closely related to a being with the title of 'god'?</p>
<p>[Raphael flinches at mention. Terris makes a note to not mention being again.]</p>
<p>KT: I apologize, you do not have to answer that. You made a comment yesterday about my voice, and you stated that it sounds like someone named 'Lucifer'. May I ask of relations?</p>
<p>Raphael: Lucifer... he's my older brother.</p>
<p>KT: I see. You mentioned yesterday that you missed your siblings, and something was keeping you from going home. Does that still apply?</p>
<p>Raphael: ...yes. I- (Raphael's voice cracks, tries to explain but is then overrun by emotions.) I'm sorry, I- I need a moment.</p>
<p>[Raphael pulls wings around self, bites lip uncomfortably.]</p>
<p>Raphael: My father, the being that you mentioned before, locked up my brother Lucifer for finding out information that would turn people against him, make him lose followers. He told my other older brother, Lucifer's twin, myself, and my younger brother, that our brother had gone crazy and done awful things. When we found out the truth, he had tried to lock us up too. My older brother Michael used a cloaking spell on my younger brother Gabriel, and myself, and helped us escape from heaven. Neither of us know whether Michael made it out of heaven.</p>
<p>KT: Where is this Gabriel?</p>
<p>Raphael: Already in hiding. My father can sense our powers, and it was too dangerous to remain together. The cloaking spell will only last a couple more days, and this is not a safe place for me to remain when it does.</p>
<p>KT: Ah. I cannot begin to understand what you have been through, but I do wish to help you in any way possible. Are you certain you cannot hide out here?</p>
<p>[Raphael shakes head, does not go in detail.]</p>
<p>KT: One more thing. (Terris pulls out a large black key.) This is yours. You dropped it when you fell unconscious, and one of the guards retrieved it.</p>
<p>[Raphael's eyes widen, and quickly grabs the key and clutches in hands.]</p>
<p>KT: How much longer do you think you can stay?</p>
<p>Raphael: A few hours, at most.</p>
<p>KT: Then I will see to it that you have items to help you in your journey. I will return. Sock, remain with Raphael until I get back.</p>
<p>Sock: Yessir.</p>
<p>[Terris leaves the room, and Sock moves to sit next to Raphael on the medical bed.]</p>
<p>Sock: What up baby boy? Your dad is a piece of shit, he can choke.</p>
<p>Raphael: I agree.</p>
<p>Sock: By the way, your wings were collecting water and it was making them really heavy, so that's why you have the blanket with you.</p>
<p>Raphael: Thank you.</p>
<p>Sock: No problem cutie. (Silence.) So tell me about yourself, what do you like to do, favourite foods, blah, blah, blah.</p>
<p>Raphael: I am a healer. I specialize in medicine, physical and emotional trauma, all of the things that are included in keeping others alive and healthy.</p>
<p>Sock: Huh. Cool. You know, not to sound insensitive or whatever, but why couldn't you heal yourself?</p>
<p>Raphael: (Bites his lip.) While my brothers and I were trying to escape heaven, which is where we live- lived, my father used a hex to disrupt our powers. I'm not sure when we will be able to use them again, but it should hopefully be soon. Gabriel's started working pretty quickly again, but he did manage to avoid most of the blast.</p>
<p>Sock: How'd you get out of heaven without your powers?</p>
<p>Raphael: (No response.)</p>
<p>Sock: Oh damn, my bad.</p>
<p>Raphael: It's fine, I just keep thinking about Michael. I just really fucking hope he wasn't lying when he said he would find another way out. If he was caught...</p>
<p>[Raphael once again pulls his wings towards himself, slowly starting to go into thought about it.]</p>
<p>Sock: Sometimes all we need is a little hope man.</p>
<p>Raphael: (chuckles dryly) I wish I could, but it's really hard trying to not be completely faithless right now.</p>
<p>[Sock says nothing, but rests hand on Raphael's upper thigh and smiles. Raphael reciprocates with a wary and small, but genuine smile in return.]</p>
<p>Sock: Maybe one day, you can come back here with your siblings. Hopefully you'll beat that asshole and you'll come back and we can netflix and chill or something.</p>
<p>Raphael: What the fuck is a netflix?</p>
<p>Sock: ...you're joking. I know humans haven't invented it yet, but you at least have to have heard of it.</p>
<p>Raphael: Nope.</p>
<p>Sock: Well now you have to come back so I can teach you. Now I'm holding you accountable for that. You have to have a little bit of hope left, because you have to know you will come back and watch Netflix with me, safe and happy. It's going to happen.</p>
<p>Raphael: And chill too, I assume? Isn't that what you're supposed to do regardless when you are doing something that you enjoy?</p>
<p>Sock: You know what, I'm not explaining that to you. But you do have to promise that you'll be ok when you do see me again Raphael.</p>
<p>Raphael: ...I promise. You can call me Raph by the way.</p>
<p>Sock: Bet. you can call me cumsock.</p>
<p>Raphael: No.</p>
<p>Sock: Wow, rude. Well fine, then take this. (Sock hands Raphael a silver locket.) I got a secret place, and when you're going to visit when you are free from him. Just open it up and push the button, and it'll lead you to me.</p>
<p>Raphael: Thank you Sock.</p>
<p>Sock: No problem Raph. You and I are the only two who know about this, so let's just keep it between us.</p>
<p>[Sock winks as Terris walks back in the room with a small satchel. Terris hands it to Raphael, along with the weighted blanket.]</p>
<p>Raphael: Thank you so much, this means a lot, and I will find a way to pay it back.</p>
<p>KT: Do not worry about it, you have made yourself a friend to us sirens, and we wish to help as much as we can. Do not hesitate to come back or find refuge here if needed.</p>
<p>Sock: Don't make yourself a stranger Raph.</p>
<p>Raphael: One more thing... If anyone comes looking for me, could you ask them which side? Gabriel and I, we came up with a system in case anything happened to him, and I was in danger.</p>
<p>Sock: Yeah, what is it?</p>
<p>Raphael: Tails. The bottom side of the flipped coin. And if they do come looking, could you make them answer this before you give them any details about me?</p>
<p>Sock: Course, where will you be hiding out?</p>
<p>Raphael: My brother's favourite creation: The bermuda triangle. You need to go above the clouds and nosedive into the eye of the triangle. To find me, you need to recite the fifth, ninth, and third digit of pi in that order, answer the riddle as to what is the beginning of everything, and the end of time, and then finally say 'unlock' in latin, and I'll appear.</p>
<p>Sock: Got it. Stay safe Raph.</p>
<p>[Terris and Raphael nod in unison, Raph heading towards the door. Looks one more time before slipping out, last sight being the largest emerald wings.]</p>
<p>Session end: 13:58 p.m. Friday, December 6, 1373.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tl;Dr: The manuscript continues, Raphael wakes up and tells them small details about what happened, explains how he can't stay, but won't go into to much into what happened. He explains that Gabriel is in hiding, and they don't know if he made it out. The king steps out and Sock and Raphael make small talk, to which Sock gives him one of the lockets, telling him to come back and visit when the whole thing blew over. They become friends, and then the king comes back. Raph explains that he was going to hide in the bermuda triangle, and give the instructions on how to get there. Then he leaves, and that ends the script. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You don't have to read this, but it's just a little personal thing- I'll be getting tested for several different mental illnesses soon (don't worry, that won't hinder update times 😋) because I've been going through a lot of shit lately. <br/>The reason I bring this up is because right now, my work is getting no views, reads, anything. I feel like I've worked hard, but I don't feel like I've been getting the recognition I feel I deserve? I don't know, but the point is, I've become really unmotivated. I won't stop until the work is done, because I enjoy doing this, but I write to make people happy, and let them feel suspense, anger, joy, sadness, things that I can hardly feel sometimes.<br/> I don't really know what the point of writing this was, I guess it was just to tell anyone who was reading this? I don't really know, but I ask that anyone who's reading this, please just, you know, leave a comment, or something, just let me know that you are here, it would mean a lot to me. That's it, but anyway, I hope yall are having a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Being attracted to archangels with your not boyfriend seemed to be a theme 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More gay thoughts about archangels, except this one can read their minds</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bro I'm so fucking done with today. My socially awkward ass had to sit in hot topic cause I went to get something from there, and my brother saw a cup that he wanted, but for whatever reason, he and the rest of my family went to a shoe store?? And left me there for about an hour?? I couldn't get what I wanted to get, and he didn't even buy the fucking cup. Like, chile, the hot topic worker was so nice though, so yeah 😹😹</p>
<p>Tw for just some sad shit, and sock might make you lose a few more braincells, I don't know lmao</p>
<p>Can I get an F for my mental sanity, cause I go to irl school tomorrow and I'm probably gonna fight some people (ahem ahem trump supporters)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, any questions? No? Ok, get out," Sock started, as soon as they finished reading the scroll. "Except for you queenie, I actually wanna have a little talk about the palace and shit."</p>
<p>"Hold on to your tail Sock, I need to get a picture of what Raph said to do to summon him." Luckly, celestial phones were waterproof, so Asmodeus was able to get a few pictures of the dialogue.</p>
<p>The two boys got up and started moving towards the door, leaving the queen and the siren to talk. "Thank you Sock, we really appreciate the help."</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah whatever, just make sure to bring Raph back to me, and then we can talk about tea and chicken, or however the fuck the saying goes."</p>
<p>"That's the plan. Also, thank you for the help your Majesty, we really couldn't have done it without you."</p>
<p>"Of course, do you two need a method of transportation to get to the triangle."</p>
<p>"No!" Uriel quickly answered. "I mean, thank you, but we can just fly or swim there, it's not really that big of a deal."</p>
<p>"Really, I think it would be quicker-" She said, suppressing a laugh.</p>
<p>"Nope, we're good," he said, grabbing Asmodeus' arm and swimming towards the door. They had to remain there for a moment longer, because there was a small fight over who would open the door.</p>
<p>Queen Liliuokalani still had the locket, so they didn't have to worry about giving anything back, and the secret opening automatically opened when the two came close enough.</p>
<p>"I think it would be quicker to take those dolphins though."</p>
<p>"You can shut your whore mouth, I am not taking those death machines again."</p>
<p>"You're so dramatic," the shifted demon said, swimming at a fast pace along the ocean floor. They had chosen to swim along the bottom of the ocean floor to avoid anyone seeing them, despite it still being dark outside.</p>
<p>"So when we get the key from Raph, how the hell are we supposed to get that last key if Michael isn't alive, and from what I got from Raphael in the transcripts, is in a completely unknown location as to where the last key might be?"</p>
<p>"I don't know Halo, maybe we can go back to the last place he was alive, or check and see if he has any friends or something."</p>
<p>"Maybe..."</p>
<p>"Let's just find Raphael first, then we can burn that bridge when we get there."</p>
<p>Uriel stopped swimming for a moment, then opened a portal. "It's to New York. Going from there to Bermuda is much quicker than trying to swim from Hawaii."</p>
<p>"Smart angel, I see you."</p>
<p>It took the two around seven hours to swim to the Bermuda. With a combination of their powers, speed, and a general sense of excitement and urgency, they got to the border of the Devil's triangle.</p>
<p>"So, fly up, then nose dive straight down into the eye, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." They shifted back into their normal bodies for a minute, before flying up above the level of where the clouds would generally be, and looking down. It was incredibly foggy, and hard to see where the eye was, but after ten minutes of calculating the length of the borders and figuring out how to use the fog to find the middle, they pinpointed it down.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Asmodeus asked.</p>
<p>"Yep." They faced down, and started diving downwards, as fast as they could, shifting back into tailed creatures as soon as they were mere meters away from the water. Looking around, they noticed that the inside of the bermuda was beautiful, with multicoloured flowers and ocean vegetation. Rocks, crystals, countless other things were found on the inside. They would have to come again when the whole thing was over.</p>
<p>"So what was the first thing we had to do?"</p>
<p>The shifted demon looked at his phone. "Recite the fifth, ninth, and third digits of pi. So that's one, six, one?"</p>
<p>"I'm not actually sure, but I'm pretty damn sure that's wrong."</p>
<p>He thought about it for a moment. "Oh shit, I forgot the point doesn't count as a number. Hold on... five, five, four?"</p>
<p>"Again, I don't actually know, so I'm going to take your word for it."</p>
<p>"Next, what's the beginning of everything, and the end of time?"</p>
<p>"E," they both said in unison.</p>
<p>"And finally, saying unlock in latin."</p>
<p>Neither of the two knew how to speak the dead language, so they went online to use a translator. "Reserare? I hope I'm saying that right..." Uriel repeated the word a couple more times to get a better pronunciation of it, then they combined all of the answers.</p>
<p>"Five, five, four, E, reserare." They waited for something to happen.</p>
<p>"Maybe we did it wrong? Those might not be the correct digits-" It was a shine that happened to get Uriel's attention. There was a coin spinning on a rock, that hadn't been there moments before.</p>
<p>Asmodeus walked over and picked up the coin. It was a classic halo and horns coin, one most fledglings used in games. One side had the Halo, the other had demon horns and a tail. He looked at it for a moment, before placing it horns-side-up on the rock, and going back to stand by the shifted angel. The coin remained there for a moment longer, then flipped back up and started spinning again. This time, however, the coin started to emit a bright green light from it.</p>
<p>The two had to turn away from the bright light, but when they turned back, a figure was standing there. Stony, glowing emerald eyes, with snow white hair, dark skin, and a silver locket hanging around his neck. The archangel Raphael, was there, staring at the boys.</p>
<p>The angel and demon had both come to the conclusion that the Arks were all just incredibly attractive, no matter what they were doing. Uriel had to make sure that he wasn't drooling, before opening his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>"You know I can hear you, right? Your thoughts are very loud. Not that I generally want to, or do, read others thoughts, it's just the Bermuda does weird things. " The shifted angel clicked his jaw shut, Asmodeus just looked at the ground and scratched his neck awkwardly. He chuckled, moving towards them in a way that wasn't swimming, but mostly gliding. "An angel and a demon, shifted into sirens, that's a new one."</p>
<p>"Uh, hi, I'm Uriel, and this is Asmodeus. We were sent by your brother, to help free him and reunite you."</p>
<p>"Hmm..." he didn't say anything after that, just moved around the two in circles, running his hands from their shoulders, to their upper backs, to their napes.</p>
<p>The shifted demon shivered at the soft hands, then quietly asked: "What, what are you doing, if I may ask?"</p>
<p>"Checking the condition of your bodies."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"You have a really pretty voice," Uriel blurted out, without thinking.</p>
<p>"I know... It's a good thing to have when you want to calm people down, or get them to be relaxed enough to tell you things, that they might not want others to know." The last part had been close to a whisper, meaning the archangel had gotten closer to the angel's ear. He was right though, Raphael's voice was gentle and calming, but had an alluring touch in there as well. The two would have probably killed themselves if he asked.</p>
<p>He moved away, back to his original position by the coin. "I assume you want the key now to give to my brother?"</p>
<p>Double nods.</p>
<p>"I figured. Well, I'll give it to you in a couple of minutes." He then turned around and started humming an unfamiliar tune.</p>
<p>"How did you keep the locket that shiny after all this time?" It was a random question, but they were genuinely wondering, seeing how rusted the one back at the Siren palace was.</p>
<p>"Simple, I just used a small spell on it to keep it perfect. I assume you met Sock, now that you mention the locket."</p>
<p>"Yeah we did, they seemed to really like you," Asmodeus said</p>
<p>The archangel gave a little smile. "How much of the conversation did you read when trying to find me?"</p>
<p>"Of the time where you were found by the sirens?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Uh... all of it. Which also makes me wonder, how did you end up there, if you don't mind me asking."</p>
<p>His smile slowly faded, being replaced by a sad look. "Do you want to see what happened?"</p>
<p>"Yes please." Raphael looked at the two for a moment longer, before lifting his fingers and placing his open palms on each of their foreheads.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>"Fuck, come on Raph." The portal that the two of them had just gone through had closed, leaving Gabriel and Raphael in the middle of an open field of what was assumed to be earth.</p>
<p>The older archangel stood up, wincing at the sharp pain in his stomach and pressing his hand there, only to pull back a wet, red hand. He had been stabbed while trying to get out, and to his dismay, he was losing a good amount of blood fairly quickly. It wouldn't kill him, but it would make him basically useless if his father could somehow override Michael's cloaking spell, which was possible, and come looking for them.</p>
<p>"Hey, what's wrong- oh fuck." Gabriel had noticed the bleeding, coming over quickly to inspect the wound. The younger archangel sighed, then pulled his jacket off and ripped off the sleeves. He worked quickly, using the torso part of the jacket to slow the bleeding and using the sleeves to tie down the torso tightly. "Are you ok? Can you move?"</p>
<p>He nodded, walking forward to show that he was still capable of moving around. "I'll be fine Gabe, come on."</p>
<p>They had to move, and find places to hide quickly. As much as the idea made him want to cry from having to separate from his last sibling, he knew they wouldn't be able to stay together, being united ran a much higher chance of them being found.</p>
<p>It was slow, but they managed to find themselves in the quiet streets of london. It was a cold, dark, snowy day, so most people were indoors or moving quickly to work.</p>
<p>They stayed in the shadows, moving along to try and find a place to stay down. It was hard work, Raphael limping and trying to keep up.</p>
<p>"I... I think I feel some of my powers coming back," Gabriel mumbled suddenly.</p>
<p>"That's good, why... why do you look so upset?" He had a feeling he already knew what the look meant, though he hoped he was wrong.</p>
<p>"My powers, only a few of them have come back. Hiding and protection spells, and teleportation spells. You obviously know that we can't..."</p>
<p>The older ark felt tears starting to come to his eyes. "We can't stay together, yeah I know."</p>
<p>"Good news though," gabriel said, voice cracking. "See that building right there? It's the perfect place for you to stay hidden from him. It has a few protection wards and evolution spells on it, probably from some witches."</p>
<p>"For me? Gabriel, you-"</p>
<p>"I don't want to hear it Raph, you're hurt, and if you think i'm going to send you out there, powerless and injured, think again."</p>
<p>"...Fine, but how will you get clues out to someone, in the chance that someone will come along and help us, and try to free Lucifer?"</p>
<p>The younger ark looked around, noticing a man walking down the street. "Him. He's condemned to hell for homosexuality. Being wrongly sent will surely give him a chance to talk to a higher being." Gabriel waited for the man to walk over to them, and pulled him into the alleyway, whispering a spell into his ear.</p>
<p>The man's eyes went golden, and he nodded his head several times before his eyes changed back, and he went back to walking as if nothing had happened. Raphael had easily figured out what it was. His brother had simply cast a protection spell, while whispering clues into the man's mind. When he would get to hell, anything that tried to harm him would fail, and he would automatically repeat the clues.</p>
<p>"Smart..."</p>
<p>"Thank you. Now I'm going to cast the hiding and protection spells, as soon as your powers come back, re-enforce it."</p>
<p>"Where are you going Gabe? Do you have a place in mind specifically?" Gabriel bit his lip.</p>
<p>"No... I would just teleport somewhere and try to figure it out from there..."</p>
<p>"So you want to go out there with no plan and no place to go out? What happens if or when something happens to you, and I can't be there to help you?"</p>
<p>"Raph, I'll be fine." Neither of them believed that, but it didn't matter. There was no way in hell he was going to let Gabriel go out there and try to find somewhere to hide on his own, not when he already knew a location. Raph wouldn't give it to Gabriel, because the place wasn't completely fool-proof, differing from the safe place in front of them.</p>
<p>If Gabriel was to try and go there and mess up a spell or something, he could very easily end up back in heaven. Raphael would not let that happen.</p>
<p>"Ok... It's done." The ark had set up the spells to hide someone, and opened a portal to a different location, one that was recognized as a body of water. " You just need to walk into those binds, and the spells will activate."</p>
<p>"Got it." He looked at his little brother, who was hiding his face in his hands, obviously crying. Raphael hated to see him so upset, and wrapped his arms around the other's shaking frame.</p>
<p>"I don't want to do this," he sobbed quietly, moving closer to his older brother. "I want Luce and Mikey back, Raph I don't want to do this."</p>
<p>He couldn't help the tears that ran down his face, but this was the last time that he got to see Gabriel. The time he didn't get to say goodbye to Lucifer, or Michael. "Hey, Gabe, look at me." He moved his brother's hands away from blocking his face and gently stroked his cheeks. Making direct eye contact, he continued. "I know, things are so fucking bad right now, and I can't lie to you and say that things will get better, cause I have no idea myself.</p>
<p>"I don't know what's going to happen to either of us, but whatever happens, I want you to remember that I love you so much. I wish I didn't have to say this for the last time but I do, and I don't want you to ever forget." Gabriel started to cry harder, putting his hands on top of Raphael's. "I love you so much, and if Michael and Lucifer were here, they would say the same things. I love you Gabe, Michael loves you, Lucifer loves you."</p>
<p>"I love you too. I love you too and I wish it didn't have to be like this."</p>
<p>"I know buddy, I know..." He wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him as hard as he could. For all he knew, it could be the very last time. Gabriel hugged back, sniffing softly.</p>
<p>After what seemed like way too short of time, they had to pull apart. Raphael wiped at his face, and took off his favourite ring that he always wore.</p>
<p>"Take this. Hold it with you, and don't let go. I love you Gabriel."</p>
<p>He took the ring, clutching it in his hand. "I love you too." Gabriel motioned to the spell, which was a ring of light pink. "Go ahead."</p>
<p>Raphael gave him a small smile, the younger ark's sadness turning into confusion and shock and he was grabbed by the shoulders and shoved into the pink.</p>
<p>"Wait, Raph! What are you doing?! You don't have your powers!"</p>
<p>He whispered a set of coordinates "I know where to go Gabe... Goodbye brother." He didn't listen to anymore of Gabriel's frantic pleas to understand what the older ark had done. He feared he would never leave if he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tl:DR: The boys leave, getting to the Bermuda after reading the rest of the transcript. When they arrive, they say the code, and meet Raph. They ask the archangel what happened. Entering Raphael's memory, in his pov. Gabriel and Raphael escape heaven through a portal, the elder archangel had been stabbed, and end up in what is today known as London. They find a building, and Gabriel is able to use what little powers he has to add protections, since Raph's still weren't working. Gabriel was going to have Raphael hide there because it was too dangerous for them to stay together, but Raph instead uses the protections for him, and uses a portal that had been previously opened, saying goodbye to Gabriel and going through.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A successful guide on how to flip the fuck out when poisoned, by an archangel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh, more sad boi hours<br/>this one was kinda hard for me to write no cap :(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all get out of my ass I keep getting distracted 😭 I have like two days to produce a music video for Paparazzi by Lady Gaga, and I haven't started recording yet 🤪</p><p>Shout out to my Theater teacher bc why not  </p><p>TW for hallucinations, panic attacks, blood, descriptive pain, and *implied* sexual assault to own child (it's brief though, don't worry) Yall PLEASE pay attention to the triggers, this one chapter is really painful.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The portal landed him in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. He looked around, slowly sinking to the ground. Luckily, he was an archangel and didn't have to worry about running out of oxygen. The wound on his side however, was burning, and he had taken a moment for it to be stable enough for him to start walking, er, floating?</p><p>He knew exactly where he needed to head, the Bermuda Triangle. His older brother created it to fuck with humans, and it worked really well, apparently. The problem? If he couldn't get in correctly, or his powers didn't come back in time, that was a one way ticket into heaven.</p><p>"Dammit! Ow..." The pain of the wound seemed to only be getting worse. Raphael looked down at the skin above the wound that Gabriel's jacket was covering. There were black webs traveling along the top of the wound, climbing his skin. "I... I've seen this before," he muttered to himself, trying to think of where he had seen the pattern before.</p><p>Raphael knew that he couldn't stay there though, with Gabriel and Lucifer out of the picture, God only had two to find. If he had Michael, then he had a huge target on his back. Moving in the direction of his destination, after about 15 minutes, he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to puke. To puke? He didn't even need to eat.</p><p>He still continued moving though, trying to take his mind off the awful feeling in his stomach, both from the wound and the vomit.</p><p>The view was something that he wished he could enjoy a little more, without knowing that his life and freedom were on the line. The feeling of desire to go home bit at him, and he started to cry. Raphael didn't understand it at all. He knew he was upset, and felt horrible all of the events that just went down, but he couldn't control his emotions. At all. That was bad.</p><p>The voices started about half an hour later. "Hiya Raphie. I see you." The archangel's heart plummeted. It was his father speaking to him, through prayer? No, Michael's cloaking spell was still up. Or was it? Raphael started to freak out, he couldn't help it. The wound was throbbing, he still felt sick, was still crying, and he felt a panic attack coming on.</p><p>It hit him like a pound of bricks. The random mood swings, the ill feeling, the black webs crawling up his skin: His father poisoned him. He must have covered his blade in it, and it just activated.</p><p>From the looks of it, it was a proditio faboan, or simply, a betrayal poison. The poison is for those who suddenly make a switch in ideas or objectives that once aligned with yours. If the poison starts to work on you, then you have less than six hours to get it tended to, or a very painful death is inevitable. The physical body starts to feel the effects first, nausea, vomiting, chills, temperature fluctuations, blindness, and sudden fainting. Then emotionally, mood swings, fear, paranoia, would start. Then stage three: mentally. Hallucinations, memory loss, loss of verbal and physical movements, paralysis, and eventually, a system shutdown.</p><p>Raphael was full-blown freaking out at this point. His vision had started blacking, and everything was blurry, his legs, arms, and wings were cramping and were feeling heavy. None of the other symptoms were going away, but the voices were silent. For a moment.</p><p>He blinked, trying to clear his eyes, when he saw a silhouette, facing his direction and standing there. "Hello?" He asked, unconsciously glad he could still speak, and move, and think.</p><p>There was no response, not until the archangel went to move around them. "Aww, you don't want to go back to heaven with me?"</p><p>Raphael froze, blood running cold. It could have been anyone else, he wished it was anyone else. There was no way he could ever mistake the owner of the voice, not after what had just gone down. "No... no, no, no, no..." he could see his father's figure moving towards him at an incredibly fast rate. He went to pick up what he assumed to be a large stick off the ground to defend himself. Except it wasn't a stick, it was a small stone.</p><p>"Try again buddy." When Rapheal looked up, his father was gone, and he suddenly felt freezing hands grab his arms. Quickly shaking them off and turning around, he made out a different looking figure.</p><p>"Raph, are you alright? What the hell are you doing here? What's going on?" That was Michael's voice. What happened to god? He couldn't think straight, he just wanted his older brother.</p><p>"Michael I think I was poisoned, I can't see, I- I don't know what's going on-" He let out a horrified scream. Blood was floating all around his brother's body, and while he couldn't see most of what was going on, he could recognize Michael pulling a knife out his own stomach. "What- what did you-" He couldn't finish that sentence, as he was now being charged at, the knife aiming towards his neck. He tried to grab at it, only for it, along with the elder archangel, to dissolve and vanish.</p><p>A burning pain in his stomach reminded him that he was poisoned, but the rational thought quickly slipped away when he felt a stab on his throat and tongue. Raphael stuck his hands into the back of his throat, only to feel razor wire at the pack of his throat. He pulled, but it wasn't just a small piece.</p><p>He continued pulling, letting out choked whimpers at the horrible pain of razor wire being removed. It wouldn't run out though, he felt it ripping up his insides, but it wouldn't stop. He couldn't get it out.</p><p>The archangel's movements started getting jerky, as he more and more frantically tried to remove the wires.</p><p>"Get out, get out!" he cried, words slurred. "Please get out..." he fell to the ocean floor, waterlogged wings keeping him grounded. Sobs came out, which resulted in coughing and puking, vile, blood, and more wire.</p><p>Some small part of him knew that it was the poison, and it was killing him, but the thought wouldn't fully register. Raphael curled into a fetal position the best he could, still coughing up blood and razors.</p><p>He heard more voices, and braced himself to run. His body hurt, he couldn't think, but he didn't want to see anyone else that he was once close with. This was different though. He barely managed to hear over his own choking.</p><p>"Hey! Guys come on!" Jumbled words, more desperate yelling. "Can... hear me? Hell-... gonna get you..."</p><p>"He's.... Blood. I think... with someth-" The razor wire was gone. Raphael felt hands, warm this time, someone wrapping an arm around his shoulders and waist. He tried to struggle, but whoever they were they had the advantage of strength and speed.</p><p>They were going too fast for him. The speed brought back the vomiting, and he felt himself puke up more blood.</p><p>"Shit-"</p><p>"...Going to... ok... awake."</p><p>He heard his father faintly call his name, then a cackle. "You can't run forever."</p><p>After a few minutes, the arms let him go, and he saw the outlines of several people standing there. He tried to breath the best he could, but then they started coming closer. He didn't want that, not again, not again. He started to wail again, he didn't want them near him.</p><p>They stopped, moving away. Someone started talking again, and moving towards him slowly. He stared, trying to see whoever was coming, with no luck.</p><p>This went on for an unknown amount of time, before the figure moved what was assumed to be the arm. Raphael pushed himself away, trying to wrap his wings around himself. They wouldn't move. That wasn't right. He tried again, and again, one of his only comfort systems failing.</p><p>The wound was throbbing again. He put his hand over it, still trying to move away from whoever was coming.</p><p>"Please... don't," Raphael tried. "It hurts, it fucking hurts..." He hated this, he hated it so much. He wanted to die right then and there, end the pain. Then someone started singing. It sounded like lucifer. Was it his brother? He saw the person reaching out to him, coming closer slowly, just like the elder ark would do.</p><p>Raphael slowly lifted his arms. Lucifer would hold him, he would fix things, he would make the pain go away. "Lucifer?" After no response, he tried again. "Lucifer?"</p><p>They stopped singing. "...Is Luci..."</p><p>No, no, no, it had to be him. He dropped his hands. It had to be him, he was right there. A tiny part of his mind told him that his brother was still locked in hell, but he couldn't be, he was right here?</p><p>The voice started singing again. It was his brother's voice, he knew it was, it had to be. They had to be. He uncurled his arms, waiting to see what would happen next. He just wanted his brother to hold him, take away the pain, and he was right there, he was right there.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder. Raph looked at the hand, then back at the person in front of him. The hand was warm, just like Lucifer's. This had to be his brother, but his brother was in hell? Why would his brother be in hell?</p><p>Raphael's head hurt. Lucifer would make it feel better. He reached out his sore arms, feeling someone wrap their arms around his waist, to which he wrapped his around their neck. They pulled him close, lifting him off the ground. It hurt like a bitch, but they would make it better.</p><p>He started crying again. "I want- I want to go home. Luci I want the others back. Please don't go, I don't know what's going on anymore." The person- (His brother?) didn't respond, just held him tighter, singing softly. The archangel buried his head in the crook of their (his?) neck, shaking and crying quietly.</p><p>Raphael didn't know why he was crying now, he only felt pain. Everything felt so wrong, but he didn't know, or couldn't remember why. Exhaustion crept its way in, and he could hardly keep his eyes open. He would be ok though, Lucifer would protect him. With that note, he slowly drifted out of consciousness.</p><p>------------</p><p>By the time the two had snapped back to reality, Raphael had already wandered off, playing with a small group of tiny pink flowers. Uriel swore every time he saw a glimpse of the past, or heard about something god did, he felt like his heart might explode. He would probably lay down his life for a group of brothers who were thrown away when their father felt they weren't worth it.</p><p>Asmodeus hadn't said anything, he just had his hand over his mouth, lost in thought.</p><p>The archangel glided back over, draping his arm over the shifted-demon's shoulder. "Take care of her, no matter what, protect her with your life. She looks up to you, more than you know." He nodded, watching Raphael's arm slide off.</p><p>Something clicked in place for Uriel after watching the flashback. He had been wondering why Raphael, at full power, would need to physically touch them to check their health. He didn't. He had been checking to make sure that they were real.</p><p>"Smart observation Uriel." The shifted angel jumped slightly when he heard his name called.</p><p>"Oh uh, thank you."</p><p>"I assume you want the key now?" He didn't wait for an answer, moving behind a rock and producing a large black key. "How many do you have now?"</p><p>"With yours, we have two now. This, and the one Gabriel gave us."</p><p>"How do you plan on getting the third one? I know Mike gave his to his pet hellhound, Sugar, he named her after his awful sweet tooth." Raphael looked at the ground and smiled, then continued on. "He forbade Michael from having any pets actually, but Mike literally said 'fuck that' and got one anyway. I'm not sure how to summon Sugar though, you'd have to find him and ask... unless... unless you can't."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"I don't even know why I'm surprised at this point. He would do anything for us." He sniffled. "How- how'd he die?"</p><p>"We don't know. We just found his body, beaten and violated-"</p><p>"Violated?!" The archangel froze, looking him dead in the eye.</p><p>Uriel bit his lip. That was the one detail that he hadn't mentioned to the other archangels, and had intended to keep from him too. Not like it had mattered though, Raphael would probably just have read his mind. Asmodeus was staring at him too now, eyes widened and mouth hanging open slightly.</p><p>"Uriel. Who put their hands on my brother?"</p><p>"We don't know, but..."</p><p>"But? I already have a pretty good fucking idea, but just humour me for a minute!"</p><p>"I thought it was g.o.d. He- he didn't seem all that upset with Michael's death, considering one might be after losing all of their other kids, he would say horrible things about him and his body. At one point, he put his hand on his hip and whispered something into his ear that made Michael start crying, and the next day? His bottom lip was swollen, he had a small hickey on his arm, he had several layers on though it was the second hottest day in heaven on record, and he wouldn't look G.o.d in the eyes for the next month."</p><p>It was silent for the next three minutes, then Asmodeus spoke up and asked: "Did anyone else ever suspect anything?"</p><p>"If they did, they wouldn't have said jackshit, and with good reason. One angel had been around a group of demons, and because of the amount of demon blood, they questioned why Michael was so miserable. They were found dead two days later."</p><p>Raphael was silent. He had been tunnel-visioning the floor, with a glare on his face. He handed the key over, looking up at the two. "Find the third key." He said nothing else, and disappeared in a flash of green light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm proud of you! I love you!! 🖤🖤</p><p>Tl:DrStill in Raph's memory and perspective, he portals to the Atlantic, only to find that he had been stabbed and poisoned. He starts hallucinating, being internally injured, and becoming disoriented, when a few sirens find him and bring him back to the castle to try and help. He becomes more disoriented and afraid as he continues seeing people. He only calms down when he hears singing that he assumes to be his elder brother, Lucifer, and passes out. Back into the present and in Uriel's point of view, Raphael talks about the last key being on a hellhound, and he also brings up Michael, inquiring his status. Uriel reluctantly tells him about his brother's death, and it slips that the elder archangel had been assaulted before his death. This upsets Raphael, who tells them to find the last key before vanishing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Buckle your seatbelts children, shit's gettin real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is probably where shit starts to hit the fan, and Bael, abbadon, and Zira all prove that they're fucking shit... again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to retype this shit cause my stupid fucking computer decided to update mid chapter upload. So yeah, I'm really fucking pissed off right now, and I have a lot to type so bear with me.</p>
<p>Ok so number one, I swear on the raisin in my chest that i did not mean to not update on sunday, it was just one in the morning when I remembered so I said fuck it and am doing it today. </p>
<p>Two, there will not be an update on sunday (and I'm not warning you in advance cause I'll forget) but there will be one on monday, tuesday, wednesday, and thursday. The chapters will be short, and there will be frequent updates, so these will be called speedrun chapters. They're honestly the most fun for me to write.</p>
<p>Three, Y'all. VOTE. I have to assume that I'm with the gays, witches, non-christains, liberals, pro BLM and ACAB, weebs, horny weebs, depressed, and everyone in that category. Please, I can not stress how important this is, vote Trump out. He's a dictator, and america is in danger. I know some of yall come on here to get away from that drama, but God is literally inspired off him, so please do something.</p>
<p>last, this is an anti trump page. If you support him, I'm gonna rudely ask you to get the fuck off my story, go back to stalking his twitter and humping a bottle of fake spray tan, and don't come back 🥰</p>
<p>And I'd never forget, TW for threatening and blackmail, violence, and uh, I think that's it, let me know if I forget anything🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They left the Bermuda, feeling mostly pure sadness. "I wish I could just say it was a cruel joke."</p>
<p>"That's just fucked up on so many levels." Asmodeus was fuming. "What kind of sick bastard- Lilith doesn't even condone those methods of torture, and she's the fucking queen of the succubi!" He rubbed his face, then whispered, "Who the hell does that to their own son?"</p>
<p>"Someone who deserves to be taken down from their rank of power."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but that still begs the question, how are we supposed to find the last key?"</p>
<p>"Raphael said that Michael had given his to a hellhound named Sugar, so I'm sure we can find some summoning spells, and worst case scenario, we have to ask Lilith for help." Uriel glanced at Asmodeus, who nodded, but was focused on the assault. The shifted angel put his arm on his shoulder.</p>
<p>He sighed. "Angel, please just talk about something different, cause I might go up to heaven right now just to punch that asshole in the face."</p>
<p>"Alright. Who names a hellhound Sugar? Out of all things?"</p>
<p>"Well he did say that Michael has a- had a massive sweet tooth."</p>
<p>"Still, who thinks, 'I'm going to name this terrifying and deadly beast Sugar'? It's like having a ton of materials to build any house you want, and choosing to make it out of like, cow shit or something."</p>
<p>Asmodeus laughed at that. "Tower of heaven?"</p>
<p>"Close enough. You ready to have wings back?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah." They swam to the surface, not having to worry about anyone seeing because they're bordering the Devil's triangle. Jumping out of the water, they both transformed back in puffs of smoke. "My fingers are pruny now."</p>
<p>"Do you need me to open a portal for you Deus?"</p>
<p>"No, fuck off." He opened the portal, both of them landing at the front doors of hell. They didn't see anyone, and considering the time, they doubted anyone would see them.</p>
<p>Belphegor greeted them the same way she always did. By not. "Floor number, and if it's you Malphas, I will not have sex with you. Stop asking."</p>
<p>"I always knew that little fucker was trying."</p>
<p>She looked up from her phone. "Oh hey guys, did y'all get it?"</p>
<p>"Obviously."</p>
<p>"Great," she muttered, throwing the top level key at them, and going back to her phone. "It only took y'all like four years."</p>
<p>"Yeah, see you later squatter."</p>
<p>"Why the fuck do you keep calling me that?"</p>
<p>Uriel finally popped in. "It's probably because of the wikipedia picture. You look like a fucking troll."</p>
<p>"I look like a WHAT!"</p>
<p>"Oop," Asmodeus said, grabbing the Angel and dragging him to the elevator. "See you later shitface." Before she could respond, the doors had already closed. "Hold on angel, and you better not puke on my shoes, or I'll throw you in the trashcan."</p>
<p>"No-" The elevator shot off, the demon put the key in the whole while threatening his partner. "It never gets better," he mumbled, but the sickness feeling had almost already gone away.</p>
<p>When they got to the door, Lilith opened the door automatically. "Did you get it?" The demon held it up, grinning. She smiled, taking the key and beckoning them in.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Lucifer cheered. "How was Raph?"</p>
<p>"Uh, sultry, touchy, still missing you and the others."</p>
<p>"Sounds like Raph. so... how do you guys plan on getting the third key?"</p>
<p>"Well Raphael said that Michael gave the key he had to his pet hellhound, Sugar, and we planned on summoning her to try and get it."</p>
<p>"Cool, yeah, except she won't come to any summoning spells, and she's the most aggressive hellhound that I've ever created. How Mike's softass managed to get her to protect him for eternity is beyond me. The point is, if Mika isn't presently there if you manage to get her, then she'll probably rip you both to shreds."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"That's again, assuming you are actually able to get Sugar in the area."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Well, there's no time like eternity." Asmodeus sighed. "You know, I really didn't expect to have to do this much paperwork when trying to save the world."</p>
<p>"Who said saving the world was easy?"</p>
<p>"Fair enough." The Demon sighed again, grabbing his angel and moving towards the door. "Come on Halo, I'm not doing all of this by myself." They waved goodbye to Lilith and Lucifer, then headed out the door and towards the elevator.</p>
<p>"That was, by far, the quickest meeting we've had with them since we've met," Uriel said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I-" He was cut off by his phone ringing. Pulling out the phone, the caller I.D. said 'Dumb fucking bitch' with the wikipedia picture of Belphagor. "Hiya child."</p>
<p>"Asmodeus. Please come down here."</p>
<p>"Why? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Please, they're going to kill me." They'd already started running.</p>
<p>"I'm coming Belph, who's they?"</p>
<p>"I-" There was a choking noise, then the phone hung up. He wasn't sure when he dropped it, but he accidentally left it in the hallway.</p>
<p>They slid into the elevator before the door had completely opened, putting the key in with frantic movements and pushing the button to the bottom floor. For the first time, Uriel was glad for the incredibly fast speed of the elevator.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the bottom, the demon abaddon was strangling her against the desk. Her knife was bloodies, and it appeared as though she got in a few good hits before she was taken down.</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing?!" He noticed that Bael was there too, with a scowl and a few angry bruises on his face. "Get your hands off of her!" The demon had let his sister go, turning to him with a bloodied smirk.</p>
<p>"Fine, then the angels can have her.' She grabbed her, throwing Belphegor behind her, then proceeding to get shot in the neck by Asmodeus.</p>
<p>"The angels?" Uriel's eyes widened. There were four angels standing there, one of them being the last person he wanted to see. Zira.</p>
<p>One of the angels grabbed the demon, holding her up by her hair. "How dare you Uriel. What did you say again? 'How dare you assume I work with disgusting, vile, pieces of scum.' You're a fallen, aren't you, just like Lucifer."</p>
<p>"I'm not a fallen, and there is a reason I'm-"</p>
<p>Zira scoffed. "Oh you aren't a fallen? Then you would let me kill this insignificant demon right now, right?" Asmodeus tensed next to him, the other two demons enjoying this. "Prove it. Let me kill it."</p>
<p>It was a choice, between his rank, position, home, freedom, and life, or one demon. But looking now, seeing how ruthless the group of angels were, and how much it would break his best friend if something happened to her, it wasn't much of a choice at all. "No."</p>
<p>"No? Uriel you can't be serious."</p>
<p>"Put her down, she's an insignificant demon, remember? You want me, not her. Let Belphegor go."</p>
<p>He received a look of disgust from the other angels. The one that was holding the demon let go, and she fell to the floor. "Then you're under arrest for treason against Heaven." Two angels stepped forward with power-dampening cuffs, roughly grabbing his arms and tying them behind his back.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do, judge and jury? Exile me from heaven? Kill me?"</p>
<p>"A crime like this is only for God to answer. You will find that out from him." Well shit. That's bad. Really bad.</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>"Aw, Deus," Bael mocked. "You wanna stick up for your boyfriend. Don't think you're out of this too."</p>
<p>"Yeah, pretty sure Lucifer doesn't really like angels."</p>
<p>The angels dragged Uriel to a portal, when Belphegor had suddenly squeaked. "You're making a huge mistake. God isn't who you think he is-" Abbadon kicked her in the head.</p>
<p>The last thing the angel saw from hell was Asmodeus had tackled her in the blink of an eye, and looked absolutely feral.</p>
<p>He suddenly came face first to the gates of heaven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tl:DR: The two leave the bermuda, still upset by the previous conversation, but also wondering how to get the third key, which brings them to the conclusion that they need to find Michael's hellhound. After getting the key to Lucifer, they talk to him about the idea, but he tells them that it's near impossible to summon the hellhound, and they would be in danger if Michael wasn't there with them. They leave, thinking of what to do, when Asmodeus gets a call from a panicked Belphegor. When they get down to the lobby, they find Bael and Abbadon holding her down. Asmodeus demands they let go, to which they do, by throwing her back to a group of angels, one including Zira. She demands to know why, and accuses him of being a fallen. She then makes him choose, his freedom, or Belphegor's life. he chooses the prior, asking what's going to happen. Zira says that it's an issue for God to deal with, and they bring him to heaven.</p>
<p>Trump: *Gets covid*<br/>Me, injecting bleach in his IV: And no one's gonna help him? Wow, a world be live we live in 🙄✋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hells tourture room, ft. Asmodeus and two pissy demons (speedrun pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I love the speedruns if we are being honest here, my favourite things to write.<br/>We have a little switch in pov, this is just Asmo being a little shit and I love it</p>
<p>TW for implied tourture</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello mother and monsterfuckers, im back for my long awaited update 🥴</p>
<p>In other news, I'm up to my ass in homework and I'm failing two classes, so that's fun.</p>
<p>MMMMMMMMMMM Nothing much else to put here, other then welcome to speedrun part one, as you know there will be updates on today, tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday. </p>
<p>Is anyone here an spn fan? cause man i'm excited for the last episodes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't actually sure how he ended up here, at this point. All the demon could remember was the angels taking his best friend, and his ex-unit attacking his sister, and him attacking them.</p>
<p>Oh, and a couple other demons coming through the gates of hell after the angels were gone. Considering the amount of hand shaped bruises on his arms and torso, he would have to assume they held him back.</p>
<p>Asmodeus now found himself in what was called 'Hell's tourture room.' It was, in fact, exactly what it sounded like, except generally, he wasn't the one chained down. Or up, because his arms were chained to the ceiling, the tips of his shoes just barely touching the floor.</p>
<p>"This isn't ideal..." he murmured to himself. It really wasn't, and words couldn't describe how much he was panicking. He had no idea how Belphegor was, but considering how little Abbadon and Bael cared, she was probably still bleeding out.</p>
<p>He had to hand it to her, she was a strong demon, and an even stronger woman, but he wanted to murder those two. He just hoped she would be ok. On the other hand, another big reason to freak, Uriel was in heaven. Not being punished but other angels no, but put in the one location with the person who would stop at absolutely nothing to get information from anyone.</p>
<p>He was trapped with a manipulative, malicious, rapis-</p>
<p>'No, don't go there...' He thought to himself, biting his lip so hard it bled. He was trapped with that asshole. Oh, and the fact that he was going to be tourtured and be unable to tell Lucifer or Lilith what happened, but that part seemed a little more insignificant.</p>
<p>Asmodeus was tempted to send a prayer, but he wasn't sure where Uriel was, and if he was still conscious, or alive. He had to remind himself not to go there again. Another thought occurred to him, how long had he been out? He knew that he was knocked out when he was pulled off the others, but he hoped it had only been for a couple hours or less.</p>
<p>He heard the door crack open. The cart of sharp objects and very dangerous materials were shown first before the two annoyingly gleeful faces appeared.</p>
<p>Well, his sister and boyfr- friend weren't there, and there was nothing he could do to help them at the moment, so he decided to give the other two hell.</p>
<p>"Wow, I was just thinking about y'all. I would say speak of the devil, but I've met him, he's not a little bitch so..."</p>
<p>"Cute, but acting all ballsy isn't going to help you."</p>
<p>"I would say the same thing. No matter how tough you are, you will never be able to live down the fact that you both got beat by an angel."</p>
<p>Abbadon recoiled at that. "Weirdly enough, not very demons can beat an archangel, and you were too cowardly to actually try to. We weren't fooled by your little act of trying to 'protect' him."</p>
<p>"He's not the angel I'm talking about and I know damn well that you know that too."</p>
<p>They both glared at him, brandishing the weapons. That's when Asmodeus noticed the vial of holy water. Once he spilled a drop on his arm- he nearly had to burn it off and grow it back. That would have taken forever and it hurt like shit, so a vial really wouldn't end well for him. Fuck.</p>
<p>"So are you just trying to intimidate me, or can you just genuinely not figure out how to hold a knife? Remember not to put your hand on the sharp part." Bael growled, coming over and punching him in the torso four times, then once in the jaw. Ow. "You hit like a bitch. I've seen first ranks hit harder." He got two-pieced again.</p>
<p>"I hit like a girl, huh?"</p>
<p>Asmodeus spit out a little blood at the demon. "I said you hit like a bitch, get your hearing checked, and nope. If you hit a little harder though, you just might be able to hit like a girl. I mean, did you see what Belphy did to your face?"</p>
<p>He stormed off, grabbing a small knife and stabbing him in the arm. The demon winced at the sharp pain, but then looked up at the wound.</p>
<p>"Well great asshole, this is my favourite jacket."</p>
<p>"Good. It won't be classified as a jacket when we're done with you."</p>
<p>"Kinky."</p>
<p>They didn't really like that comment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TL:DR: In the pov of Asmodeus, he wakes up in one of hell's tourture, thinking about what happened to Uriel and Belphegor, and being very worried. Then Bael and Abbadon come in, with intents of tourturing him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck bitches get money</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Heaven isn't as holy as it seems (speedrun pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to Uriel, with more insight of heaven</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its the gay, I know yall missed me 🤪</p>
<p>hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I'm thinking about turning this into an actual book, like yeah I'd go back and do some revamps, but I do need some credit to my name you know 🥴🥴 What do yall think</p>
<p>er, speedrun part two, enjoy my lovelies </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tw for implied tourture, blackmailing, arguing, and uh, gaslighting and manipulative behavior</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was official, Zira would murder children if she felt they weren't holy enough. Weirdly enough, that wasn't the worst aspect of her personality. After they dragged his through heaven, they were finally at Heaven's throne room. When the large doors opened, Uriel sighed in relief for a moment when he saw that god wasn't there. He knew he'd be back soon, but it gave him some time to think of a plan.</p>
<p>The same angels stayed by him though, pushing him to the ground and making him stay on his knees. The angel sighed, looking around the room best he could to try and find a way out of this.</p>
<p>"I just can't believe you Uriel. Working with a demon, what could you possibly expect to gain from that?" He didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"I just regret not getting you fixed sooner. I mean, the clothes, the fact that you so persistently defend those who defy the will of god. It's a shame, cause I did consider you a friend."</p>
<p>He shouldn't say anything, he shouldn't say anything, he was saying something. "Oh do you fucking pay attention to anything at all Zira?!" He ignored the gasp coming from her. "You so blindly follow some guy who wants everything in his image! If he was a good ruler, he would let people have their own choices, he would let non-believers and homosexuals into heaven because good rulers aren't biased because something hurts their feelings."</p>
<p>"Where did you go wrong?"</p>
<p>"When I saw the truth. I refuse to be obedient to someone who would throw me away for fun!"</p>
<p>"He would never!"</p>
<p>"He did it with his own fucking sons! Lucifer when he tried to stand up for humans, and the others when they found out!"</p>
<p>Both of them were incredibly pissed at each other. The other angels had looked away awkwardly, but still listening to what the two were yelling about.</p>
<p>"They fell on their own! Michael was the only one who stayed united with his father, and it's so unfortunate that he passed."</p>
<p>"You say that like he just accidentally died of something, that boy was murdered in cold blood! You saw his body! If god cared so much, then how could he let his only son die an awful death?"</p>
<p>"He didn't let him die!"</p>
<p>"Well he clearly let them have their way with him then! Face it Zira, he doesn't care! He doesn't care about you, me, any of us! He only cares about himself, and maybe if you got an opinion and stopped riding his dick you would realize it!"</p>
<p>The red handprint on his face after that was shown so vividly that if the lights were turned off, it would have probably glowed.</p>
<p>"You fallen! How could you disrespect your god like that?"</p>
<p>"He's never been my god." Speak of the devil would probably be the worst saying to use in this very situation, but it was relevant, because god himself walked in seconds later.</p>
<p>"Leave us please." Zira gave him the most disdainful look he had ever seen in probably his whole life, then she and the others left the room, leaving the two of them alone. He gave a predatory smile that set Uriel's nerves on fire. "Hello Uriel. Uri? You like that name? I think it suits."</p>
<p>He glared at him, but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Silent treatment? Damn, ok, I get it though, can't please everyone. So let's cut to the chase then, shall we?" He crouched in front of the angel, folding his hands. "I know what you're doing. Trying to get the keys, get my eldest out of hell, but it's a burning shame that you'll only ever have two."</p>
<p>He looked up, confused.</p>
<p>He put his lips in an 'o' shape, and put a hand over his mouth in mock surprise. "Oh you didn't know? I destroyed the one Mika had when he failed to escape. His little face when I destroyed it. Priceless."</p>
<p>Wait what? That made no sense, if Raphael said he put it on his hellhound. But he did also say that god didn't know. It made no sense, but he was careful to fake a surprised emotion and keep his mind quiet.</p>
<p>"Yeah so, why not make this easier for yourself. You obviously have two of the keys, and that means you've found the location of the other two archangels. My preposition? Give me the location of those two, and tell me how to get past whatever security spells they have up, and I'll let you go."</p>
<p>"You're kidding."</p>
<p>"Nope. If you want to live out your wildest dreams out with some speck of filth, then you can do that. I don't care, just give me the location of those two." He put his hand on the angel's shoulder. "It's that simple."</p>
<p>"I have a preposition actually. How about I don't listen to any of your manipulative bullshit, and you can go fuck yourself." Uriel gave him a condescending smile.</p>
<p>God's smile didn't falter, but his grip on Uriel's shoulder tightened, and a hateful look in his eyes grew. "Uriel, Uriel, are you about to do something you'll regret? Your freedom, over two insignificant creatures."</p>
<p>"Nope. Full offense, but if you want them so badly, go find them yourself. You're not getting anything out of me, or the demon I worked with. I regret nothing if it makes your miserable life a little harder."</p>
<p>"Hm, ok." He stood up, turning around. "Wrong choice." He flashed around, roundhouse kicking Uriel in the face. The angel rolled, only to be grabbed with telekinesis and slammed on the ground several times. He felt blood running from his nose and mouth, but God wasn't done.</p>
<p>He lifted his body, standing him on shaky feet before punching him twice in the face, causing him to crash to the ground. God pulled out a knife, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing it to the soft flesh of his neck.</p>
<p>"Last chance. Tell me where they are."</p>
<p>Uriel inhaled, then spit in his face. "Blow me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TL:DR: Uriel gets brought to heaven, and while in the throne room waiting for god, he gets in an argument with Zira about where his faith lies. He then gets left alone when God arrives, who tells him that he destroyed the third key, and that he would let Uriel go if he got the location of the other two archangels. Uriel obviously refuses, and God gets violent, giving him one more chance. He says no again, and spits in god's face.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hells tourture room ft. Asmodeus, and a very angry queen (speedrun pt. 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to poving with Asmodeus, and I would let lilith step on me irl to be honest</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm running out of things to say, but my older brother, my friend and I sat in the dark alone so that was fun</p>
<p>Currently drinking a 7 up and now my friend is trying to get my brother to do the WAP, and now he's doing the splits. </p>
<p>mmmmmmmmmmmm yeah enjoy, oh and my little sister is homophobic so anyone want a 8 year old :)</p>
<p>TW for tourture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmodeus let out a groan of pain, as a cursed knife made its way in between two of his ribs.</p>
<p>The other demons hadn't exactly been merciful on him. He had multiple cuts and bruises, at least six different things had been fractured or broken, and they sliced both of his achilles. That was a cowardly move, he thought at least.</p>
<p>"Wow, that hurt, a lot more than I thought," He huffed out.</p>
<p>His jacket ripped off, laying on the ground by his feet. It had been ripped at both of the sleeves, then those were cut too. It was probably the most painful part of this tourture. His sister got it from him, beating up a vampire for it.</p>
<p>"So, what exactly do you both get for this? Like is this just deep rooted aggression that you've been hiding inside, or do y'all want information about something?"</p>
<p>"You had this coming Asmodeus." They looked at each other, both feeling sly grins come across their faces.</p>
<p>"Oh no, I don't like that look." Abbadon grabbed the vial of holy water. "Oh, oh fuck."</p>
<p>"Have you ever felt holy water?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, fun times, wasn't that bad." That was a lie. Belphegor and Lilith made fun of him for a month after he spilled it on his arm and started screaming in front of the person he was supposed to be tourturing. He practically had no ego after that.</p>
<p>"Really? Then you would be unaffected if you got a little on you, right?"</p>
<p>Absolutely not. "Of course. Don't make me laugh." She poured a little on both sides of the knife, making sure to not get any on herself. Abbadon moved closer, waving the knife to taunt him.</p>
<p>When she got close enough, she grabbed him by his hair and roughly pulled to expose his neck. "Let's see how unaffected you are then." She pushed the side of the blade on the soft fleshy part, just holding it there.</p>
<p>Hurt was not the word to describe what the water felt like. He felt like his skin was being peeled with a hot knife, while someone stabbed him all over his body with needles over and over, and that was only after four seconds. He bit his lip to avoid screaming out, giving them the pleasure of that. He was about to give in after about 15 seconds when she flipped the knife to the long side, but the locked door to the room burst open, and a furious Lilith stood at the door.</p>
<p>Asmodeus silently thanked her a thousand times when the knife was pulled off his neck and he could move his head again. "Oh hi Lily," He slurred, trying to push down the feeling of vomiting.</p>
<p>"Does someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Her voice was incredibly calm and gentle, meaning that Abbadon and Bael were absolutely fucked. One second wasn't quick enough of an answer for her apparently, so she asked again, much more aggressively this time. "Someone tell me what the fuck is going on, now!"</p>
<p>"Just a little demon bonding time, ma'am," he spit out, enjoying the looks on the other two demons' faces.</p>
<p>"We were just punishing him for treason against hell?" Bael tried, his answer sounding more like a question than a statement.</p>
<p>"Oh ok, and who's orders were you working on again? Cause last I checked, I heard nothing about this, and all I know is my gatekeeper called her brother multiple times after being attacked by some other demons, and having no response! So what's up with that?!"</p>
<p>"Ma'am, they were working with an angel, letting him go through hell as he pleases."</p>
<p>Lilith's head cocked in a way that would have killed a human when looking at the two demons. "Did you think that I DIDN'T KNOW THAT?! DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET A FUCKING ANGEL GO AROUND HELL AND MESS WITH SHIT WITHOUT GETTING INFORMATION ABOUT IT?! DID YOU FORGET WHO I AM?!"</p>
<p>Her voice had increased several decibiles, a demonic tone echoing her normal voice. "Who the FUCK do you think gave him those orders Bael? Why the HELL did you assume that you could take matters into your own hands Abbadon?! Cause if you wanted to ruin all of Lucifer's plans of escaping that damn cage, then congratulations! You did just that!"</p>
<p>The two looked stunned and very afraid of the woman standing in front of them. "Lucifer's plan?"</p>
<p>"So not only did you ruin Lucifer's plans, you also used unauthorized forms of torture, you attacked my gatekeeper, who is STRICKLY off limits, and what?"</p>
<p>"Let's not forget they had a unit of angels come down in hell to attack belphegor and blackmail Uriel into taking him back to heaven, straight into god's hands," Asmodeus added. "Just thought that was a little important."</p>
<p>If he wasn't strung to the ceiling and in so much pain, he would enjoy watching Lilith beat the shit out of, physically and verbally, the two demons.</p>
<p>She picked up the vial of holy water. "You know, I should make you two drink this, and I just might!" The two cowered in fear, inching further from Lilith. "Get the fuck out of here, don't think I'm done with you two at all." They ran out, bumping into each other trying to be the first person away from the seething devil.</p>
<p>She hurried (in a way that still looked super cool) to asmodeus, snapping away the chains. He instantly fell to the floor, his slashed achilles not being able to support himself. She rolled her eyes, but walked over and picked him up, bridal style.</p>
<p>"You know, If you get these cuffs off, I can heal and walk by myself. She scoffed, but didn't put him down.</p>
<p>"No, you need to get to the medbay because the holy water is in your skin. It's going to be permanent if you don't get it fixed properly."</p>
<p>"Oh no, not my beautiful chocolate brown skin. If it leaves a mark I'm taking yours, it's about the same shade."</p>
<p>"Asmodeus."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up."</p>
<p>After he had been healed, (minus the holy water burn, the healing process would take about a month) he went to talk to Lucifer about what happened. He had a very colourful choice of words, and he demanded to see the two demons. Asmodeus left before they arrived, and laughed at the thought of their faces.</p>
<p>"Hey Belphy, how are you?" He asked, when seeing his little sister moving around behind the front desk. Belphegor shot up, jumping over the desk and enveloping him in a hug.</p>
<p>"Angels and demons are dicks."</p>
<p>"I agree." He thought about Uriel, getting a crushing feeling in his chest, and tears in his eyes. Maybe the angel was still alive, and he would try anything in his power to bring him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TL: DR: Asmodeus goes through more tourture, and as he's being touched with Holy water, Lilith comes in, incredibly angry. She yells at Bael and Abbadon, and threatens them, and gets Asmodeus out of the room.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Heaven isn't as holy as it seems (speedrun pt. 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>God is a fucking cunt<br/>back to Uriel being a little shit (gay minds think alike ;))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alrighty losers, it's the last part of the speedrun 🤠 I think yall will like the end of this chapter </p>
<p>My bio teacher says hi, you cowards better fucking say hi back </p>
<p>Eye does anyone remember playing a sims game on the nintendo DS, where the beginning scene was this fly just buzzing around various people, then eventually being killed by a cow? Because I got a penthouse in that game once, then pissed my pants and got thrown in jail. I miss that game. I also had this tangled game on the DS but my fucking sister threw it away (on purpose), and it sucked because I really loved that game, and I just beat it. So my  brother and I threw away her furby, take that you little bitch. (I swear i'm nice to her, she just gets on my goddamn nerves)</p>
<p>Whoever came up with the "Eye for an eye will only make things worse" can take their unjustly vanilla bitch ass to the nearest slaughterhouse because fuck you, I'm getting payback. My moral compass died when I entered the ninth grade.</p>
<p>TW for tourture, implied sexual assault, more blackmailing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was official, God had the shittiest anger issues out of anyone he knew. He had attacked Uriel several times since he had refused to tell him where the other archangels were. The angel curled in on himself, trying to protect his head from the brutal kicks, it was kinda hard with the cuffs on, however.</p>
<p>"Nothing?" He asked, pulling him up by his hair again. God got a glare and silence in response. "Wow, I'm just starting to think that now you're enjoying this. Masochism is generally frowned upon, Uriel."</p>
<p>"Is this fun for you? You seem to enjoy unnecessary violence, not really a good ruler in my opinion."</p>
<p>"Funny," he said, right before throwing the angel into the ground.</p>
<p>"I'd like to think so." Uriel coughed out, spitting out more blood and trying to get his head to stop spinning.</p>
<p>"Maybe I'm just going about this the wrong way. I can't seem to torture the information out of you personally, and I can't find any of those bitchy demons that you decided to affiliate yourself. Plus, you don't really have friends here, or, anywhere to be exact." He put his hand to his chin in a thinking motion.</p>
<p>"Damn, I really didn't think you had a brain up there." God walked over to him, most likely to hurt him again, then stopped. A malicious grin spread across his face.</p>
<p>"How much do you like dark, cold dungeons that provide you with no chance of seeing the light of day again?"</p>
<p>Uriel furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at the other man. "I think I would prefer that over listening to you monolog about how much of a piece of shit you are?" That was true, and it made no sense why he would leave him alone instead of trying harder to torture it out of him. He had all the time in the world, and he only beat him a couple times.</p>
<p>"Excellent." The grin didn't go away, and honestly, it was really starting to creep the angel out.</p>
<p>He came over, pulling him by the hair yet again, and dragging him over to a hallway. The angel managed to get to his feet to try and relieve some of the pressure on the top of his head.</p>
<p>"I think you're going to like this." What the fuck did that mean?</p>
<p>They went through a series of twists and turns through different hallways, up at least three flights of stairs, until they got to a door. It looked like any other door in the hallway, and opened, it was a neatly cleaned room, with a large bed in the corner with black blankets, shelves full of dead (why were they the only unmaintained thing?) plants, pictures that he couldn't make out in the dark, a desk with a large swivel chair and a closed laptop, and just some other homely things.</p>
<p>There was an opened closet full of clothes, neatly hung and folded, and thick, fuzzy rug on the floor. God left him there for a moment, walked over and ripped the rug up, revealing a large Iron trapdoor. He grabbed the angel by his shirt this time, opening the trapdoor to reveal a set of stairs.</p>
<p>Uriel felt himself being shoved down the stairs, and at one point in time, he lost his footing and tumbled down the stone steps. When he hit the bottom, nose once again gushing blood, he was dragged all the way to two large doors at the end of the corridor. The only two doors to be exact.</p>
<p>He unlocked one of the doors, and they both felt a rush of cold air. The handcuffs were pulled off, (and Uriel was almost certain he heard something metal move around in there) he was shoved in.</p>
<p>"Have fun in your new home Uriel." The door was slammed shut, and he was left there, laying on the chilling ground. As soon as his head stopped spinning, he got back up to try and get the door opened. There were no knobs on the inside, which figures, because it was a dungeon.</p>
<p>The angel tried to use his powers, and unsurprisingly, no success in getting them to work, or getting the door opened. His body hurt, and the blood was starting to freeze on his body, but at least his arms were free. He wiped off the blood on his face, best he could, then started rubbing his arms to warm himself.</p>
<p>Uriel took a breath, trying to collect his thoughts, when he heard the same metal clang that made his heart stop. Was something else in here with him? That was terrifying to think about, the possibility of whatever was in here with him.</p>
<p>He pushed himself against the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. He hoped it wasn't cui lumen ademptum, a monster that made your life miserable, and wouldn't stop until it took your eyes, hence the name.</p>
<p>He could definitely think of a few more that without the right weapons or powers, he would stand no chance against. The funny thing was, Uriel could feel himself grinning. It wasn't genuine or anything like that, he was just fucking scared. Thank you fear grinning.</p>
<p>More chains, louder and closer this time. Because of the sudden change of light, he couldn't see shit, but he thought he saw two dim, but still brightly glowing blue orbs floating in front of his face, getting bigger, or quite possibly closer.</p>
<p>Definitely closer. The angel heard the nearly silent movements of walking, or maybe crawling, and the clanking of chains. He quietly sunk to the ground, not that his volume would do much if the creature could see, smell, or feel his heat, and wrapped his arms around his knees, holding himself as tightly as possible.</p>
<p>His body still hurt, and he knew he was in condition to fight or defend himself. With nothing else to do, and staring at the orbs made his head ache, he closed his eyes, waiting for an attack. The presence got closer, and closer until Uriel could feel it's light breath on his arms.</p>
<p>The angel expected scratching, biting, hitting, but what he didn't expect, was to feel cold, tender hands on both of his cheeks, then a sudden feeling of warmth. What? He opened his eyes to be face to face with the blue orbs, which he now realized were eyes. He gently touched the hands, only to figure out that he was healed. No sharp pains and running blood, just confusion.</p>
<p>"Your powers won't work in here, nor will most of mine. I'm just glad I was able to heal you." The voice was soft, and there was a tone of relief in it. Uriel had heard that voice before. It was way too familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who.</p>
<p>"Could- could you make a little light in here please?" He asked, feeling the hands tense up slightly.</p>
<p>A beat of silence, then, "Yes. Prepare your eyes." A yellow light slowly started to illuminate the large dungeon. Because of how close the person was, Uriel had to look away for a moment, then turning back, he let out a tiny gasp.</p>
<p>The light was coming from an angel's halo. But not just any angel. A black haired, dark skinned archangel with three sets of wings, and kind, but tired blue eyes. He stared at the being in front of him, stared the wings too dark to see what shades of blue they were, at the bruises, cuts, hickeys, scars, and multiple other offensive marks on his neck and face. He stared at the black hoodie that was way too big for his small frame, at the hands that had suddenly moved to cover the marks out of shame and embarrassment. At the large eyes that were now staring at the ground, at the still beautiful and still glowing person in front of him. He almost didn't believe it.</p>
<p>Uriel was sitting in front of the very much alive Archangel Michael.</p>
<p>"Holy shit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TL: DR: Uriel keeps getting attacked by God, but won't give up the location. God then drags him out of the throne room, and into another room, containing a dungeon. God then leaves, and Uriel sits there, calming down and trying to think of a plan, but then shortly comes to the realization that he isn't alone. He fears being attacked, and when he feels the unknown creature touching his face, he realizes that he was healed. He asks the creature to shine a light, as to which a halo glows, and he realizes that it's Michael, who's alive.</p>
<p>Ahaha bet you motherfuckers weren't expecting that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. He isn't an... unfriendly(?) person(??) per say, but trauma does kinda make assholes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uriel (Harasses) attempts to talk to Michael for a chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok yall, pretend that harasses (above) was crossed out cause Uriel wasn't pestering him intentionally, but someone who's been going through shit for over 4 centuries doesn't always want to talk. just saying.</p><p>Yall 💀💀 note of advice, if you're going to try and say some stupid ass shit, DO YOUR RESEARCH!!!!!! I just got told that Trump wasn't a rapist, and then when I pulled up ACTUAL COURT CASES, they went, "Oh, well what about Biden?" BITCH??? THE FUCK YOU MEAN 'WHAT ABOUT BIDEN??' Anyway so I beat someone's ass today, and that was nice :)</p><p>If any of yall have read Red White and Royal blue, and you enjoy writing, PLEASE write some more kidnapping fics, ecpecially (fuck yall I can't spell) with Henry? Please???? I need more mental stimulation in my life.</p><p>I haven't actually read through this chapter since I wrote it, which was when I was living with my dad (Like, three months ago) so let me look and see what the TW's are.... ahahahha er ok lets go-</p><p>Tw for victim blaming (though how much is it victim blaming if it's mostly the victim who blames themself? I don't know.), mentions of tourture, abusive behavior, abuse, manipulation, (there's this one scene that I hate reading cause it give me secondhand, but basically Uriel has to pretend to be a toxic asshole to help Michael, but I still dislike reading it 😃) cussing, and snakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Michael? Uh hi, my name’s Uriel.”</p><p>“Hi Uriel.” Well that was awkward. After his revelation of figuring out who he was talking to, the archangel moved back to where he was sitting in the first place, still leaving his halo shining. He followed, not really sure why, but one of the reasons being he didn’t want to be left in the cold and dark.</p><p>The chains that he kept hearing were the chains on Michael’s wrist, ankles, and neck, and the angel learned that he was walking, however without the loud metal and the halo’s light, he would’ve had no idea.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t in a chatty mood, but the ark would hardly speak. Uriel figured that he was ashamed of what had happened to him, which made him want to explain to him that it wasn’t his fault. Except he had no idea how to put it in words, and that’s why there were so many awkward, one sentence conversations.</p><p>Unfortunately, there was a lot he needed to figure out. One, what happened on the night of the escape? Two, Where was his key? Three, How were some of his powers still working? Four, Why was his death faked? Five? Did he have a pet hellhound? And several more. But he quickly decided asking those questions now would be incredibly insensitive, and he didn’t want to hurt the ark anymore, so he chose: “How are you doing?”</p><p>Michael, who he was sitting about five feet from, jerked his head up at the question. “I’m sorry?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“I know, it’s a limited thing to ask about in this current situation, but I was- Just, how are you doing?”</p><p>Those big blue eyes were looking at him again. “Oh… I would rather be elsewhere.” The angel thought it was going to descend back into silence, until he was asked: “How did you get in here Uriel? What did you do?”</p><p>“I… I found out the truth about him,” He pointed to the door. “And so I teamed up with a demon to find the three keys to free your brother from hell.” He quickly summarized the events, without mentioning how the other arks were found, or giving away their actual location, in the chance god was listening.</p><p>The archangel listened intently, not stopping to ask questions or even say a word until he finished. “That’s- that’s really brave of you Uriel. But my brothers were ok, right?”</p><p>“Yes… Michael, we all thought you were dead. We had to carry your body back to heaven, and-” He stopped at the sad look the archangel made.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just really fucked up.”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, how is any of that your fault?”</p><p>“All of this is my fault. I was the one looking through his stuff, putting my siblings in danger, and for that? I tried to warn angels about my father. I nearly put millions of innocent lives in danger in an unorganized plan of stupidity.” He pulled his legs to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them, looking away from Uriel.</p><p>“Dude, trying to get people to know the truth isn’t stupid, nor is this your fault. If it isn’t my fault that I’m stuck in here, then it sure as hell isn’t yours either.”</p><p>He didn’t get a response after that, but it did answer the question of why he was ‘killed’. “Michael?”</p><p>“...Yes?”</p><p>“Your brothers all miss you, and love you so much.”</p><p>This marked the end of the conversation.</p><p>This is how things went on, for several hours. There was no way to tell the time or days apart, but Uriel had been counting out of boredom. Everytime he tried to talk to the archangel, he would get polite, one or two word responses. He didn’t blame him though, in the same situation, he would probably do the same.</p><p>“Hey Michael?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, what type of powers do you have? And also, which ones still work?”</p><p>“I have a lot, I’m not entirely sure I remember them all, but if you really want, I could go through them?” The angel nodded, curious. He sighed. “Alright… Abjuration, which is basically healing, force fields, protection, defense, support, etcetera. Animacy, or life magic, and on that subject, death magic as well. Purification magic, elemental magic, Blessings, spell casting, light energy manipulation, voice manipulation, nullification, which is turning someone’s spell against them.</p><p>“Those are all of the bigger ones I can think of. Then, of course, things like shapeshifting, flight, superstrength and speed, telepathy, telekinesis, invisibility, enhanced senses, hyper-awareness, mind and aura reading, making portals, ESP, immortality, unless killed, and of course, possession.”</p><p>“Woah, I have like, five of those.”</p><p>The corners of his mouth quirked up slightly. “As for the powers that still work, Healing, and heat powers, but I can’t use them on myself…”</p><p>Wow, now that was a bitch move. The two powers he needed most to make it a little more bearable in here, he had, but couldn’t use. God was basically rubbing it in Michael’s face. Uriel realized that he was outwardly glaring at the archangel, and immediately softened his features.</p><p>“Sorry, that wasn’t directed at you, he’s just an asshole for doing that. I would love to tell him.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence. “There’s a good chance he’s listening.”</p><p>“Oh.” The room got significantly colder. The archangel shivered, wrapping his wings around himself, and pulled his hood up. He looked at Uriel, raising his hand. The angel suddenly felt his body heat up, and he felt none of the bitter cold of the room. Ok, don’t talk shit about god, got it.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” The archangel’s halo started to dim significantly, and he tried to make himself as small as possible to preserve heat. Well that wasn’t good, he was getting too cold to stay awake. He moved towards him, holding his arms out.</p><p>Michael looked at him, considering the offer, but then flushed, looking down and covering his neck. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“That’s bull and we both know it.” He moved a little closer. “Michael, what happened, it doesn’t make you gross or dirty, or however you may feel about if. It’s not your fault. You don’t deserve to have to live like this, and if I can make it just a little bit better…” The room got colder, he felt it through the spell.</p><p>The archangel let out a small noise of discomfort, his lips and ears slowly changing colours. “He’s just going to hurt you this way. Whatever he wants, he’ll use me to get to you…” It made sense now. Uriel didn’t have any close friends, other than Asmodeus and Belphegor, and no family. He was trying to get the two of them close by throwing them into a prison, then hurting Michael to get him to talk.</p><p>“I’ll take the risk then.” It wasn’t his life on the line, a little voice told him. He pushed it down, trying to once again think of a way out of this situation.</p><p>“That’s stupid of you.” That explains why Michael wouldn’t talk to him, Well, it was another reason. How many times had this tactic been used if the archangel was familiar with it, and how many times had it worked? “You shouldn’t want to help me, I get people hurt and killed. I- It would be better if you didn’t come near me, for your own sake.”</p><p>This… This was going to hurt. A lot. He desperately hoped that he could pray to the ark after this, and explain that he meant none of it. He scoffed. “Well I tried being nice. You do understand if you can’t stay awake and your spell wears, I’m fucked, right? This isn’t really all about you. So if you could stop being a dramatic little bitch and acting like the world is against you, and come here.” He deserved death, unhappiness, and no rights. Michael gave him the most crushed and unsurprised that the angel had ever seen.</p><p>Then the archangel slowly moved over, but started to cry, desperately wiping at the tears. Uriel felt like a fucking monster. No, scratch that, he was a monster. When he had Michael sitting in his lap, wrapped in his arms, he tried to send a prayer. He hadn’t stopped crying.</p><p>‘Michael? Just uh, tap your foot if you got this.’</p><p>The way the archangel was sitting, was he was sitting perpendicular to Uriel. His legs were pulled to his chest, feet on one of his thighs. He was leaning to the side, which was pushing him into Uriel’s chest. He had his face buried in his arms, but his shaking let the angel know that he was still in tears. He almost gave up when he felt the light tap of a shoe on his thigh.</p><p>He tried his hardest to not look relieved. ‘Oh thank satan.’ (When had he started saying that again?) ‘I am so sorry that I said that, I just needed you over here without tipping off you-know-who. I’m so fucking sorry, none of it’s true, none of it. You have every right to be upset and I regret saying any of that.’</p><p>‘It’s alright, I understand.’ It wasn’t alright.</p><p>‘Don’t listen to this next part please.’</p><p>‘Verbally?’</p><p>‘Yeah.’</p><p>‘Ok.’</p><p>“Sorry I had to do that, but really, was it that hard?” He waited a moment. “Hopefully I don’t have to do it again.” He sounded like god. It hurt.</p><p>‘I really am sorry, you’ve done nothing wrong Michael.’ He was scared he had gone too far, but he then felt the archangel relax against him, and let his head rest on the angel’s neck. His face was still buried in his hands, and his hood was still pulled up.</p><p>Uriel rested his head on top of Michaels, and wrapped his wings around him. The archangel’s spell kept him protected from the bitter cold of the dungeon. He wasn’t sure whether he couldn’t keep it up, or just fell asleep, but the halo had lost its light and vanished.</p><p>‘Michael? Your halo?’</p><p>‘I’m sorry, do you want me to keep it up?’</p><p>‘No I'm good, I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.” He wasn’t entirely sure if he had fooled god, but he was pretty sure that he did. He had only met the being once- well twice now, but he hadn’t exactly been the nicest person. He could only hope.</p><p>He wasn’t exactly sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, the archangel was clutching onto his shirt, staring off at nothing. Or at least he thought. It was pitch black in the room, the only sound being the sound of someone's breathing. Who was it?</p><p>“Hey, what-” Michael shoved his hand over his mouth, whispering for Uriel to quiet. The breathing got louder, or maybe he was just trying to hear it more.</p><p>“Oh, not again,” he breathed, so quiet that the angel almost didn’t hear him.</p><p>He wasn’t really sure what not again meant, or if he should say something to ask what it was, so he waited for the archangel to start again.</p><p>After what felt like an hour, the ark spoke again, still whispering. “I can’t tell for sure, but I’m pretty sure there’s a venena anguis in here, try not to make any noise, don’t even try and pray. Thoughts are incredibly loud.”</p><p>Oh, so a big, venomous snake was in here. Great.</p><p>“I’m sure you heard it. That breathing, it’s actually hissing. Listen now? You can’t hear anything, because it isn’t awake.” It was still incredibly hard for the angel to hear him, but he got the basic idea.</p><p>He moved his hands, trying not to hit the chains on Michael’s wrists, and tapping him gently on the back. When he felt the shift under his neck, he carefully pushed the archangel’s head back to his shoulder, then leaned his own head down and turned, so he was facing him as well as possible.</p><p>“What does it do?” He wasn’t sure what he said could even be classified as a sound. Luckily only his intended target had heard it.</p><p>“It’s bites are super painful, it will paralyze you and send you through excruciating pain. Like, giving birth seven times over, except you’re birthing a horse.” Damn, and he thought that period cramps sounded painful as shit.</p><p>“Do you think-”</p><p>“Yes. Here’s how he proves his theory.” He was going to ask if it’s because god knew they had been praying to each other, but Michael had already seemed to know that’s what he was going to ask.</p><p>They remained silent, listening out for the hissing. “How do you beat it?”</p><p>“Until it bites everyone, or it dies from the over excessive amounts of venom stored in its system.”</p><p>“So we just wait it out until it dies?”</p><p>“That could be well over four months. Plus, the longer it collects venom, the more painful the effects will be, and since it probably knows we’re in here, it will start to prowl, looking for us.”</p><p>Fucking spectacular. They were fucked because someone had to be in power all the time, and be a shitty dirtbag.</p><p>“Wait. You said it hunts you from sound right?”</p><p>“Mostly, yes.”</p><p>“And it already knows we’re in here?”</p><p>“Yes, either from your first outburst, and if not, then my father would have done something to get it to start hunting.”</p><p>“So it’s going to attack us eventually, and it’s going to be worse the longer it gets? Why not just bring it here now? I let it bite me, we kill it, and you just heal me.”</p><p>“It… it’s an interesting idea, however, I do not know if it would be the most efficient plan.” He had gone silent. “I can’t really give a reason though, and it’s the most logical thing we can do, so… let’s do it.”</p><p>“Is there any way that I can make sure that it goes to me instead of you?”</p><p>“No, other than you having your halo lit. Even so, it has awful eyesight, practically blind, and it depends on who is making more noise. With these chains, I can almost guarantee that it will charge at me.”</p><p>“Can I just send a bunch of prayers to you or something?”</p><p>“Physical actions are louder than mental ones.”</p><p>“Then get it before it tries to bite you. That’s the best I’ve got.”</p><p>He heard a quiet sigh. “Then let’s do it. Sooner, rather than later. Time to wake it up.” Uriel slipped his hands around Michael’s waist, helping him up as quietly as possible. He heard a gasp of pain and felt him pause, then the archangel finally stood all the way up.</p><p>His legs were kind of locked up, so he staggered when he stood, understanding why the other had stopped. “So what’s the plan?”</p><p>“Alright. It has sensitive spots in its fangs. You distract it, and I’ll find a way to get the fangs out. It’ll get the venom in its own mouth and die. Any questions?”</p><p>“Yeah, if it’s going to go to you because of your noise level, how the hell am I supposed to distract it?”</p><p>“Right… alright we’ll switch.”</p><p>They were going to do what now? “Are you sure you trust me enough with your life?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me getting bit, just make sure that you get the fangs out before it bites you. The venom glands will fill up very quickly.” The angel contemplated this for a moment. What other choice did they have..?</p><p>“Alright. Ready?”</p><p>“Not really…” Michael lit his halo. “Come on you two-dicked motherfucker!” He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to project it. They listened. Hissing, loud hissing coming in their direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TL:DR: Uriel talks to Michael, after finding him still alive in the cage. He tries several times to make conversation, but gets very little response, unless the archangel is apologizing for something. Uriel makes a comment about God at one point, and finds out that God listens in on them and their conversations. This particular situation causes the room to get colder, and Uriel attempts to help Michael stay warm, because Michael has a limited power of heat that doesn't work on himself. When Michael keeps refusing for Uriel's safety, Uriel says harsh things that he apologizes to the archangel through prayer, which he hears and quickly forgives him for. the angel falls asleep at one point in time, and wakes up with Michael staring off at something in the darkness. When attempting to ask what he hears, Michael shushes him, warning about a very dangerous snake creature that was sensitive to sound. They both come to the conclusion that it's God testing on whether they were talking through prayer, and also figure out that they have to kill it. The problem is the snake is over 20 feet long, and they have to punch out the fangs and make it choke on it's own poison before it bites them. </p><p>Holy fuck that was long aha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chutes and ladders remake: Snakes and daddy issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a fight scene with a giant reptile</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So someone remind me when I started putting the TW and good shit in the chapter notes, cause they were kinda... boring before. Hm, maybe it's because i'm losing my fucking mind</p><p>Fun fact, male snakes have two dicks, hence the last quote at the last chapter. 🐍<br/>Wait- isn't Voldemort connected to a snake? I know, I know, it's a stretch but.... what if he has two dicks-<br/>Impale me with your two fat cocks daddy voldy 🥵😳😩<br/>........<br/>HFNUHBVBJSFJBF IM SORRY YALL HAD TO READ THAT LMAO, THE ONLY PERSON ID SIMP FOE IN HP IS LUNA FUCKING LOVEGOOD, AND I STAND BY THAT </p><p>Me on my way to go terrorize my two favourite authors on here after I upload my next chapter: 👁👅👁<br/>Them: 🏃♀️🏃♂️💨💨<br/>Seriously though, if yall like SPN, I HIGHLY recommend checking out @susanoosama01 and @darkmillennium and reading their work</p><p>I have a caffene addiction, apparently </p><p>Tw for poison, venom? abuse, paraylsis</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to project it. They listened. Hissing, loud hissing coming in their direction.</p><p>Uriel stood, ready and waiting for the snake to appear. Whatever he had been expecting though, sure as hell was not what he saw moving around in the shadows. This snake had to be over twenty feet long, and about three feet tall. It could eat a cow as a quick snack. Hell, it could eat a whole herd of them.</p><p>“Hey-” The archangel was cut off by a large tail slamming into his torso, sending him flying backwards. The head came moments later, and that’s when he followed. The halo light had vanished, along with the sound of the chains, then it was back, with Michael jumping into a roll over the large snake.</p><p>“That was too close,” he panted, moving again as the large reptile tried once again. The angel ran over as quietly as he could, when the snake was coming back in his general direction, but not specifically at him.</p><p>He made a grab for the snake, the scales sharper than he thought. So jumping on it would hurt more than he thought, great. It would probably have to be done though. He narrowly avoided the tail.</p><p>“Something’s off!” The ark yelled to him, picking up a fallen scale and stabbing the snake in the nose. “It’s different, still hunting with sound and still mostly blind, but it seems to be going after something else!”</p><p>He wanted to ask what the difference was, but he wasn’t supposed to make noise. What he could do however, was notice how the archangel was a quick and agile fighter, despite his injuries. He also noticed that Michael was now freshly bleeding on his wrist, just above the cuffs, and slowing down because of other said injuries. His sleeves were rolled up to avoid them getting torn and ripped, and the blood was trailing on to the ground.</p><p>Uriel moved quicker this time, using his wings to propel himself. He flew directly in front of the mouth, grabbing a fang and pulling. It didn’t come out, but it stunned the snake long enough to kick it in the nose, right where the scale was.</p><p>The snake reeled back into the darkness, hissing at them.</p><p>“Luckily, this one is smaller than some of the other ones. In fact, this is almost one of the tiniest ones i've ever seen.” The tiniest? The angel had to do a double take at that. They heard the snake moving around, and it lunged at Michael a couple seconds later. He moved, and Uriel moved forward, ramming both of his fists into the same fang.</p><p>It came out with a snap. The snake screeched, something neither had heard before. The fang fell and rolled to the ground, the angel picking it up. The snake then rammed it’s head into Uriel, throwing him to the side, then continued pursuing the archangel.</p><p>He pushed himself up, realizing that his lip was busted, and gushing blood. Oh well. He ran back to the snake, looking for a way to stab it with its own fang. The scales were too hard to penetrate, so it would have to be through the face or the underside of it.</p><p>The snake stopped chasing him, then suddenly turned towards the angel, going for him now. What the hell? He hadn’t made more noise then Michael, who looked just as confused as him. The only difference was…</p><p>“You’re bleeding! It’s going for the blood!” Oh, that was the difference apparently. He narrowly was able to avoid the strike of the snake, that hissed and charged for him. “I’m coming, just be careful!” Like he really wanted to do anything else.</p><p>The fang he was holding still had venom on it luckily, and he had it as a weapon. The snake once again reared up on him, and he ran towards it and slid under, trying to cut the underside of it. In retrospect, this was a bad idea.</p><p>One, he missed, the snake was too high. Two, he accidentally dropped the fang and slid to the side when he fell. Three, the snake would quite literally crush him now. The only reason he got out was the fact that Michael’s chains were in reach and the archangel could see what he was trying to do.</p><p>He grabbed them, being pulled by him, and got to his feet as quickly as possible. “Thanks.” Michael tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“That was really stupid, no offense.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know…”</p><p>They both went separate directions when the snake lunged again. Uriel was on the side with the fang, so he went for it. He noticed now that the snake was now going back for the archangel.</p><p>A quick tape to his lip confirmed that he was no longer bleeding, and his lip was fine. Michael must have healed him when he tapped him to get the snake back to chasing him. The ark yelled something, rolling out of the way of another strike.</p><p>The chains only helped for a few things, this was not one of the cases. The snake had coiled around the Archangel in a loose circle, slithering over the chains, trapping him in a small area of movement.</p><p>It slammed its tail into him, knocking him to the ground. The snake went in for the bite, but missed its target. Uriel had jumped over the body of the snake, grabbing the metal and pulling Michael out of the way.</p><p>The snake charged too quickly, its head ramming straight into the stone floor. This snapped the second fang, causing it to fly to the back of the snake's throat, making it choke on its own poisoned fang.</p><p>It flailed wildly, lifting and dropping, hitting things with its tail and head to dislodge the broken tooth. Uriel kind of felt bad, the snake was only doing what it was created to do, and was enslaved in there with them.</p><p>He had to duck as the snake nearly hit him with its tail. Michael had already moved out the way, having to wait for it to get off the chains so he could get away.</p><p>Poison had started leaking from its gums, where the fangs had been. It got all over the dungeon floor, splattering over the walls, and the boys had to run to avoid it. The snake turned to them one last time, trying to crush the two of them with its head.</p><p>Its mouth was still, opened, and the ark just barely pulled his sleeves down before he got some on his arms from the raining poison while trying to move.</p><p>The other fang was still laying there, so Uriel ran and picked it up, stabbing the snake in the bottom of the head. It slowed, then it came crashing down in front of Michael. That was the fang chose to dislodge from the snake’s throat, and fly out of its mouth.</p><p>The angel however, was quick enough to tackle the archangel and land on top of him, avoiding the flying fang that hit the ground and stopped. He got off the other boy, going to the snake and making sure it was dead.</p><p>It was, and he wanted to jump up and scream, but the whole thing irked him. If god had been doing it to see if they were praying to each other, then why would he leave the loud chains on Michael, the thing was going to prowl regardless, and it was more attracted to fresh blood then sound?</p><p>“Because he already knew and was fucking with us,” he answered to himself out loud. He rubbed his temples, turning to the archangel. His annoyance and anger melted into concern when he saw him clutching his bloody wrist. “Michael? What’s wrong?” He moved towards him, grabbing his sleeves then pulled them back.</p><p>His sleeves were soaked in what Uriel could only assume was the poison. It had gone straight through and into the cut. Michael looked close to crying again, pulling his wrist close to his chest.</p><p>“Fuck… Fuck alright, come on.” They walked away from the corpse of the snake, moving to the origins of where the chains started, which was a pretty good distance from it. The light of the halos couldn’t see the dead snake, so they sat down against the wall, the archangel looking at the cut.</p><p>The red blood had started turning an ugly shade of yellow, and it started burning.</p><p>“Michael, we need to get the hoodie off, or it will drip down into the cut and infect it more.”</p><p>“Fuck, alright.” He attempted to take it off with one hand, and when that didn’t work, the angel moved to help him. They were both equally surprised when Michael suddenly pushed himself back and punched Uriel in the face with this good hand.</p><p>Surprised at the second, at least. The archangel immediately began apologizing, looking guilty and upset.</p><p>“No, no, that’s my fault, I should have asked. Can I help you please?”</p><p>He nodded, now facing down and no longer making eye contact. They got the hoodie off, Michael whimpering in pain when it passed over the cut. Because of the chains, it wouldn’t separate from him completely, so the angel dragged it some ways away so they wouldn’t have to worry about it.</p><p>He sat next to the ark, frowning at the guilty look on his face. “Hey, if it makes you feel better, you have a really strong arm.” He was actually astounded at the amount of marks on him, though he didn’t know why. He had already established the fact that god was a piece of shit, it was mostly just the thought of him doing something as fucked up as this.</p><p>“Sorry-”</p><p>“No, don’t apologize, it’s-” He was cut off by a groan of pain, turning to see the archangel wrapping his arms around himself, a look of pure agony on his face. “Ok, it’s started.”</p><p>“Yeah.” The response was breathy, he had been unintentionally holding his breath to keep from upsetting the pains more. It didn’t really help. He let out a cry as another bolt of pain went through him, curling in on himself.</p><p>Uriel moved closer to him, pulling him onto his lap. He wasn’t really sure what to do, but he was clutched by the archangel, burying his face into his stomach.</p><p>Michael’s halo went out, only one still shining at the moment. He grabbed the back of his shirt, grunting in pain.</p><p>“How long does it last? Don’t answer if you can’t.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t- Fuck!” He didn’t say anything after that. The angel ran his fingers through his hair, trying to distract him, even for a little bit. There wasn’t much he could do, except be there for the suffering ark.</p><p>This was what went on for about five minutes. Michael would react to the pain in little noises or physical grabbing, and Uriel would have to sit there and listen to it. It made him feel sick, and he wished it had been him instead of the archangel, because he could just be healed. If not, then because he didn’t want him to be hurt even more.</p><p>That wasn’t the case though. After about two minutes, he shot up, screaming. He was squeezing the angel’s arm so hard that he was sure, superpowers or not, he would break it. Tears had started running down his face, and he couldn’t move from his current position because of the pain.</p><p>“Hey, deep breaths man, deep breaths.” Some tiny part of his brain questioned if it really did feel like he was giving birth to a horse, because that sounded shitty enough, but that times seven? Or was that an under-exaggeration?</p><p>He ignored that tiny part of his mind, and focused on the person crying in pain in front of him.</p><p>Uriel was sure he just heard the doors to the dungeon open. Obviously, the archangel wouldn’t have heard if they had, but his nerves were suddenly on edge. Michael laid back down on his lap, still crying from the pain.</p><p>Now he was certain he had heard something, that sounded extremely close to the sound of footsteps, though it was hard to tell over the crying.</p><p>“Michael, I think I just heard something…” He didn’t get a response except him opening his eyes and looking up at him. “I don’t know, I just heard someone in here.”</p><p>He opened his mouth, to respond or make a noise of pain, but didn’t get the chance to when he was dragged back by the collar-chain around his name. He landed on his back, but a foot rolled him over to his stomach.</p><p>“Hiya Mikey, Uriel, nice to see you again too.”</p><p>The angel felt his blood run cold. There was god, with that same disturbing smile, one foot on the whimpering archangel’s back. He couldn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. He just wanted to grab Michael and hide him away from God’s vile hands.</p><p>“Hmm, silent treatment? Again? Come on, I would’ve thought we’d be past that, especially cause we’re on nickname basis. Well I’m just here to check on you, love what you did with the snake. I was doing some important shit, but I had to stop to watch. And maybe add a couple things, but that’s not really important.”</p><p>Well he wasn’t watching them 24/7, that’s good to know. “What do you mean, add things?”</p><p>He chuckled. “Well, you know, that venom wasn’t really supposed to fall on Mike’s cut, and it wasn’t supposed to go through the sweater either, but you know.” He winked and put a finger to his lips. “But whatever. It’s because you're my favourite Michael.”</p><p>He let out a cry as God put more pressure on his back, sobbing out of what was either pain or fear, or most likely, both. God looked at his son with an unamused glance, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>“Shut up, damn. You act like you’re dying or something. Anyways, there is a reason I’m here. So I just might, you know, have the antidote to the venom, or maybe, I don’t really know. You just need to give me two locations, and it’s yours.” He now started standing on Michael’s back, chuckling when he started shrieking, and thrashing around, trying to get the weight off him. “So… what do you say?”</p><p>He wanted so badly to say yes, to stop the awful sounds coming from in front of him, but there’s no way in hell he would give the locations of the other two archangels. Not for them to be brought here and taken advantage of. Plus, he wouldn’t really be forgiven by the elder archangels if he told god where they were hiding.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Uriel-”</p><p>“No!” He could see a hint of relief in the ark’s face, mostly hidden by the extreme pain he was in.</p><p>God glared at him. “Fine.” He lifted his foot and slammed it into the top of Michael’s back, close to the bottom of his neck. There was a loud snapping sound, then the screaming stopped. Along with the thrashing. And the moving.</p><p>Uriel stood up, moving quickly over to them, but the other man had already been two steps ahead of him. He picked his son up by the hair (he had this thing with hair?) and threw him to the angel.</p><p>“Well then, it’s going to be a very long eternity, isn’t it? He’ll be moving again in around twelve hours, or something. I don’t know, I don’t care. It’d be better if it was permanent.” He turned to leave. “And also,” he added, turning on his heel to face him again. “If you have something you want to say, you can just say it out loud. We have no secrets here Uriel.” He made a noise that sounded like a deranged laugh, then walked out of the dungeon.</p><p>Uriel looked at the archangel in his arms. He looked terrified, panicked, and pained. “I’m sorry about that dude, I get what he meant about using you to get to me.”</p><p>Michael didn’t respond, he just had tears run down his face.</p><p>“Michael?” He didn’t move, the only signs to tell that he was responsive was the tears and the quiet whimpers coming from him. “Did- he fucking paralyzed you?!” He didn’t expect to get a response. “And you still feel everything, don’t you?”</p><p>All he got was a strained prayer: ‘Yes.’</p><p>The angel couldn’t begin to express how much he absolutely hated god. Now, the boy in his arms couldn’t express anything. Not for the next twelve hours, or so. He gritted his teeth, then picked up Michael bridal style, making sure not to crush any of his wings.</p><p>Uriel moved back to the wall they were originally sitting at, laying flat on his back and pulling him over himself. He wasn’t as bony as Asmodeus, and he was about 3-4 inches taller than the archangel on top of him. It had to be better than putting him on the stone, cold ground.</p><p>All he could do was feel for the soft breathing, and rub his back when the venom got too much for him to handle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TL:DR: The two take on the snake, Michael distracting and Uriel trying to break the fangs. Along they way, they discover that one) not only is it hunting by sound, it's hunting for blood too, and two) the snake was not the only dangerous factor. They beat the snake by getting to to choke on its own fang, but a cut on Michael's arm gets some of the dangerous and toxic venom in it. While the effects start to sink in, God comes in again, stating that he was the one who cause things to go wrong with the venom, and also stated that he was working but decided to watch the fight. He then makes an offer with Uriel, the antidote for the location of the other two archangels. When Uriel says no again, God proceeds to paralyze Michael and leave, also stating that he can hear prayers. </p><p>(I started coughing up blood when I wrote this?? It's probably nothing bad)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A trip- no, a fall down memory lane. A very, very, long fall.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The poison is crunchy on Michael's insides, and Uriel talks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MFSDJJFB UFHUSHB ui I have school tomorrow and I do not want to go 🤩 but whatever, I got to get through with this damn year.</p><p>Good news, A geico got in my room and crawled on my pride flag, and let it go.<br/>Bad news, I got emotionally attached. Now I'm sad. </p><p>I really don't have a lot to put on here, but go vote. </p><p>Oh yeah, next time I see a very angry red wasp prowling around I'm talking my ass inside.<br/>RIP Tre I guess but I'm different.</p><p>Tw for vomit, manipulation, gaslighting, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm let me know if i missed anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So there was this one time where myself and my unit were assigned to volunteer at a christian school.” Why not tell stories? He couldn’t sit there, and he couldn’t fall asleep, plus it would be a good way to get their minds of the situation they were in.</p><p>“Yeah, so we volunteered, and we were brought to this room of kindergarteners, like fledglings. Anyway, it was career day, and they were just talking about things they wanted to do when they were older. Some said teachers, some said police, firefighters, stereotypical child answers. The thing that really made my day though, was one little boy who looked his teacher dead in the eye, and said: ‘I want to be a registered sex offender, like the father at church.’. The room went fucking silent. It was the funniest fucking shit I heard in a while, and don’t worry, he’s in prison.”</p><p>He didn’t wait for a reaction, just went on to the next one. “Or the time I was doing a miracle at a store, and this adorable little girl was walking with what I assume was her mother. They were getting a cake for her birthday, and she was bobbing around like a little puppy. She takes one look at the cake, then gives the lady the most incredulous look I have ever seen a four year old make.</p><p>“She then puts her hands on her hips and goes, ‘excuse me, you spelt my name wrong.’ The worker laughs a little, then says, ‘Nope, my friend’s name is Rachel. R-a-c-h-e-l.’ Then the little girl sighs and says, ‘It’s R-a-c-h-a-e-l.’ The worker looks at the card, then at the little girl and apologizes and blushes. The little girl then waits a moment, then says. ‘Well, aren’t you going to fix it?’ I had to go after that, but it was amazing, 10/10 would listen to it again.”</p><p>He looked at Michael, who was looking at him, still in pain but clearly listening. “Or this other little girl who was permanently banned from every church in her state, because something caught on fire when she got yelled at for doing something she wasn’t supposed to, and she started crying.”</p><p>Uriel chuckled. “Now I wasn’t at this one specifically, but I heard it from another angel. So a teenage boy had been hiding in his room, and his mom called him out. So he came out of his room, and noticed someone he didn’t know walking into the house. His first instinct was to bark at the stranger. Yes, I said bark. It turns out, this ‘stranger’ was his mom’s boss, and she nearly got fired because of him.”</p><p>“Or the time I met Freddy Mercury and Ringo Starr on the same day, at the same time, and they didn’t like each other very much…” The angel went on with a ton of different stories, and when he ran out of them, he talked about different types of pop-culture, modern day politics, how gay marriage was legalized in most places.</p><p>There were multiple times where he had to stop because Michael was struggling with the venom, and could only make muffled screaming noises. It was happening a lot more often towards the seven hour mark, and all he got from the archangel was to keep talking in a shaky prayer.</p><p>At around the ten hour mark, he could twitch his fingers and move his mouth a little. Uriel was unsure how to get him to move more, but it seemed like a thing he had to be doing on his own.</p><p>“How are you doing?” An anguished moan for a response. “Fair enough. We’ve been here for around ten hours, seventeen minutes, and forty-four seconds.” He got a hum of confusion, so he clarified. “We used to have a lot of missions where we would have to do something on the dot, sometimes without a system of time, sometimes for days on end. It was often too, so it became a second habit to just randomly start timing things.”</p><p>He moved his eyebrows, one of the new movements he had just unlocked, then a shaky breath. He was getting significantly warmer.</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t really tell you how long we’ve been in here, mostly because I wasn’t awake for an indeterminable amount of time. Generally, I can though, it can be useful sometimes.” Uriel puffed out a breath of air, then looked at the archangel. He was sweating now, moving his eyes rapidly.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>‘Move!’ He had just enough time to stand up and hold Michael up by wrapping his arms around his chest, before he puked all over the stone floor. It was mostly liquid, some blood, and a couple of other things. He had to pin the archangels arms behind his back to keep them from falling into the vomit.</p><p>“Ew… sorry.”</p><p>‘No, I agree.’ He threw up again, coughing a few times. Some of it now, was the same colour as the contaminated blood from several hours ago. It looked as though he was throwing up the poison, though Uriel was questioning as to how it got from his blood system to his stomach. Maybe his anatomy was different.</p><p>When he finally stopped, he was pulled up and dragged away from the vomit. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>‘Like shit.’ Michael coughed again, moving his jaw up and down. ‘But it is easier to form a coherent thought.’ He picked up the archangel, once again in a bridal style carry, and moved away from the puke. Walking over, he realized that the snake and the fluids from it were gone. It was almost as if it hadn’t been there.</p><p>He looked around, and noticed a small sticky note sitting on the ground. “Uh…” He received a confused look. “The snake is gone, and there’s a… sticky note on the ground.” Uriel set the ark down for a moment, then walked over to it.</p><p>It read: ‘Don’t need you getting any cute little ideas. :)</p><p>-You know who’</p><p>“Bitch.”</p><p>“What?” He jumped. Michael looked at him, giving him a small smile, then a grimace. “Ow…”</p><p>Well that was good, and hopefully the poison was clearing out of his system. “Oh it’s just junk mail, nothing really that requires attention.” He ripped the paper into a bunch of small pieces. The smiley face made him want to go commit homicide.</p><p>He walked back over, picking the archangel and moving to where they had been sitting before getting attacked by the snake.</p><p>After a couple hours, Michael had started moving around, slow on walking or moving too quickly, but to be fair, he was making progress, and the poison had almost completely left, just occasional stings of pain.</p><p>“I have a question.” Uriel said all of a sudden, turning to the archangel.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“This might sound weird…”</p><p>“It can’t be weirder than some of the things Gabriel used to ask me. Go ahead, Uriel.”</p><p>“Ok so…” He wasn’t sure how to phrase it. “You, and your brothers are all dark skinned. Jesus is dark skinned, most of the angels are of colour, along with the demons. Moses, virgin Mary, Cain and abel, Adam and eve, Abraham, David, Joseph, Lilith, etcetera, etcetera, they are all of colour, none of them are white. So why the fuck did he choose to look and act like the Urban Dictionary definition of a typical fucking white boy?”</p><p>He started to shake. The angel raised his eyebrow, but then realized he was laughing. What he said hadn’t really been all that funny, but they both needed the laugh. He went on.</p><p>“Like, he has the whole package. Racism, homophobia,” He started laughing at his own question. “He probably thinks being sweaty is a personality trait, and asks like, ‘Favourite colour, and opinion on dick size’ in the same sentence.” He was cracking up now.</p><p>Michael continued on. “He would try to explain to a woman how to do something, and get mad when she does it better. And correctly. Or he would absolutely lose his shit if someone told his saying the N-word was, in fact, racist.” They were just going back at this point, some of them not even applying to the guy to the guy they were talking about, nor was it even remotely funny, but just to make themselves laugh.</p><p>At one point, they had to stop because they were struggling to breath, and it was actually starting to hurt. “In all seriousness though, I have absolutely no idea. We, being my brothers and myself, asked him before he… you know. It went mostly like, Raph was curious about it, so we all went, and Luce asked something along the lines of: ‘Why the fuck do you look like that?’ So of course, he questioned what we were talking about, and Gabe called him an albino. We actually never got the answer cause he started getting pissy, so we just left.”</p><p>“Maybe he was experimenting and got it stuck.”</p><p>“No, because he was like that when Lucifer and I were created, then Raphael, then Gabriel, and finally, everyone else. The angels are coloured because they mimicked us, and demons are creations and/or extensions of my brother.”</p><p>“Extensions?”</p><p>“Well, average demons, Alastor, Abbadon, Bael, Legion, all of them, they’re just average demons. Some of them are just more powerful than others. Those are my brother’s creations. Next, you have fallen angels, extensions of my brother, same level of power as demons. Then there are devils. You know Lilith, who’s the queen of the Devils and succubi, who was turned when she told Adam to go fuck himself.</p><p>“She was given power by Lucifer directly, so she is an extension of his power. He didn’t create her, but she’s the strongest. Then the other Devils. They are the royalty of Hell. Much stronger than demons and fallen angels, and they used to directly work under my brother. Beezlebub, Belphegor, Leviathan, Mammon, the princesses of hell, and someone more powerful than them: Asmodeus, the Prince of hell and demons.”</p><p>Wait… did he say Asmodeus?</p><p>“Of course they would still have their titles, but post-incident, I heard they wiped everyone’s memory, and posed them as normal demons. After that, I’m not sure, I was forbidden from talking to demons or going to hell.”</p><p>“I never would have guessed they were royalty.” Seriously. The way he was talked to by some of the demons (two in specific) he would have thought he was a war criminal.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Can I ask something else?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>He fidgeted with his fingers. “Why did you look so… mutilated when we found your fake corpse. I mean, how did it look so realistic to you?”</p><p>“It was just a mirror projection, taking my current state at the time, and projecting it onto something else. Really simple, actually. Anything else?”</p><p>Uriel hesitated. He wasn’t really sure how to ask, and he doubted that he and Michael were all that close to ask him something this personal. He just had to spit it out, and if he said no, he said no.</p><p>“You want to know what happened the night of the escape?”</p><p>Well that made his job easier. He nodded.</p><p>He seemed to think about it for several minutes. Uriel really did not expect him to say yes. “There is one more power that still partially works, memory sharing. I feel as though it would be easier than explaining it all.”</p><p>“Right… Michael?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Thank you.” He smiled, then put his two fingers to Uriel’s forehead.</p><p>------------</p><p>Over the next couple weeks, he quickly decided that being trapped in heaven was fucking boring. He avoided god, and found himself being trailed more by his brothers. He was constantly met with pitying looks, and condolences, like they actually cared. Hell, maybe they did, but they truly had no idea how much this was killing him inside.</p><p>Then the word got around about why Lucifer fell. Things got sour fast. Rumors, gossip, and whispers reverberated all over heaven. Some angels would silence as soon as he walked in the area, trying to act natural, some would continue as if they thought he couldn’t hear them. Giving them really angry looks generally got them to shut up.</p><p>Then some angels were just straight up dicks about it. They would ask him what it was ‘like to be related to a fallen’, as if he was some sort of reality tv character or something. He had to say that the others handled questions better than he did. He had to be dragged away from a few angels who just wouldn’t shut the fuck up.</p><p>There was one angel in particular, that he just couldn’t help getting frustrated about whenever he thought about her. She was talking about Lucifer with a couple other angels. When they saw Michael, they quickly made motions for her to stop. She turned around, made direct eye contact with him, then continued talking.</p><p>He glared a hole into the back of her head, the others got up, wide eyed, stepping back. He put a hand on her shoulder. “You know, I would really appreciate it if you stopped talking about my brother.”</p><p>She had the audacity to snort. “Why? I mean, it’s not like he didn’t just go from a powerful archangel to some demon like thing.”</p><p>He could feel his blood boiling. “What’s your name?” He asked, a strained smile on his face.</p><p>“Zira.”</p><p>“Ok Zira, let me rephrase this. Stop talking about my brother. You know nothing about him, nor what happened.”</p><p>“Ok, well if you could explain why, he made a fool of himself.” He was going to murder her. At this point, Raphael came over to see what was going on. He saw the look on his brother’s face, and already knew something was happening.</p><p>“Because I fucking said not to. It’s not your job to be Heaven’s news anchor, nor is it your position to be talking about anyone above you.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Well he’s not above me anymore, in the figurative, and literal sense. Besides, why are you sticking up for someone who’s tainted your name? He’s just some worthless fallen anyway.”</p><p>So what he had been told from Raphael, he punched her in the face so hard that she didn’t wake up for a week. God was pissed. He didn’t care.</p><p>The first time he left heaven after the fall, was both liberating, and an accident. He had been walking near a unit who had a skeleton key, it was just a small gem that would unlock anything within a thirty foot radius when in its natural state. He saw the white cuffs appear, fall off his wrist, then vanish.</p><p>The realization hit him quickly, and he moved to get out of the public view. He couldn’t open a portal straight from heaven to hell, not unless he was near the gates. He wasn’t. In fact, he was on the complete opposite side of the gates.</p><p>It didn’t matter though, he could easily make a portal to earth, then to hell. So that’s what he did. He had just made it to the front gates of hell before arms grabbed him and dragged him back into heaven. God’s bedroom, specifically.</p><p>“And where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>God dammit, literally. “You know exactly where I was going, you stopped me at the gates. Though if you really can’t remember, you could just take me back and I can show you.” This comment got him punched in the face a few times.</p><p>“Is this a game to you Mikhaʾel?”</p><p>“No. This is my brother’s freedom.”</p><p>God rolled his eyes. “This is my brother’s freedom,” He mocked. “I’m not sure what you're not understanding about this.” He leaned in Michael’s face. “I did not enslave your brother, he fell on his own free will.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what you’re not understanding when I say you’re so full of shit.”</p><p>“You are not leaving heaven. Stuff like this is why. You’re throwing tantrums, hitting people, not listening, you’re being a child, because you won’t accept the fact that your brother isn’t your bff for life.”</p><p>The archangel had started to notice that ever since the fight, his father would act weirder and weirder, for the less people there were. For example, when he lashed out in big crowds, God was the sympathetic and understanding dad. With his siblings, he would act like a drill sergeant, hitting and being rough.</p><p>When they were one on one though, that’s when Michael noticed that he was a lot more creepy. He would give these disturbing smiles, and he would leer at him when they made eye contact. He would mock him, hit him, insult him, and do things just to gaslight or piss him off.</p><p>He would only avoid him when his other siblings were right by his side, which was luckily more than it was less. He didn’t know if they were ever on the receiving end of whatever the fuck their father was doing, but he made a note to always know where they were.</p><p>He worried about nights, and the two of them being alone and defenseless, but it basically solved itself when Gabriel and Raphael would make their ways into his room every night since the fall, and lay next to him. He picked it up when he was restless on the first night, and he was lying so still that his youngest brother didn’t realize he was awake, and curled up next to him. About ten minutes later, his other brother did the same.</p><p>God was staring at him when he realized he had zoned out for a second. He was about to say something, when his arm was grabbed and handcuffed. It was then wrapped around the bedpost and snapped on his other wrist.</p><p>They were power-suppressing cuffs, and the bed was deadbolted to the floor. “Have fun there, I’ve got a list of important things I need to tend to, so, I’ll see you in about, half a day.” Before the door fully closed, he saw the same white cuffs next to the actual ones. That motherfucker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TL:DR: Uriel tells random stories to pass the time, and several hours later, the venom leaves Michael's system, though he's still partially paralyzed. When it starts to wear out though, Uriel starts to ask questions, one of them being what happened the night of the escape. The POV switches to Michael, and starts a couple weeks after his brother "fell". Michael is trailed around be his siblings, while he gets condolences from other angels. His shitty attitude and fight with another angel (Ahem Zira) causes other angels to be wary of him, providing a base for god to work with. When Michael accidentally, but almost makes it out of heaven the first time, God catches him, and drags him into his room, mocking him and gaslighting Michael. The archangel relevates on how weird his father is when the two of them are alone. aIt ends with Michael being chained to a bedpost and left there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Manipulation with a side of cussing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael hates his life and God is still a bitch</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHDGIAGHAHJSJ SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE 😃😃😃</p>
<p>YALL, HALLOWEEN IS ALMOST HERE, IM SO FUCKING STOKED- IM GOING AS A WITCH, AND MY BEST FRIEND IS GOING AS A CHARACTER FROM THE PURGE- WHAT ARE YALL GOING AS????</p>
<p>The election day is coming up, and I'm a lil scared ngl, but whatever, make sure to get your last votes in<br/>Also fuck Amy Conney Barret</p>
<p>Also to whoever bookmarked my work, thank you 🥺🥺 I love you so much 🤠</p>
<p>TW for manipulative behavior, abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well this was great. His only two options were to sit up and wait, or lay down and wait. He wasn’t doing either of those, fuck that.</p>
<p>Michael started shaking his arms, seeing if that could do something. He had to stop when he heard a loud popping sound on one of them. He was still able to move it around and wiggle his fingers, but it just really hurt now.</p>
<p>He brought his fingers to his hair, feeling for a pin or something. He cursed, remembering that he took them out of his hair that morning for some reason he couldn’t think of at the moment.</p>
<p>He tried praying to someone, but after about 10 minutes. He came to the conclusion that prayers couldn’t be heard. He didn’t have his phone on him either. He left it on his bedside table.</p>
<p>That’s when he noticed a small nail on the floor, close to his foot. It might have been small enough to slip into the hole, but that was hoping that he could get the nail with his foot.</p>
<p>Four hours later, he managed to slip out of the handcuffs. Did he get the nail and slip it into the keyhole, and quickly get the cuffs unlocked? Of course not, or else it wouldn’t have taken four fucking hours, and half of his mental sanity.</p>
<p>The nail was just out of reach, and the hightops he was wearing gave his foot the ability to touch it, but they were no help in trying to get it to him. He tried for an hour and a half, then just sat there face down on the ground for an hour, then once again he tried for the nail. He never actually got it, he just decided to break and/or pop his fingers out of place and heal them when they came out.</p>
<p>Before leaving the room though, he used his powers to destroy it. All of the paperwork, creations, builds, blueprints, etc, destroyed. He picked up a permanent marker and wrote ‘Fuck you.’ in large letters on the wall.</p>
<p>When Michael got back to his room after a stressful walk all the way back, he noticed the light was on, and there was talking on the other side of the door. He was tired and freaked out, so whoever it was could deal with his drained-ass.</p>
<p>“I checked the west wing and Lucifer’s room, no sign of- Michael! Where have you been?” He quietly exhaled when he didn’t see God.</p>
<p>He smiled at his two younger brothers, then sat in the middle of the floor, on the big fuzzy rug he picked out. “Me? I’ve been handcuffed to father dearest’s bed for over four hours.” He held up his wrist, that had been chaffed by the tight metal of the cuffs.</p>
<p>“What the hell? Why?” Raphael came over, concerned, looking at his wrist.</p>
<p>“I’m fine Raph, I just forgot to heal them when I healed my fingers.” He explained what happened, healing himself in the process.</p>
<p>“I still don’t understand why he handcuffed you to his bed,” Gabriel wondered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s something I actually have been meaning to ask you both.” They both came and sat on the floor in front of him. “How often do you guys find yourselves alone with our father?”</p>
<p>They thought about it. “Well for myself, maybe once or twice a week or so.” The other ark nodded his head in agreement. “He mostly just leaves a room when we enter, or evil eyes us until we leave.” So God was purposely trying to get alone with him, all the fucking time. Why? It was really starting to creep him out.</p>
<p>“Does he ever… smile at you?” He received confused looks on both ends.</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>He tried to think of how to describe it. “Wait, I have a video.” He stood up and grabbed his phone, going to his gallery and pushing play. “Brace yourselves.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It had been really late at night, and he couldn’t sleep, he hadn’t been able to well since the fall. He had been going through his prayers, hoping there was one from Lucifer just catching up on some of the ones he missed, when the door creaked open.</p>
<p>He looked up in confusion, maybe it was one the boys? Nope, he was right in between them. He switched to his camera, that could pick up faces in the dark. It was good that it had that function, because it had been pitch black in the hallway and his room.</p>
<p>Michael scanned the crack of the door, and when he noticed, his heart nearly stopped. There was god staring at him, with cold, evil eyes, and a grin that was too big and way too predatory. His head was at a 45 degree angle, making everything look worse than it already was.</p>
<p>He let out a slow laugh, sounding like a broken toy. “You shouldn’t go to sleep Mikhaʾel, just a suggestion.” Then the door closed, and he was left there, terrified, with it all on video. There was no way he could get sleep now, who the hell would be able to?</p>
<p>It didn’t end there like he thought it would. It was at exactly 4:44 a.m, when he had heard his voice again, just without the laugh this time. It almost sounded… angry-</p>
<p>“Don’t go to sleep Mikhaʾel.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Raphael paused the video, shuddering. “He’s been targeting you to be creepy as shit? No, I have never been on the receiving end of anything like that.”</p>
<p>“Neither have I. That’s scary as hell, I have no idea how you remained so calm.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I’ve seen it a lot, still doesn’t get any less terrifying. Though it makes me wonder how many times he’s come in here to do this.”</p>
<p>“That does not make me feel good at all.”</p>
<p>Gabriel put his hand up. “Well what are you going to do with the video?”</p>
<p>“Delete it. It’s not really helping, but, I will save it on a hard drive or something.” He thought about it for a moment. “I’ll put it on my computer, then I’ll get rid of it.”</p>
<p>‘Send it to me… I have a hunch about something.’</p>
<p>‘Alright.’ Michael stood up, grabbing his laptop and sitting on a large black swivel chair, uploaded it. He sent it to his brother’s laptop before deleting the video off his phone. ‘Why? Can Raph know about this?’</p>
<p>“Cool... Uh, do you guys want to see this mind wiping flower Raph saw earlier? Just to get your mind off of this weirdness.” ‘Yes, I’ll fill him in later.’</p>
<p>Raphael nodded, standing up. “Mikey?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m alright. I need to water my plants.” He motioned to the rows of different plants sitting on shelves.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to stay in here by yourself Mike? Especially because of how freaky this shit is?”</p>
<p>Well no. But he did actually need to check on his plants. Also, he was really fucking tired. He hadn’t slept well since the fall, and at all since his father’s visit. That was about a week ago, and while angels didn’t need sleep to survive, it helped them work more rationally and think through things. Maybe that’s why his mind didn’t register the fact that he should’ve probably gone with them.</p>
<p>It occurred to him that he hadn’t provided a response, so Raphael said, “Just meet us when you’re done daddying them. I actually really want you to see it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t… don’t phrase it like that,” Gabriel muttered, rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ll just do this really quickly, then I’ll meet you out there.”</p>
<p>“Do you want us to stay with you?”</p>
<p>Yes. “Nah, I’ll be quick.” Why the fuck did he say that? He did not want to stay there by himself, but to be fair, the last thing he needed was dead plants. It wasn’t solid reasoning but fuck it, his powers couldn’t bring them back.</p>
<p>They walked to the door, looking at him uneasily. “You’re sure?”</p>
<p>Michael nodded as they turned and walked out, closing the door behind themselves. He pulled one down, an aloe plant with amazing healing properties. They were unbelievably rare (just like all of the plants on the shelves) and one leaf could heal all of earth ten times over. Too bad there were only seven leaves, and it took five decades for a leaf to grow.</p>
<p>All of the plants required constant attention, but this one was the most prone to die first. “Hiya aloe,” he said softly. His adoration for them could not overrule the crushing amount of fear he felt in his chest, unfortunately. He constantly looked at the door, peeked over his shoulder, checked his phone, etcetera.</p>
<p>He was halfway done, when his phone rang, scaring the living shit out of him. It was a text from Rapheal, kindly telling him to hurry the fuck up. He sent a text back saying he was almost done, then went back.</p>
<p>The archangel swore he heard clicking. Like, camera clicking, or a book being flipped through at sonic speeds. This only encouraged him to go faster, and text the others when he had finally finished that he was on his way. (it could have just been the lack of sleep, he couldn’t tell.)</p>
<p>Michael opened the door to the hallway. The walls were cheerfully lit by the white lights on the ceiling, yet he felt an even worse sense of dread pass through him as he passed through the hallway.</p>
<p>He knew it could only do so much against his father, but he summoned his long broadsword, which could also burn and freeze its targets. He clutched it in his hand, moving cautiously and quickly. He passed by his twin’s former bedroom, yielding slightly at the opened door.</p>
<p>His brothers wouldn’t do something that stupid, and others didn’t have permission to be in the room, he saw to that.</p>
<p>He raised his sword into a defensive stance, moving forward and listening for any movement inside. When none was heard, he moved his hand to get the knob, and that’s when it was grabbed.</p>
<p>The archangel was pulled into the room, one hand over his mouth and the other holding down the hand with the sword. The door was slammed shut, and there was complete darkness in the room.</p>
<p>“Michael, calm down, it’s just me.” He quickly recognized the sound of his half-brother’s deep voice. He noted that his reflexes were much slower than they should be.</p>
<p>“Jesus fuck- literally. What the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Keep your voice down, I don’t have much time. You need to check his office for keys, big black ones. There should be three of them.” Michael was confused, to say the least, but he listened to what was being said. “I don’t know what’s been going on, but he’s been acting weird.”</p>
<p>“No kidding. I’ll go check it out when he leaves in a couple of days. Has he been acting weird to you?”</p>
<p>“Not me specifically, he doesn’t even seem to care if I’m here or not, and I’m trying to keep it that way.” Of course, that made sense.</p>
<p>“Well thank you for going out of your way to tell me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, but be careful.”</p>
<p>He nodded, but then remembered they were in a pitchblack room. “Ok. Did you talk to Luce before he vanished.”</p>
<p>“Yes. I really do not believe he fell, and specifically like that. Lucifer cries when children get hurt, there’s no way he’s some power-hungry murderer.” Not that he had been intending to, but he could confirm now that it was his half-brother.</p>
<p>Jesus moved towards the door. “Wait a couple minutes,” He said, before quickly opening and leaving. Michael turned on the light, moving to sit on his twin's bed. He looked at the picture of the two of them on his bedside table.</p>
<p>It had been taken by Gabriel, the twins had pranked their father by supergluing everything to the ceiling in his room, himself included. The glue had been made so it wouldn’t come off for a few days, despite the incredibly powerful being they had messed with. Of course, there was something to get it off, but being chased by someone who was just superglued to the ceiling wasn’t really that intimidating.</p>
<p>They were both grinning, arms linked to keep each other from falling behind as Lucifer held on to the remover. Later that day of course, they had to move mountains to earth as a punishment, but it had been completely worth it to see his face.</p>
<p>Michael smiled at it, looking at how happy they were in the picture. He wished he could find a way to get to hell, because he really missed his twin. Putting it back down on the dresser, he straightened up the room again, even if it was just shifting things slightly to the right, or checking for dust.</p>
<p>The archangel found his eyes watering again. What the hell had his brother done to deserve this? A quick look at the clock in Lucifer’s room reminded him that he did have somewhere to be at the time.</p>
<p>He wiped at his eyes, moving to the door. Michael looked around the room again, sighed, then turned off the light and left. Before he reached the others, he put his sword away.</p>
<p>So it turned out, the flower that Raphael found did in fact wipe memories, however, it would return the memories at some point in time if the flower withered and died. He was going on about the flower, but the older archangel was barely listening. What was Jesus talking about when he said keys? How did he know about them? It was good that he wasn’t being targeted by their father, but how did he know something like that?</p>
<p>“-mike. Mike. Michael!” He snapped to attention. “Dude, are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah Mikha’el, what seems to be the problem?” All three of them jumped as a hand clamped on Michael’s shoulder. A couple angels who were wandering around the garden stopped and waved at them. God gave them a smile and wave, then looked at the brothers.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” he mumbled, unintentionally moving his wings to wrap around himself.</p>
<p>“Speak up please, I can’t hear you.” How easily his father could switch personalities actually made him sick.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Just… thinking.”</p>
<p>The hand on his shoulder got tighter. “About?” The archangel clenched his jaw, looking at the ground in frustration. He should have been more attentive, and it didn’t really matter what he would say now, his father wouldn’t like it.</p>
<p>“About my brother.”</p>
<p>“You should really get your-”</p>
<p>“And here we fucking go.” He was then trying to move to get the bone cracking pressure off his shoulder, letting out a pained groan when it increased.</p>
<p>His father had the audacity to act concerned when he started trying to hit his hand off. “Mikha'el? What’s going on? Are you alright? Angels were watching now, some giving concerned looks.</p>
<p>“Get your hand off me asshole.” God pulled his hand off as if Michael’s skin was on fire. The angel’s were looking at him now, some giving him vexing looks at his seemingly rude comment, others giving pity.</p>
<p>Raphael and Gabriel were giving god incredulous looks, obviously unfooled by his act. “I apologise, I’ll let you three continue on with whatever you were doing.” He turned and vanished, leaving them.</p>
<p>“Are you ok Mike?”</p>
<p>He rolled his arm, making sure nothing was broken before healing it. “I’m fine.” He noticed he was still being glared at by a couple angels. “Can I fucking help you with something?” He asked, irritation seeping through his words.</p>
<p>They all looked away, going back to what they were doing. “I’m sorry we can’t help you when he comes after you-” Michael put his hand up, stopping his youngest brother mid sentence.</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry. I’d rather you guys stay out of it, then have to constantly deal with his bullshit.”</p>
<p>“I know, I just feel like we should be doing more.”</p>
<p>“No, you guys are fine. Trust me.”</p>
<p>They didn’t seem convinced. He looked at the flowers Raphael was standing by, going up and inspecting them closely. “How do these wipe minds?”</p>
<p>They looked at each other hesitantly. “Uh… Why do you ask?” He absolutely hated how nervous he sounded, like he would do something. Honestly, he wanted to know, and wanted to change the subject.</p>
<p>“You were talking about it, and I wasn’t paying attention…”</p>
<p>“...ok.” They sat for the next hour, talking about the flower and other plants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TL:DR: Michael gets out of the cuffs and goes to his room, finding a concerned Gabriel and Raphael, who ask where he's been. He tells them, and then tells them about how weird God has been, including showing them a video of God staring at him creepily at night. They say they've never been at the end of the weird behavior, but Gabriel, through prayer, tells Michael to send him the video. The two then leave, going to meet up with Michael after he's done taking care of some things. Michael hears clicking in his room before he leaves, and while he's walking down the halls of the castle, he notices his twin brother's door open. He goes to close it, and gets pulled in by Jesus, who tells him that he needs to look in god's office for three black keys. This stirs up Michael's confusion, and when he meets up with his other brothers, he's still thinking about it. This is when god shows up, and acts like the concerned parent, while convincing other angels that he's only trying to help. Michael yells at him, and he leave, making other angels glare at him, who he yells at too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. If you weren't fucked up before...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's up you motherfuckers with weird ass kinks.</p><p>So bad news, I've been diagnosed with GWD, also known as Gay whore disease, and unfortunatly, there's no type of cure for it so. Yeah.</p><p>So I've got this whole thing about heroes, but real life heroes are just a whole different breed. In my personal opinion, healthcare workers, firefighters, scientists, are all heroes, but the ones that have the most respect from me, are the older siblings with abusive parents, who are forced to give up their childhood to make sure their siblings don't suffer the same thing as them. I don't really know the feeling, and I'm glad I haven't, but I just have so much respect for them. Y'all are amazing, thank you for everything you've done.</p><p>TW for Abuse, god complex, attempted rape, molestation, panic attacks, This one is dark y'all, please skip ahead if you need too, and remember that the summary is at the bottom 🤠</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they were done, the eldest got up, retiring to his room with the other two following. He hadn’t talked much when they were out there, and the other two were noticing.</p><p>He sat on the swivel chair, summoning his weapon and tunnel visioned focused on it, rather than the other two. His mind wandered back to what Jesus said. Where the hell would God hide three keys, and what was the point of them? Maybe… Maybe his brother was locked in hell? Fallen angels could leave hell when they pleased, and his twin hadn’t tried to get him or come to heaven. That made the most sense.</p><p>He heard sniffing, and looked up to see Gabriel was crying. He immediately went up to console him. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“You’re changing…” W-what? “I know, I know, you’re upset that Luce fell, but you’ve just, it’s- nevermind.”</p><p>“No, please, tell me…”</p><p>Raphael moved towards them, and Michael wrapped his wings around the both of them. “You just- you’re just much more irritated, harder to approach, constantly withdrawn, and you can be really apathetic sometimes. It’s not really towards us, but you just… aren’t fully there with us anymore.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Gabriel wiped his eyes. “Like, we just lost Lucifer, and it feels like we’re losing you too.” He stopped. They felt that way because of him?</p><p>“Guys… Guys I am so sorry. I’ve been so wrapped up in my own head that I haven’t- I forgot you guys lost him too.” He pulled them closer. “I’ll stop. I promise.” He felt them trembling under his wings. He made his own siblings cry. He felt like a huge asshole… he was a huge asshole.</p><p>They didn’t say anything, just curled closer.</p><p>That night, the oldest archangel found himself in between the younger two, once again unable to sleep. Gabriel had been using his wing as a blanket, despite the very large blanket that he had kicked off in his sleep. Raphael was using his chest as a pillow, one hand sprawled over his waist and grabbing the youngest ark’s hand.</p><p>Michael literally couldn’t move. Even though his younger brother was holding on to his other sibling’s hand, his other hand was gripping his largest wing, and the other reason was a little self-explanatory.</p><p>He sat there, alone in the dark, listening to his sibling’s breathe softly. He tried closing his eyes and clearing his mind, but every time, he suddenly felt fear and repulse all over. It wasn’t like he wasn’t tired. His lack of sleep was both physically and mentally affecting him, and he was just super exhausted all the time.</p><p>Things that were normally easy or fun for him were now a burden for him. Like clothes for example, it had taken him two hours to change into a pair of shorts the day before, the same sorts he was wearing at the moment. He honestly didn’t mean to become so indifferent to everything, he was just so fucking enervated.</p><p>He jumped out of his skin when he heard footsteps outside his room and heard the door open. Quiet humming sounded, as if it was just a little song that was stuck in someone's head. Expect the fact that he was humming ‘Daddy’ by Korn. That was the most horrific part about this, considering the song wouldn’t be created until 1994, and the intentions of the song were absolutely disgusting;. Why that song specifically..?</p><p>“I hope you’re still awake Mikha’el.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything, his father was observant enough to figure out if he was asleep or not. He expected God to come over and start messing with him, but he just walked over to his desk and opened the laptop.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“Oh nothing. Though I wouldn’t get much louder if I were you. Wouldn’t want to risk waking them up, for their own safety.” He started going through something, the archangel couldn’t see however because he was right in front of it. What he could see however, was the dimly glowing green orbs near his torso.</p><p>The orbs flashed up and met his own, listening to the creepy humming. He glanced over to his other side, but Gabriel had fallen asleep facing the opposite direction, so they wouldn’t know.</p><p>“You’ve got like, nothing interesting on here. Where’s all the plans to plague europe, and the child pornography?”</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He couldn’t see any emotion on Raphael’s face, but he was pretty sure he was feeling the exact same way. “And what the fuck are you doing on my computer? Stop it!”</p><p>“Hush. You’re being really loud. I wouldn’t be surprised if you hadn’t awoken them already.” He clicked on something else before turning the laptop off and closing it. “Let’s check, shall we?” He moved over, creating a little ball of light to see them, and reaching his arm out.</p><p>Michael growled, wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist and flipping him into his former position. “Don’t fucking touch them jackass.” He stood up, staying in front of the other two.</p><p>God raised his eyebrows to the highest they could go, then grinned. “And how would you stop me?” He asked, shifting closer and putting his face mere centimeters from his son’s. “I’m dying to know now.”</p><p>He didn’t back down, instead replied, “I dare you to try.”</p><p>His father laughed- no, cackled. “You couldn’t stop your pitiful twin from losing it and falling, what makes you think you could protect those two brats you call siblings?” a moment of silence. “You humour me Mikha’el, you know that? Sometimes, I wish it was just the two of us, I really enjoy our time alone together.”</p><p>He completely pressed against him, giving him a vulturine look. “You think you’re so tough Mikha’el, but I assure you, I could find a way to break you.”</p><p>Michael backed up, falling onto his bed. He felt apprehensive now, but it was different than before. Before it was annoyed, creeped out, now he was out right disturbed, feeling like he was some sort of prey. He gave God a disgusted look, but his mouth was too dry to say anything.</p><p>He towered over the archangel. “But I’ll save that for later. I enjoy this little game we play, where you guys think you can just do and say anything you want.” He put a hand on Michael’s lower thigh, and caught his wrists when he tried to hit it off.. “I’m god, I’m the only one who gets whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want it.” He leaned closer, and closer, leaning and whispering the last part in his ear.</p><p>The archangel’s heart and mind were racing. What the fuck, he asked himself about a thousand times. He couldn’t say anything or move out of fear after failing to get the hand grasped on his leg off. He felt his body shut down, then go into a state of hysteria and panic when the hand traveled upwards, way too far. God gave him that same horrid grin, and his body felt like it was on fire. The final straw was when he felt teeth bite his ear.</p><p>‘Raph, Raph, Raph,’ He called in prayer frantically. The last thing he wanted to do was drag his brother into something like this, but he had no idea how far things would go if undisrupted.</p><p>Following his father’s pattern of personality switching, he would stop if someone else showed signs of notice. But, in the off chance that he somehow knew that the ark had shown his brothers the video, then it might not have even mattered. Calling him was a bad idea, he suddenly thought, but by then it was too late to turn back.</p><p>Raphael shifted slowly, as if to make it look like he just woke up. God pulled his hands back immediately, glaring at the younger archangel. “Fuck, Michael,” he mumbled groggily, “You think you could turn off the light off?” He turned towards them. But them turned into him, as the older being vanished, the orb of light going with him, leaving them in the dark.</p><p>Michael had no idea how to react to what just happened. How the hell were you supposed to? So he started crying. Sobbing, actually, loudly. He felt a dip in the bed, then footsteps that he almost didn’t hear over his own misery, and the light of his room suddenly illuminated.</p><p>He just tilted his head down, wrapping his arms and wings around himself. There was more pressure on the bed area behind him, and he felt a hand rubbing his back. Someone was speaking to him, but it all sounded garbled.</p><p>He felt two warm bodies crowd next to him, only encouraging him to close himself off more. He knew it was just his brothers, but some voice in the back of his mind told him to stay hidden. He was basically wailing, and it took him around an hour to calm down</p><p>After that, he honestly just felt pathetic and gross. It wasn’t like his father had gone far, he had only moles- grop- assault- touched him, and, and, and- “fuck!” He screamed, putting his hand over his mouth and trying not to cry again.</p><p>“Michael? Talk to us, please, what happened?” He didn’t respond, he had to think about what to say. “Run me by what happened from your perspective Raph.”</p><p>“I woke up to hear Mike and him arguing. Then he mentioned something about us, and it pissed Mike off, and he put himself between myself and him. I was facing you though, so I couldn’t see. Then Mike stood up, and argued with him again. He said some fucked up things, and Mike fell on to the bed, I could feel it, and was silent as he said one more thing. Then it was just quiet, and Mike started praying to me. He vanished, and Mike just started bawling.”</p><p>He nodded. “Michael, we’re right here… and we just want to know what’s going on… Is that ok?”</p><p>His voice was strained from over-exertion “I’m- i’m fucking pathetic. I- I- I- I just sat there and I just l-let it happen…” He wasn’t loud enough for the other two to hear him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He started to feel dizzy. “I don’t- Why am I so…” He fell to his knees, hyperventilating and clutching on his own hair.</p><p>“Mikey, hey, you have to calm down.” Raphael grabbed the sides of his face. The archangel’s face was burning, and he was ripping at his own scalp.</p><p>Michael felt the hands on his face, but he wasn’t really focused until someone grabbed his wrist, which made him flip out. He reacted blindly, swinging violently. He hit someone hard, summoning his sword.</p><p>“Michael. Listen to me,” Raphael started, voice as tranquil as ever. “Focus on my voice, drown out everything else. Whatever you just went through is not in the room, and It is just us, Gabriel and Raphael. We will not hurt you.”</p><p>He felt his mood start to mellow out, feeling calmer and looking at his siblings. He knew that Raph had probably worked in a calming spell. Gabriel’s nose was bleeding heavily, and they were both looking at him. He put the sword down on the floor.</p><p>“Are you back with us buddy?”</p><p>He nodded. “I- I’m sorry Gabe, I- how bad is it?”</p><p>“I’m fine Michael, don’t worry about me. We’re just worried about you, can you sit down so we can talk?”</p><p>“I’m alright, that- I may- may- majorly overreacted.” He moved over to his chair, sitting and pulling his knees to his chest.</p><p>“Bullshit.” His tone was soft but firm. “You have never cried like that, never since I’ve been alive. Gabriel can confirm that too.”</p><p>“Like I, s-said,” he hiccuped. “It was just an uh, over exaggeration.” He shivered, disregarding the fact that he wasn’t actually cold. He shifted the leg that had been grabbed down, not entirely realizing that the shorts had hitched up slightly.</p><p>Raphael gave him a sad look. “Michael, I know it’s really hard for you to talk about-” He stopped. Both arks looked at him waiting to continue, but then Gabriel traced his line of vision and his eyes widened. “Is that a bruise?”</p><p>Michael was genuinely perplexed with what he was talking about, then realized his brother was looking at his leg. He looked down. What could be seen peeking from under the shorts was a gross mix of several different purples and yellows. He hadn’t even noticed it, and was surprised that it bruised that quickly.</p><p>He moved the pant leg slightly to reveal a dark handprint just above his knee. The first place his father touched him. He definitely thought it appeared worse than it felt. He was mostly in shock though, so he couldn’t really tell at the moment.</p><p>“I- yeah.” His brother came up, observing it.</p><p>“Did he do that to you?” Michael bit his lip, turning away. “Is that the only one?” He wasn’t sure. Rolling up his pant leg, he heard his brothers gasp; he felt sick. His leg was mottled with purple bruises, traveling up farther then he felt comfortable showing.</p><p>He pulled the pant leg back down, pulling the leg back to himself. “D-don’t worry, it looks worse- worse than it really is.” The stutter was killing him, seeing as the crying and the shock was making it impossible to control.</p><p>Raphael looked angry, noticing his bruised wrist and grabbing them to look closer. “It looks worse my ass. Mike you’ve gotta tell me what happened.” If it was uncertain before, then now was the perfect time to see how enraged the younger archangel was. Not just at the bruises, but at the teeth marks starting from the lobe and moving to the anthelix of the ear.</p><p>“Raph?”</p><p>“There are fucking bite marks on his ear Gabriel.” Gabriel had a dark look in his eyes, grabbing Michael’s chin and shifting it to see the ear better. The eldest archangel wanted nothing more than to curl in a ball and to just vanish. The hands touching him had innocent intent, but he couldn’t deal with it much longer after what just happened.</p><p>“Guys, please stop touching me.” They instantly pulled their hands back, giving him apologetic looks. “It just- It just hurts.” Raphael opened his mouth to say something, probably about the sores, but he cut him off. “Not the physi- physic- fuck. Physical ones. Not the physical ones, just- just the thought that I, I just sat there.” He choked on another sob. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently? It sucked.</p><p>“Explain?”</p><p>“I- I didn’t try to move. I just- just sat there, l-l-like. Nevermind- it’s stupid.” He sniffled, pulling his legs up.</p><p>“Freezing due to shock, surprise, fear, and more is a common reaction throughout all different types of species. The brain has ultimately decided that it cannot outfight the attacker, nor can they escape, milliseconds after the initial surprise.”</p><p>“Common for humans.”</p><p>“Common for various creatures. Trust me Mike, freezing is normal, I’ve done the studies.”</p><p>Michael exhaled a shaky breath. He knew he would have to confront his father sooner or later about it, but now, he just didn’t have the energy, strength, or patience. He wanted to hit himself at the sudden rise of anger at his younger brother stating a fact to make him feel better. He had no idea why he was suddenly so mad, so he just opened a portal to his twin’s room.</p><p>“Good night. You can follow if you want.” The last part had been hard to say, but he didn’t want them to feel as though he was avoiding them.</p><p>Lucifer’s room was dark, though the archangel didn’t need a light, having been in his brother’s room countless times and could name everything in there with his eyes closed. Michael laid in the large black bed, pulling the comforter over himself and clutching on a pillow. He thought he was out of tears, but felt even worse when he felt more rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>How many more times could he cry in one day? This had to be the most he had ever in his life, considering he hated how he felt before, during, and after… but he would dwell on it in the morning.</p><p>For now, he just talked to no one and held on to his twin’s pillow. He told no one about how stressed he was, and how awful he felt, especially for putting any more emotional burden on his siblings. He told no one about how scared he was of his father, and how he didn’t want to get hurt by someone he thought he could trust. He told no one about how lonely he felt, and how much he missed his twin brother. He told no one about how much he wanted to just end it all, and how he felt disgusting for being that selfish.</p><p>He just wished that no one was listening.</p><p>Michael looked at the clock, It was 4:47 AM. It had been just a little over a month since Lucifer had vanished from heaven. (He refused to say his brother had fallen.) Things just hadn’t been the same since that day, including his sleep schedule. He had not slept for more than a few hours total after it happened, despite the overwhelming exhaustion, and the toll it took on him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TL:DR: (in the pov of Michael) After getting back in the castle, he ponders why there are three black keys needed, but stops when his siblings upsettedly point out to him that he's been acting different, more absent, but there's not much else he can do but apologize and try to stop doing it. Later in the night, he's laying in the dark, unable to sleep, when he hears his door open. His father walks in, going to the computer and making conversation with Michael, but won't state what he's doing. While arguing with God, he notices that Raphael is awake, looking at him, but still pretending to be asleep. God comments that he is being to loud, and mentions his siblings, at which Michael gets up, and threatens him not to mess with his siblings. God finds some sort of dry humour in it, and (tw) gets in his son's personal space, and starts touching him. Michael panics, and sends a prayer to Raph, who 'wakes up', causing god to vanish. Because of not being able to see the situation, Raphael, and Gabriel (who just woke up) can't figure out why he's panicking until they notice the marks their father left on their older brother. Michael then exaustedly goes to his twin's room, and lies on his bed, crying.</p><p>Yeah- </p><p>so what's y'alls favourite Korn song? Mine, unfortunetly and unironically, is Daddy\\\ yeah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>